¿Y ahora que?
by Eiko007
Summary: Como se desarrollara la relacion de Inuyasha y Kagome despues de la muerte de Kikyo? Estara Inuyasha a tiempo de sanar las heridas en el corazon de Kagome? Sera Kagome capaz de perdonarlo y creer en el y la sinceridad de sus palabras y su amor?
1. Chapter 1

"**Y ahora que???..."**

_**Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella asi como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demas personajes son de ella...**_

Kagome se despertó lentamente y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para que normalmente ella se despertara… suspiro y se quedo mirando hacia el techo… lo que sucedió el día anterior con Inuyasha había sido extraño… estuvieron acaso a punto de besarse???...

No podía creerlo… en serio era algo que le sorprendía… pero le incomodaba que tuviera que ser después de todo lo que sucedió con Kikyo… ya que ahora que podía estar con el se lo impedía todo lo que había sucedido… Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo… el nunca la había podido haber olvidado… el siempre la había escogido a ella… desde un comienzo… desde que le conoció el permaneció dudando… dudando entre ambas… en aquel momento le había quedado muy claro le costaría mucho trabajo permanecer a su lado… y el día anterior lo había dicho de nuevo… lo que siempre le había dicho… "Yo te protegeré"

'eso es lo que siempre me a dicho desde que nos conocimos y son muy pocas veces en las que a fallado porque si lo a hecho pero se a esforzado en mantenerme su promesa… en cambio al no estar al lado de Kikyo el no podía cumplirle a ella… será por eso que se sentía tan mal???...'

La alarma sonó y Kagome suspiro levantándose para ir a bañarse… seria una semana larga…

------

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha que estaba en las ramas de un árbol bastante alto brinco y aterrizo frente al Houshi…

"Que quieres Miroku???..."

"Quiero hablar contigo…"

Inuyasha noto que su amigo estaba bastante serio… caminaron hasta un lugar un poco mas iluminado y se sentaron en un lugar donde se veía una parte de la aldea de Kaede…

"Inuyasha… ahora que Kikyo-sama no esta… supongo que te has decidido por Kagome-sama…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió… Miroku no solía ser tan directo…

"No es algo que no supieras… pero si con eso quieres decir que me quedare con ella… para siempre te equivocas…"

Miroku volteo a verle algo sorprendido…

"Que quieres decir con eso???..."

"Naraku intento atacar a Kagome en mas de una ocasión… y una de esas situaciones fue después de la supuesta muerte de Kikyo… yo… yo no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia algo le suceda… yo… ella…"

Inuyasha suspiro pero sabia que necesitaba hablar con alguien y por lo visto quien estaba a la par suya no era el Miroku de siempre, era uno preocupado y con problemas que quería escuchar los suyos y mostrarle su apoyo…

"Lo que quiero decir es que… de una forma u otra Kikyo ya estaba… ella… Kagome tiene una familia que la espera ansiosa cada ves que ella viene a este lugar… ella tiene amigas… e incluso un estúpido humano es su amigo… y yo… esto… cuando todo acabe… yo no podre pedirle que se quede acá…"

"No creí que pensaras así Inuyasha…"

"Miroku mirarme… soy un Hanyou… yo… yo no puedo ofrecerle nada…"

"Pero también tienes que tomar en cuenta que Kagome-sama… por no decir que te ama la ser muy atrevido, al menos te quiere muchísimo y que eso no le importaría…"

"No comprendes Miroku… nosotros no podríamos estar juntos nunca… mira lo que nos sucedió a Kikyo y a mi…"

"Pero eso fue culpa de Naraku…"

"Entiéndeme… tengo miedo…"

Miroku abrió los ojos mas de lo que ya los tenia al escuchar a su amigo decir esas palabras que nunca espero escuchar de el…

"Perdí a Kikyo… perdí a mi madre… he perdido todo lo que siempre e querido… que me a importado… no quiero… no podría soportar perder a Kagome…"

"Veo que te has enamorado también de Kagome-sama no???..."

"Si…"

"Pues yo también Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha volteo a verle…

"Sango… a sido… yo… mi vida durara mucho menos Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha ahora era quien veía sorprendido a su amigo…

"Es por tu kazana no???..."

"Si… ya no puedo usarlo mas… pero… si es para proteger a Sango yo… yo… no dudare en usarle…"

"Te comprendo… así me siento cada noche de luna nueva…"

"Inuyasha… yo quería pedirte… que renunciaran a la búsqueda de Naraku y de los fragmentos de la perla en caso de que yo llegara a morir…"

"Pero que estas diciendo Miroku???..."

"Nosotros somos un equipo y aun así se nos hace difícil luchar contra Naraku… tu solo no podrías contra el… y tu y Kagome-sama tampoco… y con Sango se les haría mas fácil pero… ella correría mucho peligro… "

"Lo comprendo pero sabes que yo… yo les protegería cuanto pudiera…"

"Lo se… pero mira… Koga ha renunciado a la búsqueda de Naraku al no tener sus fragmentos…"

"Lo se Miroku pero… el final esta muy cerca es por eso que yo tengo miedo… tanto por el resultado de la batalla como de lo que sucederá después… todo me asusta…"

"Yo también tengo miedo Inuyasha…"

Ambos suspiraron y miraron el horizonte…

"Hablando de otra cosa… iras mañana por Kagome-sama???..."

"Si… ya seria la semana que me pidió…"

------

Kagome se había quedado hasta mas tarde practicando su tiro con le arco en al escuela… al principio de la semana se había unido al club de arquería y ella sentía que le vendría bien mejorar su puntería… ahí estaba nuevamente en su ultimo tiro… había mejorado bastante con algunos tips que le dieron y se sentía con energías renovadas para la batalla contra Naraku… ya habían pasado muchas cosas y sentía que esta seria la ultima batalla…

Había practicado con su arco… sin saber como sus poderes habían aumentado… tal vez era por lo que Inuyasha le dijo de que tendría un vinculo con su alma si lo tenia siempre con ella… así… con su uniforme sin mangas y su falda de siempre con su mochila y el carcaj con las flechas comenzó a caminar despacio por la ciudad con el arco en la mano… se encontró con el parque y decidió tomar un atajo atravesándole…

------

"Hola Inu-no-nichan…"

"Hola… y Kagome???..."

"Aun no ha venido pero es porque se a quedado a la practica de arquería toda la semana…"

"Pero ya anocheció… mejor iré por ella…"

"Bueno…"

Inuyasha salió de la casa y busco el olor de Kagome… el viento soplaba al lado contrario y no le permitía percibir su aroma… así que decidió recorrer los alrededores… se estaba preocupando…

------

Kagome venia tranquila caminando por la calle cuando vio a una feliz pareja caminando abrazada… ella suspiro… se veían tan felices… como quisiera verse en la misma posición con Inuyasha… aunque fuera caminando tomados de la mano simplemente… con un pequeño abrazo… eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse la chica mas afortunada…

Kagome movió la cabeza hacia los lados y su mirada se entristeció… eso era lo que necesitaba antes… ahora… no podría decir algo así… no ahora…

"Que te sucede Kagome???..."

Kagome se sorprendió al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con le Hanyou vistiendo como siempre lo hacia y una de las gorras que su madre le daba cuando estaba en esa época y salían…

"No nada… apresurémonos a regresar…"

Kagome evito la mirada del Hanyou y comenzó a caminar queriendo pasar a su lado pero este le detuvo sosteniéndola suavemente por el brazo… Inuyasha estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando vio que ella veía interesada algo del otro lado de la calle y desvió su mirada para encontrarse a la pareja riendo y abrasándose compartiendo un helado… la chica se lleno la comisura de los labios y el chico le limpio dándole un suave beso…

El corazón de ambos chicos comenzó a correr con rapidez al ver la tierna escena colocándose ellos en los papeles de la pareja… pero después Kagome reacciono y la imagen dejo de verse como ella e Inuyasha y paso a ser Inuyasha y Kikyo… las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos al igual del recuerdo que la miko había compartido con el Hanyou frente a sus ojos… y si eso no fuera suficiente… ella había compartido un beso nada romántico a voluntario con el Hanyou… movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia los lados y comenzó a correr soltándose del Hanyou por este estar aun en su visión…

Inuyasha reacciono ante el olor de las lagrimas de la muchacha… siempre odiaba percibir ese olor porque le oprimía el corazón… detestaba verla triste… verla llorar… verla sufrir… verla dolida… y la mayoría de las veces que la había visto así era por causa suya… el le había lastimado demasiado y sentía que era hora de remediarlo…

Corrió y rápidamente alcanzo a la chica… para su sorpresa ya había subido todas las gradas del templo y atravesaba el patio pero el fue mas rápido y la jalo hacia el abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho… Kagome lloro en el… mojando su haori…Inuyasha podía sentir la cálidas gotas mojar su ropa y tener contacto con su piel…

Inuyasha retrocedió un poco y llevo una de sus manos al mentón de la chica aun dejando la otra en su cintura…

"No llores mas por favor Kagome…"

La chica trato de ver mejor al Hanyou a través de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y le daban una borrosa imagen del Hanyou… lo vio comenzando a acercarse a ella… creyó que era un truco que le creaban sus ojos hasta que le vio demasiado cerca… parpadeo y al abrir los ojos las lagrimas que aun permanecían en sus ojos se escaparon de ellos bajando por sus mejillas mientras sentía el aliento cálido del Hanyou chocar contra sus labios entreabiertos… Kagome cerro los ojos automáticamente al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios del Hanyou posarse sobre los suyos… Inuyasha ladeo un poco mas el rostro y la apretó mas contra el y rodo su mano de su mentón hasta su mejilla recogiendo la lagrima que se deslizaba por el lugar y le acariciaba con su pulgar tratando de borrar todo rastro de su dolor… como deseaba animar sus labios con ese beso… deseaba trasmitirle todo su amor… mostrarle que estaba ahí y que nunca mas iba a marcharse… Kagome correspondió su abrazo… paso sus brazos hasta la espalda del Hanyou soltando la mochila que tenia en su mano y apretando los fuertes músculos de su espalda… Inuyasha percibió como ella le apretaba… Inuyasha se inclino mas hacia ella y la apretó con mas fuerza hacia el inclinándola hacia atrás y haciendo que la chica comenzara a retrocedieron pasos cortos… así avanzaron hasta terminar contra el Go-Shimboku… Kagome gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua del Hanyou introducirse en su boca explorándola con ahínco… Inuyasha apretó su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha… sintiendo mas su calidez y las curvas de su cuerpo… mientras que Kagome sintió cada musculo del Hanyou pegarse contra ella… el calor de su cuerpo y algunos cabellos que caían entre ellos cubriéndoles… manteniéndoles ocultos de la luz de la luna…

Inuyasha llevo una de sus manos hasta las caderas de Kagome introduciendo sus dedos unos pocos centimitos de bajo de la camisa acariciando su suave piel… gimió al sentir la lengua de Kagome pasarse sobre sus colmillos para luego pasar a enrollarse con su lengua… Inuyasha empezó a respirar pesadamente… percibió el olor a la excitación de Kagome creciendo entre ellos al igual que el propio… Kagome gimió nuevamente al sentir una la presión del miembro del Hanyou en su vientre... eso solamente significaba que el Hanyou no quería para ahí… y ella quería detenerse???...

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por las últimas imágenes de la vida de Kikyo… y recordó que Inuyasha la había besado… estaría pensando que ella es Kikyo???... la esta poniendo en su lugar???... las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y comenzó a empujar al Hanyou hacia atrás…

Inuyasha se sorprendió pero entonces comprendió que se había excedido con las caricias hacia la miko del futuro…

"Kagome…"

Al verla llorando se sintió fatal… la había lastimado de alguna manera???... no había querido besarlo y aun así el había avanzado… no… estaba seguro que hacia unos momentos ella misma había introducido su lengua en su boca… entonces… porque lloraba???...

"Inuyasha…"

Lo vio fijamente… esta vez el no evitaba su mirada como luego de ver a Kikyo… pero… no podía evitar que eso pasara por su mente ya que cuando recién se conocieron le había hecho lo mismo… se había sentido demasiado confundida… se limpio las lagrimas y tomo su mochila para salir corriendo hacia su casa dejando tirado ahí el arco y el carcaj…

"Kagome… que te sucede???..."´

Inuyasha se sintió incomodo momentos después y noto que la Hakama le apretaba… cosa que le resultaba ilógica ya que era un vestimenta muy floja… noto cual era la parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba rígida pero aun así no comprendió… Inuyasha subió al Go-Shimboku y soltó le nudo de su Hakama para ver mejor la extraña razón de su cuerpo aun sin comprender… no vio nada que no hubiera visto antes excepto el color oscuro que había tomado su miembro al igual que su rigidez pero porque???...

Suspiro y volvió a amarrar su Hakama tratando de dejarla mas floja para que no el incomodara… sus pensamientos aun se encontraban centrados en la hermosa colegiala… en su sabor… en su olor… el olor de su excitación… se había excitado por sus besos???... si eso era verdad se sentiría fabuloso pero acaso lo que le sucedía en ese momento era consecuencia de la excitación que le inundaba a el???...

Demasiadas preguntas se formularon en su mente así que decidió esperar a que todos durmieran para entrar en la habitación de Kagome a hablar con ella… o mejor debía de ir después de que desapareciera la extraña reacción de su cuerpo para pedirle ir a Sengoku-Jidai para hablar con mas calma…

Así espero un rato más y fue a la habitación de la chica necesitaban hablar…

**Hola!!! xD… aquí estoy yo de nuevo… me han surgido diferentes ideas últimamente… es que cuando pierdo la inspiración para las otras épocas necesito auxiliarme en algún fic del Sengoku-Jidai… y esta es mi solución… "Juntos" podía ser mi solución pero yo quería un fic que no fuera desde un principio al lemon sino que dejemos pasar las cosas… podría por primera vez en mi historia dejarle para el final… pero eso no significaría que no habrá situaciones especiales como esta xD… espero que les guste y prometo comenzar a actualizar fics ya sea este o juntos… o tu fuiste mi luz… ambos están ya con el resto de capítulos comenzados pero la inspiración s eme e corta al llegar la noche y tener sueño para luego apagar la compu e irme a dormir xd… al volverla a encender es como comenzar de 0 de nuevo xD… weno weno…**

**Saluditos**

**Eiko 007**

------*------

04.12.09

Hola xD había quitado esta historia porque estaba en formato script, pero la estoy agregando, no le voy a cambiar nada, solo errores "de dedo" que tenia como laguna en lugar de alguna y cositas así xD weno weno mucha suerte con todo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Kagome subió aun muy desanimada a su habitación, había cenado sin deseos de hacerlo y ya venia del baño después de lavar su cara y sus dientes… tal vez durmiendo un rato se calmaría… porque??? Era la pregunta que vagaba por su mente… porque cuando por fin tenia lo que siempre quiso… a Inuyasha besándole con ternura… porque tenia que alejarse de el… acaso ya no lo amaba???... no, eso no era verdad… si no le siguiera amando no seguiría sintiendo ese dolor en su interior desde que descubrió sus sentimientos para con el Hanyou… ahora no podía evitar dejar de pensar en que porque espero a que Kikyo ya no estuviera en ese mundo???... se habían estado encontrando mucho antes de su partida… su corazón había cedido ante los trucos de Naraku y se había infectado… ella era humana no de piedra!!! Maldición había encontrado a Inuyasha y a Kikyo abrazados en una cabaña!!! Y ella… detrás de ellos porque estaban en peligro…

Suspiro… detestaba sentirse así de miserable… detestaba no ser la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha y que el si fuera el dueño de su corazón… detestaba que actuara de formas tan diferentes al estar a solas con ella… muchas veces indiferente… preocupado… aburrido… enfadado… nada de eso le lastimaba tanto como que se comportara como lo había hecho hacia un rato… cariñoso… se arrepentía de haber deseado tantas veces que el Hanyou le tratara así… sentía en lo profundo de su alma que la buscaba como reemplazo de Kikyo… a pesar de ya haber pasado un tiempo el daño en su corazón seguía en pie… maldición el había llorado lagrimas de sangre por ella!!!... por su querida Kikyo… era verdad que Kikyo había cambiado bastante de cuando ella le conoció y cuando trato de matarla pero… pero aun así… seguía siendo fría… seguía… siendo amada por Inuyasha… cuantas veces no había deseado haber sido ella amada de esa forma por Inuyasha… maldición el la había perdonado después de que había intentado asesinarlo como 5 veces!!!... y el la seguía amado… y en todo ese tiempo ella donde estaba???... en el 2º plano como siempre lo había estado y seguía estando aun después de la muerte de Kikyo… se dio cuenta que lo que Hakudoshi le dijo un día para lastimarla y hacer que la oscuridad se apoderara de su corazón a pesar de ser cruel… era cierto…

"_**El corazón de Inuyasha le sigue perteneciendo a Kikyo aun estando muerta…"**_

Eso era cierto en el pasado seguía siendo cierto en el presente y estaba casi segura de que iba a ser lo mismo en el futuro… sintió que las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos nuevamente y se sintió aliviada de ser ahora cobijada por la oscuridad de su habitación cerro la puerta despacio … no sabría como explicarlo y no quería que se le fuera prohibido ir al Sengoku-Jidai… no estando tan cerca del final… avanzo despacio y se sentó en su cama dejando que las lagrimas bajaran libres por sus mejillas… una brisa entro en su habitación después del leve ruido de la ventana al ser abierta… unos momentos después Inuyasha estaba dentro de su habitación…

Esta vez no evito su mirada… le vio llorando… vio su mirada dorada entristecida… le vio hasta cierto punto molesta… no sabia porque… pero estaba enfadada con el… quería decirle como se sentía… gritarle como siempre lo hacia… pero su corazón ya dolía demasiado y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un suave suspiro…

Inuyasha se sintió preocupado y miserable de nuevo… ahí estaba Kagome frente a el… triste… llorando… y el no sabia que hacer para ayudarle… no sabia que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor… no sabia como sanar esas profundas heridas en su corazón…

Camino despacio hacia ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola suavemente… pegándola a el… colocando su rostro sobre uno de sus frágiles hombros cubiertos por un pequeño tirante… rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos… oliendo su piel y su cabello… Kagome podía sentir los brazos de Inuyasha estrecharla con delicadeza… su cálido aliento caer sobre su hombro… la calidez de su ser…

"Inuyasha… de… déjame…"

No quería decirle eso… no quería separarse de el… pero necesitaba alejarlo o terminaría mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba…

"No lo hare…"

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida… llevo sus manos al pecho del Hanyou y trato de separarlo de ella… le intento empujar lejos de ella pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano… el Hanyou no se movió ni un centímetro...

"Porque???... porque ahora quieres alejarme de ti???... porque??? Porque me quieres apartar de tu lado cuando prometiste permanecer junto a mi???..."

Kagome sintió como sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas al escuchar la voz quebrada del Hanyou hablándole de esa forma… el estaba triste… el estaba confundido y tenia muchas preguntas al igual que ella pero nadie estaba dando ni una sola respuesta…

"Porque esperaste tanto para acercarte a mi???... cuando decidiste que querías estar a mi lado???..."

Inuyasha se sintió ahora más confundido y un poco mas lastimado… ella le hablaba como si a el nunca le hubiera importado nada con respecto a ella…

"Pero que dices???... sobre que estas hablando???..."

Kagome miro hacia otro lado sintiéndose miserable… sus labios temblaron y su voz fue un leve susurro en el aire frio de la habitación pero fue perfectamente captado por las blancas orejas del Hanyou…

"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha no pudo evitar ponerse furioso… en que rayos pensaba??? Que tenia que ver ella en todo eso??? Eso se trataba de ellos!!! El y Kagome!!! Y nadie mas!!!... Kikyo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto…

"Eso no tiene nada que ver!!!..."

"No!!! Te equivocas todo es sobre eso… todo es sobre eso porque tu… tu…"

Kagome miro hacia los ojos del Hanyou directamente… había evitado su mirada pero se decidió a enfrentarlo finalmente después de todo algún día tendería que decirlo la parte mas difícil de aceptarlo ella misma había pasado ahora hacerle saber a el que ella lo sabia no debería de representar en mayor problema…

"Tu siempre la amaras…"

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ponerse furioso… no podía creer que ella le estuviese diciendo eso después de haberle correspondido sus besos de esa forma… abrazado de esa forma… el le beso con todo su amor y ella no percibió nada de eso… ella… ella…

"Ya cállate!!! No digas eso nunca mas!!!..."

Inuyasha empujo a la chica hacia la cama… se coloco sobre ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente sin permitirle responder a lo que el había dicho… no iba a permitirle que continuara diciendo tales mentiras… no podía creer que ella siguiera con aquello en la cabeza cuando el ya le había demostrado que ella era la única… con Kikyo nunca paso de juntar sus labios y ya… nada más… un pequeño y suave roce… en cambio los besos que compartía y había compartido con la chica debajo de su cuerpo no se comparaban…

Kagome no pudo evitar dejar de resistirse al sentir a Inuyasha abrazarla con esa fuerza y besarla con esa pasión, su pesado aliento cayendo sobre sus labios y adentrándose en su boca, un pequeño hilo de la saliva de ambos se deslizo por la mejillas de la chica sin llegar a la almohada porque el Hanyou lo noto y dejo de besarle para recoger la gota con su lengua así introduciéndola de una vez en la boca de la chica de nuevo al llegar a la comisura de sus labios… Kagome no podía controlarse mas… estaba excitándose al tener al Hanyou de esa forma, después de todo era algo normal, ella lo amaba y llevaba tres años a su lado, Inuyasha tenia el cuerpo mas fenomenal que nunca había visto, su olor era maravilloso, la suavidad de su piel, el sonido de su voz y su sabor… sus besos… gimió y arqueo su espalda contra el Hanyou… Inuyasha se apretó más contra la muchacha también y llevo una de sus piernas entre las de la chica enterrándola en el lugar rozándola en Kagome… Kagome gimió de nuevo al sentir la pierna de Inuyasha entre las de ella, estaba llevando un pantalón pero eso no significaba que no le excitara más sentir la Hanyou rozar su lugar mas sensible… Inuyasha no cabía en su ser… era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo… lo que estaba oliendo… lo que estaba escuchando y lo que estaba saboreando… los gemidos de Kagome… la dulzura de su boca… el delicioso aroma que le excitaba y le enloquecía… sentir el calor entre sus piernas y la suavidad y redondez de sus pechos oprimirse con fuerza contra el cada vez que la chica gemía y se aferraba con mayor fuerza contra el…

"Inu… ya… sha…"

Inuyasha intento articular una palabra pero no fue capaz de ello… el escuchar su voz y sentir como enredaba sus piernas con las de el y se apretaba mas fuertemente contra su cuerpo le enloqueció… dejo caer casi todo su peso sobre la chica haciéndoles hundir mas en la cama… le resultaba casi imposible respirar… sentía que moría si dejaba sus labios y su cuerpo… a penas pudo gemir suavemente mientras tomaba su labio inferior y lo succionaba haciendo que la chica se arqueara nuevamente contra el…

"Kagome hija mira…"

La Sra. Higurashi se quedo parada en la puerta de la habitación con la camisa que le había comprado a su hija… la luz del pasillo era suficiente para mostrarle la escena del Hanyou sobre Kagome prácticamente embistiéndola… no la habían escuchado de eso estaba segura… y ella no se sentía capaz de formular alguna palabra… el impacto era demasiado… ella confiaba en su hija y en el Hanyou… y sabia que tenían fuertes sentimientos que les unían pero llegar a eso… bueno en la época era algo normal pero… un fuerte gemido de ambos le hizo entrar de nuevo en si por una palabra… "bebe"…

"Jovencitos deténganse ahora mismo!!!..."

Las orejas del Hanyou se movieron al percibir un sonido ajeno a Kagome que era el centro de su mundo en ese momento… nada que no fuera Kagome estaba excluido de su mente y su atención así como de su concentración… pero en ese momento sintió a alguien darle una palmada en la espalda… eso no era posible cuando los brazos de Kagome estaba alrededor de su cuello… se asusto y se separo de la chica de golpe…

Kagome estaba perdida en lo que sentía… había soñado muchas veces con ello… demasiadas quizás… siempre se había dicho que era demasiado… o se había sentido terrible al tener sueño semejantes con el Hanyou… pero ahora nada le importaba… ahora lo sentía a el… haciéndole el amor… Inuyasha se separo de ella de golpe y miro hacia un lado… un poco molesta por su repentina decisión fijo su vista en donde la tenia el Hanyou y dio un grito de sorpresa al ver a su madre…

"Mama!!!..."

Se salió de entre las piernas del Hanyou y se sentó en al cama pegando su espalda a la pared…

"Creo que tendremos una larga platica así que cálmense y bajen…"

La Sra. Higurashi se dio la vuelta y encendió la luz antes de salir de la habitación…

La pareja volteo a verse y de inmediato se sonrojaron Inuyasha se bajo de la cama y se paro frente a la chica…

"Kagome…" "Inuyasha…"

No sabia que decir, se sentó al borde de la cama y al voltear a ver al Hanyou vio la enorme protuberancia en su Hakama y su sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro por completo… volteo a ver hacia otro lugar y se cubrió la boca con las manos…

Inuyasha pudo percibir el olor de la vergüenza en la chica y volteo a verse… vio que nuevamente su cuerpo actuaba extraño y no sabia si esa era la causa de la turbación de la jovencita…

"Kagome… que me pasa???..."

"No lo se tu nunca actuaste así y…"

"No me refiero a eso sino a esto…"

Kagome tuvo la precaución de voltear a ver su rostro y no ningún otro lugar a pesar de despertar su curiosidad…

"Esto…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada queriendo que la jovencita hiciera lo mismo pero ella no lo hizo…

"Porque sucede???..."

Kagome se sonrojo aun mas pero no quito su vista del rostro del Hanyou porque sabia hacia donde iría si lo hacia…

"No sabes porque sucede???... eres tan inocente Inuyasha???..."

"Feh!!!... no te burles a mi nadie me hablo sobre esto!!!..."

"Esta bien… pues es por…"

"Porque ahora??? Porque cuando estoy contigo??? Porque nunca me paso antes???..."

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y cerro sus ojos para voltear a ver hacia otro lugar y luego abrirlos… no podía creer que ella fuera la única que lograra esa reacción en el cuerpo del Hanyou… acaso… no… no era posible… Inuyasha solamente pensaba que ella era Kikyo… sus ojos se volvieron triste y suspiro…

"Pues eso sucede cuando deseas a alguien…"

"Es lo mismo que cuando tu hueles similar a mi cuando esto sucede???..."

Kagome simplemente asintió no quería admitir con sus propias palabras que era excitada por el Hanyou…

Kagome se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo pensándolo bien… no sabia cuanto duraba esa reacción en un hombre pero no iba dejarlo que bajara así a enfrentar a su madre…

"Inuyasha quita tu Kosode rojo…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió y de sonrojo un poco por el atrevimiento de la muchacha… pero obedeció Kagome se volteo y lo tomo… lo enrollo en su cintura por las mangas colocándolas frente a ella para que no se viera buena parte de su pantalón…

"Colócatelo así para que mi madre no vea "Eso"…"

Inuyasha asintió y tomo el Kosode para imitar a la muchacha Kagome sonrió al ver que ya estaba oculto…

"Bien bajemos…"

Inuyasha simplemente asintió y comenzó a seguir a la chica escaleras abajo…

**Hola!!! Weno weno aquí esta mi próximo cap desde el lunes le tenia comenzado y le quería terminar pero tuve una semana muy agitada en el cole xD… weno weno pero aquí ta otro lemon sin final para los amante del lemon como yo… veamos la vergonzosa situación por la que va a pasar nuestra pareja el explicarse frente a la señora Higurashi xD… y si alguien por ahí sabe cuanto duran los chico… weno weno cuanto puede durar una erección me informan!!! Onegai!!! Me seria de ayuda en el fic xD… gracias por apoyar mis fics!!! Sayito!!!...**

04.12.09

Ya llegue al segundo cap xD me estoy muriendo del sueño así que ya solo voy a leer un poquito mas y se los voy a publicar y me voy a dormir xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

Kagome termino de bajar las escaleras y vio a su madre sentada en el sillón muy seria… trago lentamente ya que su madre rara vez ponía esa cara…

"Siéntense…"

Kagome se sentó frente a su madre y el Hanyou le siguió pero no se sentó a la par de Kagome a pesar de sentarse en el mismo sofá… la Sra. Higurashi les vio un poco extrañada pero pensó era por la vergüenza de haberse visto descubiertos…

"Primero empezare con lo mas importante… era la primera vez que algo así sucedía???..."

"Si…"

"Bueno…"

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver la Hanyou y este se sonrojo levemente…

"En el Go-Shimboku… bueno…"

"No fue igual…"

La Sra. Higurashi suspiro un poco aliviada…

"Entonces cuando comenzó esto???..."

"Hoy…" Kagome e Inuyasha respondieron al unisonó.

La Sra. Higurashi volvió a sonreír ya mas tranquila…

"Kagome querida… me resulta extraño viniendo de ti que no pensaras en las consecuencias…"

Kagome vio a su madre mas tranquila por su forma de hablarle pero se quedo pensativa ante la pregunta…

"Que consecuencias???..."

"Un bebe…"

La chica se llevo las manos a la boca… como pudo haber pasado semejante cosa por alto???... después suspiro…

"No volverá a ocurrir mama… lo lamento… no se que me paso…"

"Fue mi culpa…"

"La culpa es de ambos…"

"Pero…"

Kagome se puso de pie molesta viendo al Hanyou…

"Es verdad!!! Todo esto fue tu culpa!!!... yo nunca te creí así pero veo que eres mucho peor que Miroku!!!..."

Inuyasha vio sorprendido y dolido a la muchacha… acaso le decía que era un enorme pervertido que…

"Espera!!! Si lo dices por lo de Kikyo… eso es…"

"Osuwari… Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari!!!..."

Inuyasha cayó al suelo golpeándose con fuerza varias veces…

"Estúpido inconsecuente mentiroso infiel desconsiderado!!! Osuwari!!!... No te quiero volver a ver!!!..."

Kagome molesta se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto golpeando la puerta con fuerza…

La Sra. Higurashi se sorprendió ante la escena… pero muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente y el Hanyou que se levantaba adolorido frente a ella tenia respuestas…

"Inuyasha… podrías responderme quien es Kikyo???..."

Inuyasha se seto en el sofá y vio sorprendido a la mujer frente a el… esa seria una larga platica… suspiro y le vio fijamente a los ojos…

"No se si Kagome les conto que yo fui sellado por 50 años por una miko???..."

"Si… pero no menciono su nombre…"

"pues ella es Kikyo… y Kagome es su reencarnación por lo tanto ellas son muy parecidas… pero… solamente en el exterior… creo… que Kagome es todo lo que Kikyo quería llegar a ser…"

La Sra. Higurashi vio la tristeza en los ojos del Hanyou al hablar sobre la miko…

"Porque te llamo infiel???... acaso engañas a mi hija???..."

"No!!!... no… eso es algo que yo jamás haría… cuando yo estaba mas confundido… yo escogía a Kikyo… y Kagome… aun así… ella decidió permanecer a mi lado… yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar pero la vida de Kikyo estaba nuevamente en peligro y ella murió por mi… y yo se lo debía…"

"Tu estuviste con Kikyo???..."

"Yo estuve mucho tiempo a su lado pero… nos besamos solamente dos veces!!! Y no como Kagome y yo… sino…"

Inuyasha se sonrojo al recordar los besos que Kagome y el compartieron momentos antes…

"Oh… ya veo… pero tu no sigues queriendo a Kikyo verdad??? Tu en verdad amas a mi hija???..."

Inuyasha vio a la Sra. Higurashi fijamente…

"La amo desde hace mucho… pero… como Kikyo fue resucitada y traída a este mundo con un cuerpo de barro y huesos me hacia sentir culpable… aun después de haber aclarado mis sentimientos en cuanto a ambas… me sentía culpable al amar a Kagome con ella presente… sentía que era como traicionarla…"

"Pero ella…"

"Ella… ella murió hace un tiempo… y yo… de una forma u otra me sentí liberado… de promesas que le hice y que ya no podía cumplir… pero ahora… Kagome no cree que yo sea sincero con ella… ella no… ya no cree en mi palabra porque yo le e fallado…"

Inuyasha se sentía culpable… ahora comprendía un poco mas porque Kagome se negaba rotundamente a creer en el pero… pero eso… eso no podía justificarse por el hecho de que el siempre se preocupara por ella y siempre le protegiera… el siempre estuvo pendiente de ella… y solo en contadas ocasiones le fallo… y ahora injustamente era rechazado por ella…

"Ya veo… pero ella a sufrido mucho por esas veces que no te has decidido por estar siempre con ella…"

Inuyasha vio a la mujer sorprendido…

"En una ocasión… hacia un tiempo… mucho tiempo… después de que llevaba un tiempo viajando por el pozo… yo la encontré llorando cerca del Go-Shimboku… pero no pregunte por sus motivos… ahora los imagino…"

Inuyasha sintió que se volvía miniatura… el había hecho llorar a Kagome… el realmente la había lastimado… el la hizo llorar por nada… el la hizo sufrir… y ella aun así… aun así…

Inuyasha se puso de pie…

"Perdóneme… yo… no merezco el perdón de nadie…"

Inuyasha salió corriendo sin decir más y brinco por el pozo… nadie iba a molestarle en aquella época…

Así llego al otro lado del pozo y fue directo al Go-Shimboku para aclarar mas su mente… y para auto reprenderse por el dolor que le había causado a ella… el era e culpable… el la había lastimado… a una miko hermosa y pura que el amaba y el… el solamente un Hanyou que no tenia derecho ni a mirarla se había propasado con ella hiriendo sus sentimientos nuevamente… mas de lo que ya lo había hecho anteriormente…

"Maldición… porque soy tan estúpido???!!!..."

Inuyasha golpeo el árbol con fuerza haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran… pero aun podía hacer algo… podía permanecer a su lado como ella estuvo siempre con el para enmendar sus errores… estar con ella… pero no con ella… sin tocarle… solamente apoyándole como ella lo había hecho con el… Inuyasha vio fijamente al árbol…

'Siempre voy a estar con ella… es una promesa…'

------

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la luz del sol entrar en su habitación… al ver el reloj junto a su cama se dio cuenta que aun era muy temprano… cerro sus ojos y se volteo en su cama… no quería ir a la escuela pero tampoco quería ir al Sengoku-Jidai… no quería ver a Inuyasha aun… no sabia que reacción iba a tener el… no sabia que podía hacer ella… no sabia nada… solamente que estaba muy confundida y no sabia que pensar… suspiro y se levanto… su madre entro a la habitación con una pequeña bolsa blanca…

"Buenos días hija…"

Kagome le sonrió a su madre y respondió el saludo restregándose un poco los ojos… la Sra. Higurashi se sentó a su lado en la cama…

"Hoy regresaras a la otra época verdad???..."

Kagome le vio un poco interrogante…

"Pero hoy es viernes…"

La Sra. Higurashi le sonrió amablemente…

"No hija hoy es sábado…"

Kagome se rio de su misma estaba perdida… realmente necesitaba un descanso…

"Entonces si iré no me queda de otra…"

La Sra. Higurashi le extendió la pequeña bolsa blanca y Kagome vio en su interior un poco sorprendida… saco la pequeña caja y dio un pequeño grito al comprender su función…

"Mama!!! Porque me das esto???!!!... yo… yo…"

"Nosotras no hablamos mucho desde aquel día Kagome… y… bueno yo espero realmente que pienses muy bien las cosas… y me gustaría que todo fuera como debe de ser… pero ahora ya no se piensa como antes… y yo puedo comprenderte… escucha simplemente tómalo como una prevención…"

Kagome se sonrojo mucho… nunca creyó que su madre pudiera hablarle de esa forma tan… abierta… la Sra. Higurashi se puso de pie…

"Después de todo ya eres bastante grande como para pensar sobre las consecuencias en todo sentido… bien… espero que resuelvas tus problemas con Inuyasha… el te quiere mucho… tenle un poco de paciencia hija…"

Su madre le sonrió y salió de la habitación… Kagome se quedo sentada en su cama si saber que pensar… finalmente suspiro y dejo la pequeña caja de pastillas anticonceptivas en la cama… era demasiado para su cerebro…

Salió de su habitación se dio un baño relajador… después regreso a su habitación y abrió su gaveta de ropa interior… ya no era como la de antes… llena de bragas con animalitos y de varios colores… ahora a mayoría eran de un solo fondo y mas pequeñas… suspiro y tomo unas cuantas escogiendo una negra para ese día… las demás las metió en su mochila… abrió la gaveta de sus sostenes y se encontró con lo contrario ahora estos eran mas grandes… suspiro… Últimamente no se fijaba mucho en ella misma… solamente estaba pendiente de las luchas en el Sengoku-Jidai y de sus exámenes y pruebas en la época actual… no quería ir con el uniforme de su preparatoria… acababa de entrar a esta prácticamente… busco entre su ropa y solamente encontró algunas faldas y otros jeans… no quería un jean porque sentía que tenia menos libertad pero su falda podía rebelar cosas que no debía… suspiro… cuanto tiempo no llevaba yendo al Sengoku-Jidai con la falda de su uniforme??? Tomo una falda negra y su pijama para después tomar una camisa de mangas largas pero ajustada a su cuerpo y con el cuello en forma de cuadro de color azul… busco sus zapatos de la prepa y tomo el uniforme colgado detrás de su puerta para guardarlo también en su mochila… comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo para luego bajar las gradas y comer algo…

Finalmente iba a paso lento hacia el pozo… era inútil llevar libros… ya que ahora se concentraba en llevar medicinas y muchas vendas… su arco y carcaj… pensaba en llevar el arco de sus practicas… pero el arco que poseía enviada por Kikyo… le ayudaba a expulsar mejor sus poderes espirituales… suspiro… de nuevo Kikyo… Kikyo… siempre Kikyo… pateo el suelo con fuerza nuevamente enojada… no lo soportaba… se sentía mal al enfadarse con ella pero… siempre tenia todo antes que ella… y Kagome era simplemente vista como la sombra de Kikyo para todos la que la conocieron… incluyendo a Inuyasha…

"Estúpido…"

No pudo evitar enfadarse y sonrojarse… habían muchos conflictos en su interior antiguamente… no sabia si enfadarse con el Hanyou o ponerse feliz o avergonzarse… no era algo nuevo en su época… pero si para ella y se imaginaba que muy mal visto en el Sengoku-Jidai… suspiro de nuevo y se dio cuenta que estaba en el pozo… solamente brinco… al salir del otro lado estaba a punto de buscar una enredadera para salir del pozo cuando sintió un fuerte brazo rodea su cintura y levantarla… en momentos se vio fuera del pozo siendo colocada suavemente por Inuyasha en el suelo… sabia que era el… por la forma de agarrarla… por el haori rojo que siempre llevaba por los cabellos blancos que había visto volar… pero no quería verle de frente… no sabia como reaccionar…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Inuyasha caminado delante de ella con sus cosas… su mochila su carcaj y su arco…

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos… los demás nos esperan…"

Kagome vio como Inuyasha le esquivaba… el tampoco podía hacerle frente y así estaba mejor para ambos… Kagome suspiro y dio un paso pero tropezó… dio un pequeño grito y casi al instante vio rojo… Inuyasha estaba abrazándola sosteniéndola en sus brazos nuevamente… antes sabia que hubiera sido diferente pero ahora no sabia que hacer… fue como si se detuviera el tiempo… escucho su carcaj y su arco caer al suelo al lado de ellos…

Se levanto un poco y abrazo también el Hanyou… había sido una semana entera y le había extrañado… se recostó tranquila contra su pecho… no quería que nada mas los interrumpiera… eso era lo único que quería… sentirse protegida por el como siempre había sido… Inuyasha la apretó contra el también apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro… el viento soplo suavemente y sus cabellos se movieron al igual que los del Hanyou… era como un cuadro mágico y hermoso… perfecto para ella… cuanto deseaba poder decir que Inuyasha era suyo y que podía abrazarlo cuando quisiera… que podía siempre buscar sus brazos y su pecho para sentirse tranquila cuando estaba asustada o triste...

"Inuyasha…"

No supo porque sintió ganas de llorar… se sentía miserable… la espero tanto tiempo decidido a no buscar abrazarla de esa forma… a no buscar que corresponda a su amor o a su cariño pero no podía evitarlo… la necesitaba a su lado… necesitaba que ella le quisiera… necesitaba sentir que le correspondía… lo necesitaba… solo cuando estaba con ella… porque ella le hacia sentir que era querido… que era bueno… y que la merecía aunque fuera una mentira…

"Kagome…"

Kagome no quería pensar ya en nada más… solamente en ese bonito abrazo… solamente eso… una muestra de cariño… simplemente eso… o así quería verlo ella… como alguien que le apreciaba mucho y la ayudaba…

Inuyasha con pesar se alejo un poco de ella cuando Kagome empezó a retroceder después de soltarle con suavidad… la vio a los ojos… vio esos ojos que le veían como a un igual… como a alguien a quien no existía para el en su realidad… pero en su realidad para ella si… para quien era todo para el… para…

"Kagome…"

Kagome simplemente le sonrió como antes…

"Gracias Inuyasha… porque no vamos con los demás??? Dijiste que nos esperaban no…"

Inuyasha también le sonrió y Kagome recogió su carcaj y sus flechas mientras que Inuyasha recogió la mochila y comenzó a caminar a su lado…

**Hola!!! xD… se que me tarde un poco pero también tengo a 1/2 cap secuestrada xD… es que e estado en exámenes esta semana pero ya no podía mas y tenia que escribir xd… saben que así se domina bien el estrés… xD… sobre todo con un buen lemon xD… jijijiji… espero que les guste y también traerles el próximo cap pronto… sayito…**

04.12.09

Ahhhhh feliz navidad adelantada xD 20 días para la víspera xD tengo otros dos one-shots que estaba haciendo, pero tengo demasiado sueño como para seguir escribiendo xD y también les quiero traducir un fic súper xD ya veo, me quedan solo 4 días en el hospital!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Y de ahí vacaciones xD ahí voy a aprovechar xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La pareja apareció ante sus amigos… Shippo salió corriendo para brincar en los brazos de Kagome…

"Kagome!!!..."

Kagome se detuvo para sostener al zorrito en sus brazos mientras que Inuyasha siguió de paso entrando a la cabaña simplemente asomando su cabeza para anunciar a su amigos que ya se marchaban…

Sango y Miroku salieron de la cabaña junto con la anciana Kaede…

"Inuyasha paciencia… bueno… ya nos vamos Kaede-baba…"

"Cuídense mucho… hola Kagome… veo que nos saludamos y despedimos al mismo tiempo…"

"Hola Kaede-baba… si… bueno… debemos de seguir…"

La anciana sonrió a la chica del futuro notando que el Hanyou era quien llevaba su mochila dejándole simplemente lo mas liviano y que ella debe llevar…

------

El grupo estaba reunido alrededor de una fogata en la noche ya… las chicas estaban hablando animadamente mientras Inuyasha se encontraba lejos del grupo sentado en una roca y Miroku escuchaba a la chicas hablar dando un vistazo de vez en cuando al Hanyou… finalmente Miroku se decidió a ponerse de pie para ir a buscar al Hanyou…

"Sucedió algo???..."

Inuyasha no respondió sabiendo que el houshi estaba parado a su lado…

"No a pasado nada…"

"Anda no te cierres…"

"Yo… lastime a Kagome…"

"Y por eso no le has hablado en todo el día???..."

"No merezco hablarle…"

"Vamos Inuyasha no seas infantil… en lugar de ponerte así deberías de ser mas amable con ella para no lastimarla mas y enmendar tu error…"

Miroku sintió que su trabajo estaba hecho y regreso a sentarse cerca de las chicas dejando al Hanyou pensativo… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y regreso con el grupo…

------

El grupo buscador de los Shikon No Kakera venia caminando tranquilo cuando Miroku y Kagome sintieron varias presencias malignas descubriendo que eran Youkais de Naraku… por su olor y mas obviamente porque les acompañaba Kagura…

Inuyasha se apresuro a sacar a Tetsaiga y a empuñarla en contra de los Youkais… Miroku y Sango se prepararon al igual que Kagome que preparo una flecha para ser disparada… solamente esperaban a que se acercaran cuando varias gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer… Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia atrás rápidamente notando que ninguno de sus amigos se inmutaba por la lluvia a excepción de Shippo… pero aun así se quito su Kosode rojo y a dárselo a Kagome para que se cubriera…Kagome se lo coloco un poco sonrojada por las silenciosas atenciones que tenia con ella el Hanyou desde la mañana cuando fue el por el agua al rio… cuando cargo el su mochila… y cuando decidió descansar sin que ella dijera algo por doblarse el pie al tropezar con una roca… y ahora le daba su Kosode y se iba a luchar contra Kagura sin el…

Kagome regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Inuyasha gritar después de ser cortado por la lazas de Kagura… Kagome tiro una de sus flechas así haciendo que el grupo retrocediera… los Youkai entonces comenzaron a atacar a los humanos olvidándose del Hanyou que luchaba contra Kagura… Sango acabo con muchos y Miroku hacia lo que podía con su báculo… Shippo estaba escondido y Kirara estaba al lado de Kagome matando a los Youkai que se acercaban a la chica que no dejaba de disparar flechas… un Youkai lastimo a Sango al cortar su brazo y Kirara fue con ella por instinto olvidándose de las ordenes de la taijiya dejando a Kagome sola… y sin mas flechas…

Kagome tiro el carcaj a un lado y comenzó al correr al ser perseguida por un Youkai que le lanzo veneno pero este no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar el Kosode de Inuyasha… cuando el Youkai noto eso decidió apuntar a otro lugar… las piernas de la miko del futuro así haciéndola caer…

Inuyasha hizo que Kagura retrocediera finalmente y saliera huyendo dejando a los Youkai de Naraku peleando con sus amigos… el se volteaba para eliminarlos a todos con le kaze no kizu cuando escucho un grito de Kagome y vio que un monstro estaba a punto de bañarla en veneno…

"Maldición!!!..."

Inuyasha comenzó a correr llegando a tiempo para matar al Youkai pero no para detener el veneno ya lanzado así que se lazo sobre la muchacha girando un poco por el suelo evitando el veneno pero comenzando a caer por una pendiente llena de rocas y lodo junto con la muchacha…

Finalmente terminaron cayendo hacia un rio y una vez en el Inuyasha busco la orilla para saltar fuera de este sin soltar a la miko ni un instante… así termino saliendo del agua abrazando a la chica una vez parados sobre tierra firme…

"Estas bien Kagome???..."

La muchacha levanto su rostro despacio para ver la Hanyou… estaba un poco aturdida y tenia bastante frio pero al lado de su amado Hanyou sabia que iba a estar bien…

"Eso creo…"

Inuyasha le sonrió y busco el camino de vuelta encontrándose con que el camino no se veía muy estable por el lodo y unas nubes anunciaban una tormenta…

"Sera mejor que busquemos una cueva…"

Kagome asintió y el Hanyou le soltó para comenzar a caminar pero cuando hizo eso la chica perdió su apoyo y casi cayo al suelo sintiendo un terrible ardor en su pierna derecha… Inuyasha estaba sosteniendo a la chica aun en el aire… se maldijo mentalmente por no percatarse antes de su herida y la cargo en forma nupcial sin decir una sola palabra…

Kagome se sonrojo ya que el Hanyou llevaba sus manos en sus piernas y no le cargaba como siempre…

Así avanzaron un rato hasta que el Hanyou diviso una cueva a lo lejos justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer…

Kagome se sentó junto a la pared y el Hanyou opto por sentarse frente a ella después de ver que la cueva no avanzaba mucho mas haya… Kagome se estaba abrazando a si misma y sujetando el Kosode de Inuyasha contra ella pero era inútil ya que estaba mojado y le frio se le estaba colando hasta los huesos mientras que le Hanyou no se encontraba en un estado diferente… se estaba congelando pero no podía dejar de pensar que perdería el control si se acercaba a Kagome… la miko estornudo y el Hanyou se alarmo…

"Deberías de quitarte la ropa mojada…"

"Pero si todo lo tengo mojado!!!..."

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo… si te dejas esa ropa vas a enfermar…"

Kagome vio al Hanyou sonrojada mientras este se quitaba lentamente el Kosode blanco manchado de sangre en varios lugares… con tristeza pudo ver como habían algunas heridas aun abiertas en el pecho del Hanyou…

Kagome se movió despacio hasta el y el Hanyou le detuvo y coloco el Kosode rojo en el suelo…

"Quítate la ropa… prometo no ver… y recuestarte…"

Kagome se sonrojo ante las palabras serias y seguras del Hanyou… no sabia que era lo que quería…

"Pero…"

"No voy a hacer nada indebido… pero si te quitas la ropa te congelaras…"

Kagome se sonrojo bastante pero comprendió que el Hanyou buscaba que se abrazaran… en ese momento el viento solo y unas cuantas gotas de agua junto con el viento mas frio entraron en la cueva haciendo que la pareja se estremeciera…

Kagome se quito la camisa despacio viendo como Inuyasha buscaba ver en el interior de la cueva con un rubor leve… sabia que de una u otra forma ya había mas confianza entre ellos por lo que había sucedido hacia una semana en su época pero… todo había sido a puro tacto… el Hanyou no había visto nada… trago lentamente y se quito la falda dejándola a un lado acostándose de espaldas al Hanyou…

Inuyasha suspiro coloco a Tetsaiga al lado del Kosode y se recostó poniendo uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Kagome pegándola a su cuerpo y suspirando sobre su cabello… Kagome se estremeció un poco pero no dijo nada y se dejo abrazar por el chico… Inuyasha cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse y tal vez dormir si era posible… no creí que ningún Youkai les oliera con esa tremenda lluvia… Kagome se movió un poco incomoda por le frio de la Hakama húmeda de Inuyasha contra sus piernas desnudas en comparación de su cálida espalda junto al pecho de Inuyasha que sentía debía de haber dejado un poco de sangre en ella…

"Te duelen tus heridas Inuyasha??? Estas bien???..."

"Si… tu pierna duele???..."

"Ya no mucho… oye…"

"mmmmm…"

"Te quitas la Hakama???..."

Inuyasha trago lentamente y se sintió nervioso… sabia que sus instintos podría traicionarle y eso no seria muy difícil abrazando a Kagome semidesnuda estando el desnudo… no era algo recomendable cuando había decidido comportarse lo mejor que pudiera con ella estando lejos… lo mas que pudiera…

"mmm… no puedo…"

"Porque???..."

Inuyasha sonrió pensando en la inocencia de la chica…

"Porque no llevo nada debajo de ella…"

Kagome se sonrojo y puso uno de sus brazos sobre el de Inuyasha que le abrazaba…

"No… no sabia…"

Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y la apretó mas fuertemente contra ella sintiendo su suave aroma… tan delicioso… tan… Kagome… su nombre era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en paz y feliz… tranquilo… a gusto… para que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro…

Kagome por otra parte estaba nerviosa y este estaba aumentando cuando comprendió que estaba siendo abrazada por Inu mientras estaba semi desnuda y ambos actuaban como si fuera algo natural!!!...

Una garra de Inuyasha toco suavemente su piel y Kagome se estremeció haciendo que también por el frio sus pezones endurecieran y ella lo noto sonrojándose mas e imaginando que la garra de Inuyasha no tocara su estomago sino uno de sus pechos… se estremeció de nuevo y sintió al Hanyou apretarse mas contra ella también notando un abultamiento cerca de sus glúteos imaginándose lo que era…

Inuyasha gruño suavemente contra la chica sintiéndola estremecerse de nuevo y su excitación aumentar de nuevo… sintió como se endurecía aun mas el mismo… la apretó mas contra el empezando a respirar mas pesadamente… sus instintos le estaban volviendo loco exigiéndole que la tomara… que la besara… que la tocara… que se frotara contra ella sin descanso… que ella clamara su nombre y sus olores se volvieran uno…

"Perdóname Kagome…"

Kagome intento voltear a ver al Hanyou sin comprender el significado de sus palabras hasta sentir el segundo brazo del chicos deslizarse por debajo de su cuerpo para cubrir su pecho aun sobre su sostén apretándolo suavemente y sintiendo su pezón endurecido…

Kagome arqueo su espalda y gimió suavemente al sentir la caricia del muchacho perro… no sabia si molestarse… dejarse… corresponderle… o incluso buscar soltar su Hakama…

'Pero que estoy pensando!!!???...'

Inuyasha gimió contra la chica ahora también besando su hombro descubierto y apretando un poco mas su pecho también haciendo círculos suaves con sus garras es su estomago… Kagome se estremeció y busco pegarse mas contra el Hanyou llevando una de sus manos sobre sus cuerpos y posándola sobre el trasero de su amado apretándole un poco y presionándole mas contra ella sintiendo su firme erección contra su trasero…

Inuyasha gruño suavemente contra al chica y levanto su sostén tocado su pecho ahora directamente y jugando con su pezón con la ayuda de sus garras sacando suspiros de entre los labios de Kagome percibiendo como su excitación aumentaba aun mas y ella misma buscaba presionarse contra su rígido y necesitado miembro…

El sostén de Kagome fue puesto en otro lugar mientras la mano de Kagome se coló dentro de la Hakama del Hanyou sintiendo la suave piel de sus glúteos y muslos… Inuyasha se apretó mas contra ella posando ambas manos en sus dos pechos teniendo una de las manos de la chica sobre la de el…

"Kagome… ya no puedo mas…"

Inuyasha sentía que podía perder toda la cordura que quedaba en su ser y que iba a voltear a la chica para besarla sin control… pero su mente racional le decía que era un poco peligroso… a pesar de que su lado de Youkai le exigía urgentemente a la chica sabia que su lado humano le mantenía aun en la tierra y pendiente de que ella también sintiera los mismo que el y mucho mas profundamente que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos y sus acciones con caricias similares…

Kagome empezó a sentirse nerviosa… las caricias continuaban en el mismo lugar sin aumentar pero podía sentir como los jadeos de Inuyasha se aceleraban… como su lengua pasaba cada vez mas por la piel de su hombro y como el se presionaba mas contra sus glúteos… estaba nerviosa y no sabia si lo que sucedía iba a parar… desde aquel día en que ella e Inuyasha estuvieron involucrados en una situación menos comprometedora ella había empezado a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas que le había comprado su mama y le decían que en una semana ella estaría protegida… esa semana había pasado… ella estaba en libertad de hacer el amor con le Hanyou sin correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada… pero… eso implicaba que sus dudas… todos los argumentos que ella misma se había dado… todo lo que ella esperaba de su primera vez con el chico se iba a caer… ella siempre había pensado en una suave cama o en un futon… solos… besándose con cariño y regalándose palabras de amor… no un rápido revolcón en una cueva o algo similar… además Inuyasha había estado comportándose bastante distante con ella desde que había vuelto al Sengoku-Jidai…

El arrepentimiento y le nerviosismo le invadieron… le habían dicho que era algo doloroso… además… era peligroso que Inuyasha se descontrolara y se transformara perdiendo el control… y ella no quería eso… ella quería algo suave y dulce no algo… salvaje… eso podía dejarlo para después… cuando ya tuviera más experiencia en la cama con el Hanyou…

"Inuyasha…"

Quería pedirle que parara… sentía como una de las manos del Hanyou tenia planes de bajar hasta sus bragas y probablemente quitárselas… estaba muy nerviosa y no se sentía muy segura de dar el siguiente paso…

"Kagome-sama!!! Inuyasha!!!..." la vos de Miroku se escucho a lo lejos

"Kagome!!! Inuyasha!!!..." seguida por la vos de Shippo…

"Kagome-chan!!!... Inuyasha!!!…" y finalmente la de Sango…

Antes de que ella o el Hanyou pudieran hacer lago los chicos ya estaban metiendo sus cabezas en el interior de la cueva encontrándose con la comprometedora escena…

**Hola!!! Aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo xD… por ahí me han pedido también a secuestrada… ahí esta ya medio cap… también tengo el comienzo de tu fuiste mi luz un poco menos melancólico que el ultimo cap espero… no se bien como me a salido este pedazo de lemon xD… mis ideas eran potras… se me cruzaron muchas y al final termino así xD… weno weno en ninguno de mis fics había yo alguna vez incluido los instintos de inu veamos como le va al chico controlándose en los próximos caps xD… sayito…**

04.12.09

Holaaaaaaa!!! Weno hoy si, creo que ya solamente uno mas y termino xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Hola!!! Son yo!!!... bueno bueno… por ahí me encontré con que el ayudante de Naraku es Byakuya xD… así que imagínense que fue el el del capitulo anterior porque sabia de la muerte da kagura pero no me acordaba del tipo xD… bueno aquí les va el nuevo cap xD…. Espero que les guste sayito… xD…_

"Madre santa!!!..." Miroku exclamo

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!..." sango grito con un chillido

"Que están haciendo??? Se están bañando???..." dijo Shippo inocentemente

Inuyasha se separo de Kagome de inmediato cayendo medio sentado contra la pared y frunciendo el seño ante el dolor en sus heridas y su espalda por la brusquedad del rápido movimiento… Kagome en cambio se sentó de espaldas a los chicos y se puso nuevamente el sostén con las manos temblando aun bastante nerviosa…

Sango y Miroku se sentaron bastante cerca de la entrada… Kagome se volteo levemente abrazándose a si misma…

"Sango… trajeron mi mochila???..."

Sango asintió bastante conmocionada aun y Miroku no dejaba de ver a Inuyasha que veía a houshi con ganas de acecinarlo flexionando su pierna izquierda para que no vieran el estado de su cuerpo aun en esos momentos…

Kagome se puso su pijama y junto con Sango se pusieron la ropa que necesitaban a secar al igual que el Kosode rojo del Hanyou dejando las bolsas de dormir de Kagome para descansar en ellas…

Después de pasar unos momentos de silencio total Kagome recordó las heridas del Hanyou y comenzó a curarle en silencio… al terminar le dio una frazada y este la acepto sonrojado aun sin mirar a los ojos a la igualmente sonrojada muchacha que se recostó al lado de Sango para dormirse…

Una vez que las chicas parecían estar dormidas para Miroku al igual que Shippo el monje decidió hostigar al Hanyou…

"Que no había pasado nada no???..."

Inuyasha simplemente se fingió dormido para no responderle al monje…

"Oh vamos yo se que no estas dormido aun… cuantas veces lo han hecho???..."

El Hanyou se sonrojo furiosamente y el Houshi sonrió al ver que el Hanyou no podía evitar quedar al descubierto frente a el… Inuyasha se impaciento y abrió los ojos mirándole furioso…

"Ya cállate!!! No a pasado absolutamente nada… lo único que hacíamos era abrazarnos para que ella no se congelara…"

"Y para eso necesitabas tus manos en sus pechos???..."

El Hanyou se sonrojo nuevamente y simplemente volteo a ver hacia otro lado sin ninguna posibilidad de responder salvándose ante eso…

"Oh vamos… dime cuando fue la primera???..."

"Que no a habido primera siempre nos han interrumpido!!!..."

El Hanyou se sonrojo furiosamente al ver la sonrisa picara de Miroku sacando del Hanyou la información que quería para continuar molestándolo…

"Con que no te han dejado terminar pero siempre has querido…"

"Cállate ya bonzo libidinoso…"

El monje sonrió y decidió que iba a descansar para después molestar al Hanyou…

------

Esa noche habían terminado en una aldea después de que una de las famosas nubes de la desgracia se había posado sobre una gran mansión en ese pequeño pueblo…

Cenaron tranquilos mientras eran agradecidos por el dueño del palacio que era bastante supersticioso y no dejaba lejos de él algunos de los pergaminos que Miroku le había dado… las chicas ya hablaban normalmente y ellos simplemente actuaban como siempre al parecer esa mañana todo había regresado a la normalidad…

Después de cenar el grupo fue invitado a pasar a las aguas termales del castillo y así lo hicieron dejando a Shippo dormido en su habitación… cuando llegaron buscaron la separación entre las chicas y los chicos pero esta no existía…

"Que mal… tenemos que bañarnos todos juntos…"

"Ya quisiera Houshi-sama…"

Miroku simplemente sonrió llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero luego abrió los ojos y se puso serio observando a sus amigos…

"Bueno no hay problema porque tu y yo estamos comprometidos Sango y bueno Inuyasha y Kagome no tiene problemas con ese tipo de cosas…"

Sus receptores se sonrojaron furiosamente… Sango simplemente de imaginarlo sintiéndose alagada ante el recuerdo de su compromiso con el houshi… Inuyasha dio un paso al frente alejándose un poco de Kagome estando ya sonrojado pero bastante enfadado y poniendo su puño frente al houshi en forma de amenaza…

"Vuelves a repetir algo similar y te golpeo libidinoso…"

"Libidinoso yo??? Si tu eres el que dijiste anoche que…"

"Cállate!!! Yo no dije nada!!!..."

Kagome se sonrojo al escuchar su conversación… que habrá podido haber dicho el Hanyou???...

"Bueno estoy algo cansada así que me voy muchachos…"

Todos guardaron silencio y observaron a la muchacha que estaba ya en la puerta…

"pero Kagome-chan las aguas termales le harán bien a tu pierna…"

Kagome le sonrió al grupo mientras le Hanyou le veía buscando alguna señal de algo malo o que le preocupara a la muchacha…

"Mejor voy a cambiarme la venda y a dormir…"

La miko del futuro así se marcho siendo seguida por el Hanyou que no dijo una sola palabra…

"Houshi-sama cree que sea buena idea dejarlos ir???..."

"Mejor piensa en nosotros Sanguito…"

La chica se sonrojo al sentir como su cuerpo era impulsado hacia el del houshi por su mano en su cintura atrayéndola para un ferviente beso…

------

Kagome entro algo distraída a su cuarto y se sentó al lado de su mochila acercando hacia ella la lámpara de aceite de la habitación encendiéndola con el encendedor que siempre traía y saco las vendas la pomada y el desinfectante que necesitaba…

Estaba inspeccionando su herida ya recuperándose…suspiro y levanto la mirada al escuchar paso afuera de su habitación… esperaba ver a Sango pero a quien encontró abriendo la puerta fue al Hanyou no a su amiga…

"Que te sucede???..."

"Ah???... a mi no me pasa nada…"

Inuyasha simplemente vio a al chica dudando y cerro la puerta detrás de el por la fresca brisa de la noche sentándose frente a la chica y tomando las vendas para cubrir su herida que ya desinfectada y con la pomada… ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras le Hanyou termino de vendar a la chica…

"Ya no te duele???..."

"No… ya casi no…"

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio luego de que el Hanyou termino de vendar la herida de la muchacha sintiéndose bien al ser el quien la curaba en una pequeña retribución a lo que ella siempre hacia por el cuando resultaba gravemente herido en alguna batalla…

Inuyasha sintió la necesidad de besar a la muchacha pero se contuvo… en la situación en la que se encontraban no seria difícil que las cosas se salieran de control… así que se puso de pie y se volteo dándole la espalda a la chica y abriendo la puerta…

"Duérmete que ya es tarde y tu siempre quieres pasar la noche en lugares como este…"

Kagome veía sus intenciones de irse pero también sus deseos de quedarse… por unos momentos deseo pedirle que cerrara la puerta y se acostara junto a ella… pero se detuvo aun dudando de todos los sentimientos que la inundaban al sentir las caricias del Hanyou y sabiendo que no deseaba que su relación terminara siendo algo solamente físico… y tampoco quería ser lo que le quedo al Hanyou después de perder a Kikyo… ya que sabia que era muy poco probable que el chico tuviera experiencias similares con la miko tanto por lo que el le expresaba como por la forma de pensar de la gente de esa época… así que era probable que el Hanyou estuviese dejándose llevar por el sentimiento físico… tenia aun muchas dudas… muchas inseguridades… además… se iba a sentir apenada al regresar a su época acompañada con el Hanyou y que este actuara diferente…

Sus pensamientos se alejaron de su mente cuando sintió los suaves labios del Hanyou acariciando los suyos suavemente… no con deseo y desesperación sino con delicadeza… suspiro enternecida y llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Hanyou atrayéndolo mas hacia ella pero sin hacer mas rápida al caricia sino que un poco mas profunda…

Inuyasha estaba perdido en los labios de su Kagome… quería simplemente darle un fugaz beso antes de correr al árbol ahora detrás de el frente a la habitación pero no pudo evitar quedarse un poco mas simplemente sintiendo el cálido contacto de los labios de la chica que no pudo resistirse mas al sentir como ella suspiraba con suavidad y respondía con igual sutileza a su caricia…

Inuyasha cerro la puerta de la habitación y fue guiado por Kagome hasta la cama siguiendo con suaves caricias… se recostaron juntos abrazados y besándose sin llegar a mas… simplemente besos… suaves… largo y tiernos besos… Inuyasha no recordaba haberse sentido tan querido e importante desde hacia demasiado tiempo al sentir la suave y delicada caricia de la muchacha… en sus labios… en su cabello… incluso con sus piernas enredándola despacio con las suyas para acercarse mas a el en el estrecho y cálido abrazo que les unía…

Cuando Kagome finalmente se separo de el después de un muy largo rato y se recostó en su pecho no tardo en dormirse así… en los brazos de su amado… simplemente juntos…

Inuyasha no se podía creer lo feliz que se encontraba… Kagome estaba entre sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente… descubriendo que no necesitaba de las apasionadas respuestas de la muchacha para sentirse correspondido o querido o importante… con el simple hecho de sentir la suave respiración de la muchacha junto a su pecho sentía que el corazón se le inflaba lleno de felicidad… decidiendo así finalmente dormir al lado de la muchacha respirando el suave aroma de su cabello y sintiendo su pequeña cintura bajo sus dedos…

------

Un fuerte estruendo despertó al Hanyou… se sentó viendo como Kagome estaba despertándose también aturdida…

"Que sucede Inuyasha???..."

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la muchacha con ternura viendo como se frotaba los ojos y tenia el cabello un poco revuelto pero supo que no era ese el momento de admirarla al percibir con sus sensibles orejas gritos de humanos…

"Algo malo ocurre…"

Se puso de pie t camino hacia la puerta…

"Recoge tus cosas y busca a Miroku y a Sango… algo esta pasando…"

Kagome asintió y el Hanyou se fue… ella se sentó y busco su mochila para guardar las medicinas que ocupo la noche anterior cuando se sorprendió al escuchar que abría la puerta encontrándose con el Hanyou…

"Ten cuidado…"

Kagome le sonrió y luego le vio marcharse corriendo… tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar buscando a Miroku y a Sango…

Estaba corriendo hacia las aguas termales cuando se sintió de repente elevada por los aires dejando caer su mochila al suelo…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!..."

Un Youkai subido en un pájaro gigante se la llevaba alejándola del palacio…

"Déjame!!! Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!!!..."

"Cállate mujer que te necesito… tu aura es muy grande y me servirás para lo que quiero…" el Youkai exclamo con un gruñido…

Kagome se asusto mas… eso sonaba como usarla para un sacrificio o algo así… esperaba que Inuyasha supiera que le habían secuestrado rápidamente para que fuera a rescatarla confiando en que llegaría a tiempo…

'Apresúrate pro favor Inuyasha…'

------

Inuyasha finalmente derroto a los cinco ogros gigantes que habían sido difíciles oponente por estar protegidos por barreras espirituales sin tener a Kagome para romperlas y sin el apoyo de sus amigos… toda la larga batalla confió en que llegarían pero nunca lo hicieron… finalmente acabo con los cinco ogros cansado y herido…

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia las aguas termales encontrándose con Miroku y Sango bien dormidos y abrazados en el suelo cubiertos por las Yukata que había usado…

"Ustedes despierten!!!..."

La pareja se exalto y vio sorprendida al Hanyou…

"Inuyasha!!! Que haces entrando así aquí???... que te paso porque estas sangrando???..."

"Pues que atacaron el lugar!!! Kagome no ha venido a buscarles???..."

"No la vemos desde anoche porque???..."

La cara del Hanyou afligió a sus amigos antes de verle salió corriendo del lugar dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre en el camino…

El Hanyou asustado y preocupado llego finalmente hasta el cuarto encontrándolo vacio… siguió el rastro de Kagome preocupado cayendo de rodillas cerca de la gran mochila amarilla… se sentía débil y la vista se le estaba nublando… necesitaba descanso para dejar de sentirse así pero ahora mismo no había tiempo… debía de ir a buscar a Kagome… necesitaba rescatarla… si algo le sucedía…

En contra de su voluntad el Hanyou termino desmayándose luego de ver que la parecer la mochila había caído desde una altura tal vez considerable…

Miroku y Sango llegaron preocupados ya vestidos normalmente y le vieron asustado el recogieron y buscaron currarle con las cosas de la mochila de Kagome preocupados por la ausencia de su amiga…

Finalmente el Hanyou se despertó siento golpeado por el monje al intentar levantarse de inmediato…

"No te levantes así que van a sangrar tus heridas…"

Inuyasha vio y reconoció la habitación donde durmió con Kagome la noche anterior…

"Kagome!!! Se la llevaron…"

Sango entro en ese momento junto con Kirara y Shippo…

"Inuyasha… hay un problema…"

Los hombres voltearon a ver a la chica en la puerta…

"Habla ya!!!..."

"Quienes se llevaron a Kagome viven en una fortaleza hacia el norte… el castillo esta siempre protegido por un campo espiritual y últimamente se han estado robando a las mikos de las aldeas de esta zona… me han dicho que… les quitan el alma…"

Inuyasha simplemente se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia el norte a penas poniéndose sus Kosodes… iba a rescatarla… no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a si pequeña…

**Hola!!! Aquí toy nuevamente xD… este cap no tuvo lemon pero estuvo mas basado en un poco te cosas dulces vaya… weno weno en fin… al principio pensaba hacer este fic muuuuuuuuuuuy largo… pero ahora ay no se… estuve a punto de terminarlo ya que estaba presente en mi mente por estar en mi mente el lemon final xD… pero mejor me espere… y le di este giro al fic xD… weno weno espero que les guste y también pode traerles pronto el siguiente cap también siguiendo "Tu fuiste mi luz" ya tengo todo el comienzo pero me falta inspiración… jijiji pero ahí esta presente… párrafo por párrafo pero ahí va xD… sayito…**

04.12.09

xD jijijiji hoy si, ya estoy mas dormida que despierta ya solo medio vi este cap, xD los otros al menso los primeros dos si los leí xD mañana les espero traer le resto, cuídense mucho y mucha suerte con todo, sayitooooooooo xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Corría por el bosque preocupado y desesperado… sentía que la situación que vivió con Hakudoshi hacia mucho tiempo se repetía… ese maldito niño había jugado con le alma de Kagome y casi le había asesinado… el no podía permitir que algo así sucediera de nuevo… tenia que llegar a tiempo para poder salvarla…

Brinco sobre un árbol para subir hacia un risco… estaba bastante alto pero confió en poder alcanzarle equivocándose por el cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo… lo cierto era que estaba sangrando de nuevo… uno de los gigantes tal vez había quebrado un par de sus costillas… podría suponerlo al tener la fuerte sensación de estas clavadas en sus intestinos y presionando sus pulmones al respirar cansadamente como lo hacia en ese momento…

Kagome no había estado presente en esa batalla y por eso no había podido luchar como siempre… ella era su fuerza y su inspiración… su esperanza en aquellos momentos y había una buena razón para que ella no hubiera estado con el… porque se la habían llevado y el estúpidamente no la había cuidado lo suficiente como para evitar que se le llevasen…

Gaño con dolor al sostenerse de la pared de tierra frente a el aferrándose a esta con sus garras y jadeando un poco sabiendo que podía caer desde esa altura si no se las ingeniaba para subir… busco alguna raíz cerca pero no le vio hasta un poco mas arriba… gimió al sentir el sabor de sangre en su boca dándole una mala señal… gruño forzándose a si mismo para subir lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo…

Se quedo tendido un momento en el suelo al lado del precipicio levantando un poco le polvo del suelo con el pesado aire que salía de su nariz al compas de su adolorido respirar… se maldijo así mismo mentalmente por ser un inútil… se puso de pie con trabajo y comenzó a correr nuevamente…

------

Kagome termino en el suelo de un lugar con un montón de escritos en el suelo al parecer hechos con sangre… se sintió a asustada e intento ponerse de pie pero el Youkai que le llevo le amenazo…

"Te sales de ese lugar y hago un nuevo circulo con tu sangre… de todas maneras no necesitamos de tus brazos o tus piernas…"

Kagome vio al Youkai aparentemente apuesto mirarle con cinismo… llevo sus manos a su pecho buscando calmarse un poco llamando a Inuyasha en su mente…

Otro Youkai idéntico al primero entro con el cabello verde sujeto en una cola alta diferenciándose del primero por este tener la cola mas abajo…

"Wow… esta vez si conseguiste una Miko de verdad…"

Ambos le observaron como viendo su regalo de navidad… les detestaba y no sabía que querían de ella…

"Por fin podremos terminar nuestra arma…" exclamo presuntuoso el primer Youkai

"Nunca nadie mas podrá entrar o salir de este lugar sin nuestro consentimiento…" sonrió el segundo Youkai

"Si!!! Será divertida nuestra caza de humanos!!!..."

Kagome vio como un tercer Youkai con el cabello en una trenza… vestido de negro al igual que los otros dos Youkais…

"Cacería de humanos???..." les pregunto la muchacha asustada

"Así es miko… los humanos saben mejor después de que han estado huyendo temerosos…" le dijo burlón el primer Youkai

Kagome vio asustada la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de los Youkais… eso no sonaba nada cuerdo… como podía divertirles ver el temor de las personas…

"Bueno… quisiéramos comerte pero debemos de matarte de otra forma…"

"Que???!!!..."

"Siiiii!!! Con tu alma vamos a tener el campo de protección mas fuerte de todo el mundo!!!..."

"Bueno… bueno… basta de palabrerías… si vas a morir no tienes porque saber mas…"

Los tres Youkais empezaron a caminar hasta ponerse en unos círculos hechos al parecer de formas iguales… al ver que los símbolos en el suelo empezaban a brillar se puso de pie temerosa e intento huir saliendo del pequeño campo de energía que se había formado a su alrededor sorprendiendo a los Youkai pero siendo detenida por una enorme garra extendida de uno de ellos…

"Podemos terminar con tu cuerpo descuartizado mujer…"

Kagome retrocedido espantada mirando hacia todos lados temiendo que esos sujetos lograran matarla…

"Kagome!!!..."

Una pared fuer derribada al lado derecho de donde Kagome se encontraba abriendo los ojos emocionada al ver al Hanyou empuñando a Tetsaiga…

Pero la cara de alegría de la muchacha se desvaneció al ver varias manchas de sangre en el haori del chico y un hilo del mismo liquido carmesí bajando por su mentón…

"Malditos…"

"Oh… un Hanyou ha venido a rescatar a la miko…"

"Mejor date la vuelta y márchate híbrido…"

Inuyasha le gruño a los Youkai que al parecer preparaban una especie de ritual en el que incluían a su amada Kagome y eso no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera…

"O la liberan en este momento o los mato!!! Así que decidan!!!..."

Los Youkai se miraron entre ellos riéndose entre sientes y se creo un campo de energía alrededor de todos ellos dejando a Inuyasha fuera de este…

"Trata de entrar Hanyou… si es que puedes… jjijijiji…"

"Kagome agáchate!!!..."

Kagome obedeció lanzándose al suelo al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha se preparaba para hacer el Kongosouha…

Kagome temía por el estado del Hanyou pero sabia de que podría derrotarles con un solo ataque… y así fue… después del destello de luz y las miles de lanzas de diamantes que fueron lanzadas desde Tetsaiga… ella vio claramente como el Hanyou cayo al suelo tendido…

"Inuyasha!!!..."

La chica corrió espantada a su lado para ver como se encontraba y comprobar que seguía con vida…

-----

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en una pequeña cabaña… no sabia a donde estaba pero el olor de Kagome estaba presente en el así que lo mas seguro era de que la muchacha le hubiera llevado a ese lugar… en ese momento Kagome iba entrando a la cabaña con un recipiente lleno de agua…

"Inuyasha!!! Como te encuentras???… te sientes mejor???..."

"Donde estamos???..."

"En una cabaña… estaba un poco lejos de ese castillo horrendo… no pude llegar mas lejos cargándote…"

"Tu me trajiste???..."

"Pues había una carreta en el lugar…"

"Oh… ya veo… no te hicieron nada cierto???..."

La chica le sonrió después de levantarse tomando la venda que acababa de quitarle…

"Donde te lastimaste tanto???..."

"Fueron los ogros gigantes que atacaron la aldea… como no estabas conmigo pues… no se… me sentía débil…"

"Perdóname…"

"No!!! Soy yo quien debe disculparse por haber permitido que te raptaran… fui un tonto…"

Kagome le sonrió al chico y volteo a ver hacia sus piernas…

"No te lastimaste las piernas cierto???..."

Inuyasha movió su cabeza suavemente hacia los lados…

"Bueno… entonces… crees que puedes ayudarme a sentarte… no e curado tu espalda…"

Inuyasha asintió y se sentó con la ayuda de Kagome que tomo su pelo y lo paso por uno de sus hombros… Inuyasha gimió suavemente al sentir el ardor de el paño con agua hervida en sus heridas abiertas… no sabia que era peor, si estas curaciones de emergencia o el alcohol que Kagome ponía en sus heridas cuando tenia su mochila… pero de una u otra forma siempre sentía su cariño cuando lo hacia…

"Kagome… puedo beber del agua que trajiste???... es que…"

"Claro!!! Bebe… quieres mas???..."

Inuyasha se sintió enternecido al ver a la chica mirándole con preocupación y movió la cabeza suavemente hacia los lados… su sed ya no era tan intensa como antes…

"Bien… ahora solamente debemos de esperar…"

"Kagome…"

"Si???..."

"Crees que me de fiebre???..."

Kagome le vio interrogante y asintió tratando de comprender lo que Inuyasha estaba tratando de decirle…

"Es que hoy es luna nueva…"

"Queeeeeeeeeeee!!!??? Como iba a poder olvidarlo???..."

Inuyasha simplemente rio con ironía… hasta a el se le había olvidado a veces y se acordaba momentos antes de que anocheciera como en ese momento ya que cuando iba para ese lugar no lo traía en mente…

"No se si me dará fiebre y eso… y pues no quiero preocuparte…"

Kagome simplemente le escucho preocupada mirando hacia todos lados en el lugar… necesitaba encontrar algo para el chico… y no tenia mas que esas mantas que había encontrado y el fuego… Inuyasha podía ponerse muy mal y no era lo que quería… así que pensó que tendría que salir a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales para darle…

"voy a salir a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales… espérame aquí..."

Inuyasha asintió viendo a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa… el vio como preparaba todo y tomaba una botella vacía dirigiéndose hacia afuera de nuevo suponiendo que era para buscar agua y las plantas que Kaede le enseñaba… era una suerte que hubiera un rio cerca… entonces lo percibió… una serpiente Youkai estaba cerca… y no le gustaba… gruño suavemente por el dolor pero finalmente se encontró de pie con la ayuda de Tetsaiga…

Camino hacia la puerta viendo la pequeña carreta donde seguramente Kagome le había llevado… trato de percibir el olor del Youkai de nuevo pero su nariz no pareció funcionar muy bien… su vista estaba un poco trastornada desde que se puso de pie… y podía notar como el cielo ya estaba poniéndose no solo naranja sino también rosado y morado claro…gruño por ser tonto y descuidado… escucho a la serpiente moverse con rapidez casi frente a el y supo que Kagome estaba en peligro…

Kagome estaba tranquila llenando el resto de la botellas de agua después de haber encontrado las hierbas que necesitaba ya que cuando Inuyasha fuera humano iba a darle miedo salir de a cabaña y también iba a estar oscuro y podía caerse en el rio o algo similar… y no quera preocupar a Inuyasha o hacer que se lastimara esforzándose de mas… cuando por fin termino con la ultima botella y se volteo vio a una serpiente gigante de color roja frente a ella… y se quedo petrificada… tuvo intenciones de gritar pero la serpiente le ataco y le evito por poco… tanto que se lastimo mas la pierna con una piedra al caer al suelo…

La serpiente saco su lengua y se elevo un poco hacia atrás sobre su cuerpo para atacarle… Kagome no pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos y susurrar el nombre de su protector… escucho un ruido y luego nada… momentos después algo caer… y luego un jadeo… abrió los ojos despacio y vio a Inuyasha intentando mantenerse de rodillas sosteniendo a Tetsaiga ya sin su transformación mientras el sol se ocultaba y su cabello comenzaba a cambiar de color…

Kagome se alarmo y se puso de pie llevando el agua… tomo a Tetsaiga y un brazo de Inuyasha caminando despacio de vuelta hacia la cabaña…necesitaban estar dentro para poder activar el campo de energía de Tetsaiga… así que se apresuro tratando de no presionar a Inuyasha… hasta que finalmente le vio y se apresuraron a entrar… despacio dejo al chico en la paja que había usado como cama cubierta por su frazada para que no molestara al Hanyou…

Tomo a Tetsaiga y la clavo junto a la puerta en la pared de la cabaña tratando de cerrar la frágil puerta de madera que tenia el pequeño lugar… suspiro y se volvió hacia Inuyasha preocupada… le vio sentado y respirando con dificultad… se sentó frente a el y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro y el chico levanto su mirada despacio fijando sus ojos azules en los chocolate de la muchacha…

"Perdóname… estas bien??? Preparare tu medicina…"

"Si… no tienes que disculparte… es algo normal…"

Kagome se voleo hacia el molesta…

"Que es algo normal!!!??? Que te lastimes así y corras tanto peligro es algo normal!!!??? Eso es porque eres un gran descuidado!!! Porque no piensas en lo que…"

Kagome guardo silencio al ser atraída hacia el cuerpo del chico por una de sus manos… Inuyasha suspiro abrazando a la muchacha sin muchas fuerzas… le gustaba que se molestara pero no en ese momento… no cuando el era débil y no podía protegerla… no después de hacerla correr peligro de nuevo… no después de haber llegado justo a tiempo si no es que llego un podo tarde…

"Estas bien???..."

Kagome simplemente asintió y decidió abrazarle flojamente por las heridas que tenia… el chico se preocupaba mucho por ella… desde siempre lo había hecho… pero eso era una cosa… ella podría arriesgar su vida así por Sango no??? Así podía hacerlo Inuyasha por ella… eso no quería decir que el amara aunque a ella le doliera tanto…

"Si…"

"Pero cuando llegue olí tu sangre…"

Kagome simplemente sonrió y enterró su rostro en su cuello como el lo había hecho en el de ella… desde hacia cuanto tiempo había venido deseando esto… claro que las cosas se les habían descontrolado en las ultimas ocasiones que habían estado a solas y no era precisamente lo que deseaba que sucediera en ese momento…

Finalmente se separaron despacio y Kagome se giro lentamente para tomar las medicinas y el agua dándoselas al Hanyou que no puso una cara muy agradable con ninguna de ellas… ella se rio suavemente con sus caras graciosas y finalmente iba a ponerse de pie cuando se cayo al suelo por un intenso dolor en su pierna derecha… y entonces lo noto… había sangre en su calceta… así que Inuyasha tenia razón… suspiro y cuando iba a ocultar la sangre de su herida del chico el lo noto y ni pregunto… solamente tomo su pierna y la halo hacia el…

Kagome iba a protestar estando compleménteme sonrojada… ya que por la forma en que Inuyasha tenia su pierna tenia una hermosa vista hacia su ropa interior… pero al parecer el estaba tan sumergido en su heridas quitándole el zapato y la calceta buscando vendas que no lo había notado… finalmente le curo con cuidado poniéndole un poco de pomada para después pasar a vendar el área afectada…

Cuando Inuyasha termino y busco mirar ala muchacha noto como tenia una vista espectacular hacia sus bragas y se sonrojo dejando su pierna al instante y volteando a ver hacia otro lado…

"Feh!!! Tonta… debiste decirme que se abrió de nuevo tu herida…"

Kagome simplemente asintió sonrojada y sin saber que hacer… entonces volteo a ver hacia la pequeña fogata que iba a extinguirse en medio de la cabaña… Kagome se sintió inquieta… si se apagaba seguramente iba a darles frio… y además no iban a poder estar a oscuras toda la noche… ella ya no estaba llevando ningún tipo de vela o lámpara… bueno… las baterías de la lámpara se habían agotado ya…

"Sera mejor que vaya a buscar leña…"

Kagome volteo aun sonrojada su rostro hacia Inuyasha buscando ver su reacción y fue tal y como esperaba… el chico le veía molesto con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas aun sonrojadas… no puedo evitar pensar que se veía tan lindo… tanto que no puedo escuchar siquiera lo que estaba diciendo… solamente veía su boca moverse sin ningún cuidado diciendo quien sabe que cosas…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome extrañado al ver que ella no reaccionaba… pero le veía fijamente y no a los ojos… trago lentamente sintiendo que el incomodo silencio le abrumaba y entonces creyó notar donde Kagome tenia fija su mirada… levanto despacio una de sus manos y la llevo hasta sus labios sin dejar de ver a Kagome… cuando ella lo noto movió la cabeza despacio hacia los lados y un poco mas sonrojada que antes vio hacia la fogata de nuevo…

"Pero va a darnos frio…"

Un rayo callo y Kagome se estremeció sintiendo que el frio aumentaba… seguramente la tormenta se acercaba mas… y si quería salir a buscar leña debía de hacerlo en ese momento…

"Y si la tormenta llega ya no podre salir…"

"Feh!!! Pues no salgas tonta… ya veremos que hacer…"

"Pero porque lo dices!!! Si ni siquiera tu puedes ver ahora…"

"Lo se pero no voy a dejar que salgas tonta…"

Kagome simplemente se enfado y en silencio se puso a preparar las hierbas para hacer la medicina para el Hanyou testarudo…

**Jijijiji aquí toy como lo había prometido… como ya tenia bastante escrito no me e tardado mucho y hasta tengo una pagina del siguiente cap xD… por fin me e inspirado en algún fic antiguo podría decirse xD… weno weno si por ahí ven la mochila de Kagome presente es por un error… no había vuelto a leer el fic hasta ahora y trate de eliminar la presencia de la mochila xd… weno weno espero que les guste xd… tenia planeado el lemon para este cap… o el que siguiera… pero ya no se… incluso si poner el lemon y seguir el fic porque ya me emociono xD… aunque al final no se xD… jijijiji ahí esperare su opinión xD… gracias por leer!!! Y gomen por todo lo que me tarde xD… sayito!!! xD…**

06.12.09

Jijijiji he decidido avanzar otro poco con arreglar el fic xD me tarde algo pero es que ayer fue para el capitulo 10 de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen xD weno weno continuo con mi labor…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Kagome simplemente movió la cabeza hacia los lados derrotada y se sentó ahí a ver el fuego extinguirse sin tener nada mas que hacer después de darle su medicina al Hanyou… Inuyasha era un tonto… no le dejaba poner en practica su solución y no le daba mas opciones… además ahora tenia frio y tenia que abrazarse a si misma…

Inuyasha vio a la chica temblando tratando de estar cerca del fuego y se sintió culpable… pero la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer y no podía dejarle salir sola… además ahora también correría el peligro de enfermarse de una gripe terrible… y eso no podía permitirlo… suspiro resignado y se hizo un poco hacia un lado en la pequeña cama improvisada que la chica le había buscado…

"Ven acá… vas a congelarte…"

Kagome se volteo con cara de niña caprichosa hacia el chico y gateo hacia el despacio… vio que extendía su brazo medio cubierto por el haori y se sentó a su lado siendo cubierta con este por el chico obstinado… de inmediato su enojo se disperso y solamente sintió el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha a su lado al igual que su fuerte brazo en su hombro…

Inuyasha se sintió un poco incomodo ya que no se había puesto su Kosode blanco… y las vendas eran lo único que cubrían su pecho… y el calor suave de Kagome le hacia sentir bien…a pesar de que estaba un poco mareado pero ya no sentía aquella jaqueca de el principio y el agua le ayudo bastante aunque ese asqueroso sabor de la medicina de humanos seguía en su boca y no le gustaba…

Kagome suspiro y salió de su ensoñación de nuevo… estaba segura de que lo que sucedió antes sabia sido algo puramente físico… nada mas… ella lo amaba… pero el no la amaba… asi había sido desde siempre… además el chico era mitad Youkai no??? Era normal que tuviera instintos y deseos de ese tipo hacia cualquier mujer… además… ella estaba siempre con el y era normal de que se acostumbrara a ello y en un momento de necesidad le buscara a ella… además… Kikyo ya no estaba y ella era su reemplazo…

"_**El corazón de Inuyasha le sigue perteneciendo a Kikyo aun estando muerta…"**_

Nuevamente esa frase dicha por el Youkai se repitió en su cabeza… y lo detestaba pero era la pura verdad… y ella lo sabia y le rompía el corazón… pero también que era la verdad y que lo único que iba a poder obtener el Hanyou algún día seria amistad… nada mas eso… y pues… una que otra sensación en su cuerpo… pero nada hecho de su parte con su corazón…

Kagome suspiro resignada… al parecer no iba a poder despejar todas aquellas dudas presentes en su mente… y el calor del cuerpo del chico solamente le desconcentraba… además el estúpido internet tenia la culpa… ella había ido a buscar una tarea a un centro comercial y la habían llovido anuncios complemente asquerosos… se había sentido tan apenadísima… además… le tocaba leer un libro en la escuela que hablaba sobre la relaciones de pareja… y sinceramente se había enterado de cosas que no quería… lamentaba que fuera de la época actual y tuviera tanto contenido… _explicito_…

Inuyasha vio a la muchacha inquieta a su lado… al parecer estaba pensando mucho sobre algo… bueno… podía estar pensando que era un depravado… que era un tonto…que el no le merecía… podía pensar muchas cosas malas sobre el… muchas que pudieran inquietarle y hacerle desear estar lejos de el… y no podía evitarlo… así que suspiro… ese silencio sepulcral estaba matándole…

"Eh Kagome… como te va con esa cosa de la escuela???..."

Kagome se sonrojo de inmediato volteando a ver al chico serio y al parecer nada interesado realmente en la pregunta sino en buscar hacer algo para matar le tiempo y el silencio incomodo… pero le había asustado al referirse a "esa cosa" de la escuela… creía que era sobre su libro…

"Pues nada interesante… lo de siempre tareas y exámenes… nada mas… pero gracias por preguntar Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha vio como la chica le sonreía y regresaba su vista al poco fuego que quedaba… ya estaba mas oscuro y sabia que iba a continuar avanzando esa oscuridad… tanto hasta que ya no viera casi nada a excepción de lo que los rayos les iluminaran por las rendijas abiertas en las paredes o en las ventanas cerradas y la puerta estancada…

Kagome suspiro viendo lo que quedaba del fuego… era incomodo no tener nada de que hablar con Inuyasha… porque no podía hablar con el como lo hacia con Miroku y Sango???... o Shippo… no tenia nada de extraño o anormal… eran amigos después de todo no???... pero al verlo desde ese punto de vista… no conocía mucho de Inuyasha realmente y el de ella…

"Oye… cual es tu color favorito???..."

Inuyasha vio a la chica extrañado… es cierto que tenían que buscar algo de que hablar pero no precisamente era hablar de sosas sin sentido…

"No tengo…"

"Vamos no seas aburrido… todos tenemos un color favorito…"

"Te he dicho que no tengo… es estúpido…"

Kagome simplemente se enfado y e alejo un poco del chico…

"Siento ser estúpida por tratar de hablar de algo contigo…"

Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… las cosas no estaban mejorando… se sentía un miserable por romperle el corazón… pero era lastimarla o… movió la cabeza hacia los lados con las mejillas sonrojada recordándolo que hacían cuando no peleaban… y sinceramente no era algo que pudiera considerar saludable… tanto para su mente como para su corazón y su cuerpo en el estado en el que se encontraba así también como para la muchacha exhausta y amable que le cuidaba…

Antes de que pudiera ofrecerle una disculpa a la chica esta se volteo hacia el y lo empujo suavemente hacia la manta vieja y la paja sobre la que se encontraban… se asusto e iba a reclamarle… pero entonces vio los ojos de la chica brillar… no con la pequeña llama que seguía con vida en la fogata… sino con otro tipo de brillo muy diferente…

"Bien si no quieres hablar podemos hacer otra cosa…"

"ka… Kagome…"

Sin poder hacer algo en contra de la muchacha esta ya estaba desatando las cintas de su Hakama y le ponía los pelos de punta… como era posible que estuviera haciendo eso… como es posible que su Kagome… pura e inocente estuviese comportándose como si la lujuria del bonzo de Miroku le hubiera poseído…

"ka…"

Ahora ya no le veía… genial… solamente podía sentir que sacaba la Hakama de sus piernas y desaparecía en alguna parte… trago lentamente sin sentir nada ni ver nada por un momento… hasta que finalmente sintió una tela deslizarse cerca de sus pies… y luego las manos de Kagome sobre su pecho poniéndole nervioso en esa oscuridad… para que quería desnudarlo???...

Kagome estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando noto que la luz en la habitación se extinguió y esto le animo a seguir… Ayumi tenia la culpa de lo que iba a hacer… tenia la culpa por describir tan gráficamente en sus conversaciones… ella no tenia la culpa de desear también al Hanyou… además tenia muchas dudas y los celos y la curiosidad le estaban matando… ella quería… quería… descubrir al Hanyou… descubrir cosas junto con el… aunque fuera algo puramente físico…

Inuyasha trago lentamente al sentir las manos de la chica deslizarse despacio por su cuerpo hasta sentir que bajaban mas de lo que nunca antes lo habían hecho… llegando hasta el pequeño montículo de vellos rizados en su entrepierna… gimió solamente de pensar que estaba a punto de tocarle… pero ella no lo hizo… dejo que sus manos se hicieran hacia los lados y bajaran por la piel de sus piernas…

"Kagome???..."

No hubo ninguna respuesta de nuevo… entonces sintió los cabellos de la chica rozar su vientre… despacio… en algunos lados si y en otros no por las vendas que le cubrían… pero entonces sintió sus suaves labios sobre su piel… muy cerca de un lugar demasiado peligroso… deseaba saber que hacia… que era eso… y sobre todo… porque???...

Sintió el cálido aliento de la chica acariciar su piel cuando sus labios también lo hacían… hasta que finalmente se estremeció exaltado al sentir la mejilla de la chica tener contacto con su endurecido miembro… gimió al sentir también el cabello de Kagome acariciarle y a penas pudo formular la palabra…

"Por… que???..."

Kagome no respondió simplemente le dio un suave beso en la base de su virilidad y subió despacio dando pequeños besos en su piel… haciéndolo estremecerse hasta que finalmente alcanzo la punta y se detuvo susurrando sobre esta…

"Porque lo deseo…"

Inuyasha sintió como las palabras le acariciaban y le hacían perder la razón… sobre todo porque para el momento en que su cerebro pudo procesar la información la chica ya le había cubierto con sus labios y su lengua también le acariciaba arrancándole un grito… no podía con todo lo que sentía… sus labios suaves acariciándole… su lengua… sobre todo su lengua húmeda pasándose de un lado a otro sobre el…

Acariciándolo… saboreándolo… disfrutándolo… volviéndole loco… llevo sus manos a la frazada debajo de el a sus lados y le sujeto con fuerza tratando de no gritar tanto… no podía contenerse mucho pero pensaba que así podría hacerlo un poco… deseaba empujar sus caderas contra la chica para sentirle mas… pero sentía que si lo hacia se detendría…

Kagome gimió mientras succionaba suavemente al Hanyou…nunca pudo imaginarse haciendo tal cosa pero ahora que lo hacia comprendía a Ayumi… se sentía bien… se sentía muy bien… sobre todo por el temblor que tenia el cuerpo del chico y los gemidos que bien sabia que trataba de contener… adoraba tener al Hanyou de esta forma… trataría de volver a repetirlo pero en este momento deseaba concentrarse en disfrutarlo…

Inuyasha ya no pudo evitar desear mas y empujo suavemente sus caderas contra la chica… Kagome obtuvo su ritmo y comenzó a succionarle en este ritmo ayudada por el suave movimiento de las caderas del chico… Inuyasha ya no dejaba de gemir y el sudor cubría su cuerpo… el jamás había imaginado que podía llegar a sentir algo así… nunca…

Inuyasha sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba y que tocaba el cielo… primero todo fue blanco y escucho su propio grito… después todo estaba calmado y nada mas escuchaba su propia respiración y la de Kagome en medio de toda esa oscuridad… entonces un rayo cayo… y la vio… ahí… como nunca pudo haberla imaginado…

Kagome estaba mirándole sorprendida… con una especie de fluido en su rostro... en sus labios en sus mejillas y también en sus dedos mirándole sorprendía… vio todo en cámara lenta… como sus labios se movían y la luz dada por el rayo se desvanecía… y luego todo fue oscuro… no olía nada… no veía nada… no sentía nada… ni escuchaba nada…

------

"Kagome!!!..."

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó viendo un lugar que ya conocía… la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… se pregunto que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí si lo ultimo que recordaba… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y busco a alguien a su alrededor y para su sorpresa encontró a sus amigos y a la anciana Kaede…

"Estas bien Inuyasha???..."

Inuyasha se llevo una mano a la frente sudorosa… no veía a Kagome por ninguna parte pero percibía su olor… tanto en el como en la cabaña… acaso… había sido un sueño…

"Creo que si anciana… donde esta Kagome???..."

"Anda trayendo un poco de agua para tu fiebre… no te duele la cabeza???... estas mareado???…"

"Un poco de ambos… porque???..."

"Es que dormiste durante tres días Inuyasha… Kagome te dio unas hierbas que le recomendé… pero una como no se debía… esta iba hacerte dormir… y pues ibas a ver alucinaciones si se mezclaba con otra hierba que te dio… sirven como le dije por separado pero ella les mezclo y eso provoca sueños y alucinaciones…"

"Alucinaciones???..."

Inuyasha trataba de calmarse y pensar… bien… alucinaciones… era probable… pero nunca pudo haber imaginado semejante cosa… nunca pudo haber imaginado algo que jamás se le había cruzado por la mente de lo que no había escuchado y lo que no había visto nunca… entonces aun permanecía la pregunta… fue un sueño o no???... tendría que pregúntaselo a Kagome…

"Si Inuyasha… alucinaciones… sueños… como les quieras llamar…"

"Estabas gritando hace un momento Inuyasha… porque??? Tienes fiebre estas rojo???..."

El Hanyou se sonrojo y evito la mirada de todos… la declaración de Shippo estaba fuera de lugar, esto si que era vergonzoso… busco ver debajo de la manta que le cubría y ya no había vendas en su pecho solamente el Kosode blanco así también como su Hakama… todo en su lugar como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada…

"Eso es porque esos sueños no eran normales… o al menos…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver la monje enfadado y el guardo silencio… el chico suspiro tratando de pensar y recordar que había sucedido… cuando había comenzado todo… tal vez el mismo se cayo en la cama improvisada y se quedo dormido comenzando a ver su alucinación… pero todas las sensaciones… todo lo que sintió… y la clara imagen de Kagome mirándole sorprendida con eso en su rostro…

Había sentido como si algo salir de el… era posible que fuera eso lo que estaba en e rostro de la muchacha… era posible que…

"Inuyasha!!!... lo lamento ya estas bien???..."

Inuyasha vio a la chica desconcertada mirándole de la misma forma de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse… trato de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle pero no podía comprenderlo… su cerebro se negaba a darle la información… solamente podía ver su rostro y recordar… recodar que había ansiado besarla… besarla y recoger con su lengua lo que estuviera sobre su rostro…

Así y frente a todos los espectadores sorprendidos se inclino despacio hacia adelante y beso a la miko del futuro… Kagome no comprendió en lo absoluto… pero en cuanto sintió los labios del Hanyou cerro los ojos y se olvido de todo… de todo… había deseado tanto besarlo aquella noche… tanto que le había besado dormido… tanto que ahora lo estaba disfrutando el doble…

Cuando la pareja se separo se vio fijamente… sus ojos estaban brillantes así como sus labios mas rojos que de costumbre… deseaban decir tanto… Kagome no sabia si Inuyasha recordaba o pensaba que era una ilusión y no sabia como esta mejor…

"Ejem… disculpen… "

Ambos se separaron y se sonrojaron sin decir mas ante la interrupción del monje…

"Veo de que ha pasado algo que no nos han querido contar…"

"No a pasado nada anciana…"

Kagome se puso de pie y tomo su mochila dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cabaña… ya no podía quedarse ahí o moriría de vergüenza…

"tengo una prueba… puedes ir por mi en cuatro días Inuyasha… adiós a todos... les traeré cosas de vuelta… lo prometo…"

"Adiós Kagome…"

Para cuando el pequeño sorrito se despidió la muchacha ya había salido corriendo en dirección del pozo y todos habían regresado sus miradas hacia el sonrojado Hanyou…

_**Martes 4 de diciembre de 2007**_

**Jijijiji aquí estoy xD… después de irme tanto tiempo les traigo dos caps… sinceramente mis planes para este cap era el de la primera vez de inu y Kagome pero entonces se acabaría el fic y pensé que no… aun no xd… dejare que pase un mes mas y en la próxima luna nueva que venga el final que tengo planeado para el fic desde que lo comencé xD… jijijiji weno weno sayito y gracias por leer!!! Espero no tardarme en volver a actualizar xD…**

**Y con Mi reina… pos inu antes no era pobre… era rico… y Kikyo tuvo la culpe de que fuera pobre y de que Inu no Taisho se enojara con el xd… ella es la mala y la que tiene la culpa xd… jejejej… arigato!!! Sayito…**

06.12.09

Jijiji creo que ya solo uno o dos caps mas voy arreglar por hoy xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Kagome estaba en su casa… en el baño… sentada en la tina pensativa… mas bien nerviosa… sonrojada y tratando de ocultarse de su madre… sabia que podía preguntarle si había pasado algo y no quería decirle… le daba tanta pena… aun no se podía creer lo que había hecho…

'_Que va a pensar Inuyasha de mi ahora...'_

Suspiro y golpeo el agua con fuerza… por suerte y se había quedado dormido hasta ese momento… la menos se le había quitado la fiebre y había podido dormir feliz abrazándolo toda la noche… pero al pregunta era lo que venia después… además… cuando le beso en la cabaña de Kaede… no lo hizo con desesperación… no lo hizo como en las veces anteriores… lo hizo despacio y con suavidad… con… cariño???...

Volvió a dejar que la palma de su mano golpeara con fuerza hasta la superficie del agua haciendo que el pequeño golpe salpicara agua por todos lados… cariño… ella no iba a conformarse con cariño… pero ahora que iba a hacer… ir donde el Hanyou y decirle… "Oye Inuyasha lo de la otra noche fue un error… estábamos drogados…"

Mentira… ella no había tomado ninguna hierba… y no tenia la culpa de hacerlo dormir… Kaede no le dijo que no les juntara… tan solo esperaba que hubiera visto cosas estúpidas como a Naraku y Sesshomaru en una fiesta de te con Yukatas rosas y caminando de la mano en medio de un montón de flores cantando una canción de niños… tan solo esperaba que viera eso y pensara que ambas cosas eran igual de ilógicas…

Madre santa si ella misma lo pensaba!!! aun no podía creérselo… esa no había sido ella… esa Ayumi y ese estúpido libro tenían la culpa de todo… además… quien sabe si hasta ella por accidente termino medio drogada… además… además…

"_Por… que???..."__ su voz suave y ronca_

"_Porque lo deseo…"_

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Maldición…"

Ahora estaba furiosa y sonrojada pensando cosas tontas… mas bien recordando lo tonta que había sido… no pudo decir algo mejor??? Porque mejor no le pregunto a Inuyasha si prefería el invierno del verano??? En lugar de preguntar por su color favorito… tal vez así hubieran seguido hablando hasta que se quedara dormido…

Suspiro… necesitaba un consejo… y necesitaba calmarse… pero no sabia a quien buscar… no se llevaba con ningún maestro o maestra en la escuela… a la enfermera pocas veces la había visto… y pues sus amigas solo iban a confundirla mas… y a su madre nunca se lo diría… no tenia hermanas… y no iba a pervertir al pobre Sota…

Suspiro de nuevo… estaba perdida… necesitaba encontrar a alguien de confianza con quien pudiera hablar y quien le pudiera dar algún consejo de cómo saber lo que Inuyasha sentía por ella… de como saber si era algo puramente físico o no… y de cómo calmarse!!!... estúpidas hormonas las odiaba…

"Kagome querida la cena esta lista…"

"Ya salgo mama…"

Serian unos cuatro días muy largos…

------

Inuyasha estaba mas sonrojado que su haori frente a Miroku en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… no sabia como había podido ser tan estúpido de preguntarle sobre lo que sabia en ese tipo de cosas… la cara del monje pervertido solamente le hacia sonrojar mas…

"Entonces Inuyasha que es lo que quieres saber???..."

Inuyasha ni levanto la mirada del suelo y movió la cabeza hacia los lados… no tenia idea de que preguntar… o mas bien de cómo preguntarle sin delatarse…

"Quieres saber algo sobre la señorita Kagome???..."

Inuyasha movió la cabeza hacia los lados de nuevo…

"No… es… sobre… mi…"

Miroku levanto una ceja… porque rayos estaba tan apenado entonces…

"Vamos hombre entonces no tienes porque apenarte… dime…"

Inuyasha levanto su mirada despacio viendo a Miroku sin cara de pervertido y se calmo un poco… pero de inmediato volteo a ver hacia otro lado…

"cuando…"

Mejor guardo silencio… se sonrojaba solo de pensarlo… además Kagome ya se lo había explicado no???... pero el punto era que sucedía después…

"Aja…"

"Cuando se pone… duro…"

Miroku sonrió pícaro ay se imaginaba lo que el Hanyou quería preguntarle…

"Que pasa… digo… después…"

"Es muy fácil Inuyasha… deja de estar así porque no le hagas caso… o deja de estar así porque le hagas caso…"

Inuyasha volteo a ver al hombre delante de el mas confundido que antes…

"Esta bien… te explico… si lo dejas en paz… regresara a la normalidad después de un tiempo… mientras no pienses en la señorita Kagome podría decirse…"

Inuyasha se sonrojo y dejo de ver a Miroku… pero volteo a verle de nuevo cuando iba a dar la segunda explicación…

"Y pues cuando le prestas atención es mas divertido… o cuando alguien mas le presta atención…"

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de irse de espalda… ese alguien mas le sonaba a Kagome…

"Espera de que atención hablas???..."

"No me digas que nunca le has puesto atención???..."

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia otro lado enfadado…

"Feh!!! La única atención que me presto es cuando me baño y cuido de no rasguñarme en ninguna parte…"

"Ya veo… bueno… atención… seria como tocarte… o… pues estar con una mujer…"

Inuyasha se sonrojo mucho mas pero tuvo que regresar su vista al monje para formular la pregunta que tenia realmente…

"Y después de eso que??? Que pasa???..."

"Pues sale de ti la esencia de la vida Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha vio confundido al monje pero al menos sabia que si salía algo…

"Salen tus semillas para plantar en el jardín… me entiendes???..."

Inuyasha aun no comprendía muy bien…

"Y como es???..."

"Queeeeeee???!!! No sabes eso???!!!..."

"Oye!!! No me mires así solo porque no soy un depravado como tu!!!..."

"Bueno… no se si por ser tu un Hanyou es diferente pero… normalmente es… bueno no tiene color pero…"

"Es liquido???..."

"Si… pero viscoso…"

Inuyasha simplemente asintió y se quedo mirando a un árbol muy interesante…

"Oye… no me digas que no sabes eso… entonces… porque preguntas… acaso… tuviste un sueño extraño???... porque no me cuentas…"

Inuyasha vio al monje enfadado…

"Yo no voy a contarte nada libidinoso!!!..."

Inuyasha simplemente se puso de pie y busco huir… antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el pozo y simplemente se metió en el sin analizar mucho la situación… se dio cuenta de ello cuando ya estaba saliendo de la urna del pozo… suspiro… pero entonces algo muy atractivo capoto su atención… el olor a comida… y por supuesto a Kagome…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se dirigió al interior de la casa…

------

Kagome estaba en su habitación con una toalla aun en su cabeza… entonces le vio ahí… el estúpido libro de educación sexual… lo odiaba!!! No sabia porque les daban eso!!! Maldición si hasta tenia unos escalofriantes dibujos… no era algo que ella hubiera comprado por su cuenta… aunque a los del otro grado les había tocado peor… ellos debían leer el libro y dibujar una historia a donde se aplicara lo que decía… en cambio ella por suerte solamente debía de hacer un ensayo de la utilidad que podía tener el libro para alguna joven o algún joven inexperto…

'_Ha!!! Díganmelo a mi…'_

Suspiro y dejo la toalla en la silla de su escritorio mirándose al espejo mientras se peinaba… esta vez dejaría que su pelo se secara por su cuenta además… no planeaba dormirse temprano… sonrió mirándose al espejo notando de que ya no se veía como antes… como antes de ir a Sengoku-Jidai por primera vez… que había crecido… y que definitivamente su forma de pensar había cambiado… la estúpida preparatoria era tremenda… y para su mala suerte sus amigas iban con ella al igual que Hoyo… solamente que el por suerte… quedo en la otra sección de nuevo…

Su uniforme ya no era muy diferente… tenia siempre la misma falda verde… pero ahora ya no llevaba la camisa de antes… llevaba una blanca de botones con una corbata verde también… ese era su uniforme… los zapatos eran muy similares a los antiguos solamente que ahora les compraba de color negro… y pues su camisa era de mangas largas como la anterior eso no cambiaba…

Suspiro mientras se ponía una falda azul y una camisa blanca… no se iba a poner el uniforme si con el se la pasaba en el Sengoku-Jidai… dejo el cepillo en su escritorio y llevo la toalla al baño de nuevo antes de bajar las gradas despacio… tranquila… pero casi se fue de espaldas al ver a Inuyasha y Sota hablando en la mesa…

"Que haces tu aquí???..."

"Te fuiste de repente y sin razón…"

"Tengo una prueba pasado mañana!!! Eso no es irme sin razón tonto!!!..."

"Entonces te esperare…"

Kagome simplemente sintió ganas de tirarle una silla en la cara pero suspiro rendida ya se cansaría y regresaría al Sengoku-Jidai seguramente…

------

Kagome estaba ya con su pijama viendo a donde iba a dormir el Hanyou… no le gustaba que se quedar sentado en el piso de su habitación así que le consiguió un futon que su madre tenia guardado para cuando llegaban los invitados al lugar…

"Aquí esta…"

Kagome se quedo mirando al chico que estaba viendo hacia afuera de su ventana… se acerco a el despacio después de dejar el futon en el piso despacio… se puso a su lado y vio como las hojas de los arboles cubrían y descubrían la luna que a penas y se miraba…

"Traje tu futon Inuyasha…"

"No me gusta dormir en esas cosas…"

Se enfado… ella que había ido a conseguirlo para el y el ahora de desconsiderado rechazándola…

"Escúchame Inuyasha… me fui a buscar eso a la azotea… lo baje… y lo cargue!!! Ahora no vas a decirme que no lo quieres o no lo necesitas porque pudiste decírmelo antes!!!..."

Inuyasha vio a la chica asustado… bien… tal vez no debió rechazarla de frente y esperar a que se durmiera para salirse de esa cosa…

"Pero que quieres que haga si no me gusta…"

"Entonces te va a gustar!!! Osuwari!!!..."

Inuyasha a penas y alcanzo a dar un grito antes de caer de golpe contra el piso… Kagome extendió el futon y cuando el Hanyou se estaba parando volvió a decir el conjuro para dejarlo tirado en este…

"Tonta!!! No tenias porque hacer eso!!!..."

"Te gusta dormir ahí Inuyasha???..."

Inuyasha vio asustado a la chica que le sonreía amablemente… sabia que solo era una mascara para luego gritarle y sentarlo muchas veces sin compasión…

"Si… dormiré aquí…"

"Que bueno… ahora buenas noches Inuyasha…"

"Feh!!!..."

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se acostó mirando el techo… la luz de la ventana era suficiente para que mirara bien… Kagome apago la luz de inmediato y paso pisándole a la hora de acostarse en su cama… supo perfectamente que no fue ningún accidente… pero que mas podía hacer… si la chica lo odiaba… y el tenia la culpa… aunque eso no parecía la ultima noche que estuvieron juntos…

El Hanyou se sonrojo furiosamente y se volteo para mirar la pared de la chica… su silla y su escritorio… en ese momento lo ultimo que necesitaba era estar cerca de Kagome…

------

Kagome se despertó apresurada al escuchar el reloj despertador… se puso de pie y se enredo los pies con el futon de Inuyasha cayendo sobre le chico… Inuyasha se sonrojo al ver a Kagome sobre el mostrándole lo que había debajo de su camisa a través del cuello… Kagome supo que el Hanyou podía ver todo dentro de su camisa y se puso de pie sonrojada… pero no pensó en quedarse mirando al Hanyou… se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño para darse una ducha…

Cuando regreso a su habitación con el cabello húmedo vio que el Hanyou ya no estaba y el futon estaba milagrosamente doblado y ordenado junto a su cama… suspiro se vistió y bajo a desayunar sin ver rastros del Hanyou… para cuando salía de casa apresurada le vio sentado en las ramas del Go-Shimboku… sonrió y se dirigió a la escuela a toda prisa…

Inuyasha vio como la chica se marchaba y suspiro… sentía que un peso se le quitaba de encima… entro a la casa despacio y la Sra. Higurashi le ofreció su desayuno… le lo tomo gustoso y finalmente se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome… si se iba a quedar hasta que ella regresara quería estar donde mas se percibía su delicioso aroma…

Cuando llego vio todo un poco desordenado pero no le importo… entonces vio tirado uno de esos libros que Kagome llevaba al Sengoku-Jidai para estudiar… le recogió y vio su portada azul… un hombre y una mujer estaban en la portada besándose… se sorprendió al ver que Kagome tuviera aquello así que trato de descifrar los kanjis en la portada pero solamente comprendió educación… el otro no lo comprendió… suspiro y lo abrió curioso…

Comenzó a leer y pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo… decidió pasar la pagina y leer en otro lado… pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un dibujo y dejo caer el libro… cuando se volteo alarmado por lo que había visto se dio cuenta de que la Sra. Higurashi estaba en la puerta de la habitación mirándole con una sonrisa… Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás… la señora entro despacio y tomo el libro del suelo poniéndolo en el escritorio…

"Es un libro que le pidieron a Kagome este año en la escuela…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió aun mas... que era lo que esa chica iba hacer a ese lugar!!!???...

"A mi también me sorprendió… hubo conmoción para varios padres de familia y hasta fuimos convocados a una reunión… cosa muy extraña para unos estudiantes de preparatoria… pero bueno… ya se nos hablo sobre eso y todo quedo solucionado… puedes leerlo si quieres…"

Inuyasha se sonrojo y movió la cabeza hacia los lados…

"Ven anda léelo conmigo…"

Inuyasha siguió mas rojo que su ropa a la Sra. Higurashi… Sabia que no seria una tarde tranquila y refrescante…

06.12.09

Jijijijiji me pase de la raya cuando escribi eso jijijiji puuuu hace casi dos años xD el año pasado no escribi muchos fanfics xD weno weno es que no me quedo mucho tiempo como este año xD pero weno weno aquí toy revisándoles xD jijijiji un cap mas xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Kagome se paso todas las clases aburrida… por suerte ese día no tenia nada que hacer con ese tonto libro así que pudo dejarlo en su casa muy lejos de ella así como lo deseaba… de ser por ella ese libro jamás hubiera salido de la librería de donde salió… suspiro y miro hacia la ventana el sol estaba ocultándose… hoy se tardaba mas en la preparatoria y lo peor era que le dejaban muchos deberes… y eso que a penas y comenzaba el año…

Suspiro una vez mas y dijeron que la ultima clase le tendrían las tres secciones juntas y les llevaron a auditorio a recibir una charla sobre las drogas… nada que le interesase a ella o a sus amigas así que no prestaron atención… entonces alguien conocido llego a visitarles y sus amigas le abandonaron para que pudiera hablar a solas con Hoyo y se el ocurrió una idea genial…

"Oye… Hoyo-kun…"

"Si Higurashi???..."

"Como… que consejo me darías para saber lo que un chico piensa sobre mi???..."

Hoyo le vio curioso y le sonrió… Kagome se sintió feliz al haberse enterado de que Hoyo tenia una novia muy bonita que encontró en esa prepa… así el pobre ya no se quedaría esperándole eternamente porque ella jamás iba a poder corresponderle… así estaba bien eran solamente unos simples y buenos amigos…

"Pues… si le gustas???..."

Kagome asintió…

"Bien… le has pescado mirándote cuando piensa que no lo notas???…"

Kagome pensó unos momentos y si… en verdad Inuyasha le veía muy seguido… en bastantes ocasiones lo había pillado mirándola y el simplemente hacia como si nada hubiera sucedido… además en las noches a veces se despertaba y le veía moverse en su árbol… siempre lo había tenido presente pero no creía que era mas que puras coincidencias pero si Hoyo lo mencionaba tal vez era por algo…

"Si… varias veces…"

"Es diferente contigo??? O sea… es con las demás mujeres como lo es contigo???..."

Kagome simplemente se sintió triste… no… el no la trataba diferente… bueno… no como a Kikyo… pero si diferente de Sango y cualquier otra chica… pero creía que era mas porque su presencia le molestaba… porque le recordaba a Kikyo y no podía estar con ella y por eso en cada oportunidad que tenia había corrido hacia ella sin importar en que situación estuvieran… y ahora… era la única manera de mantener vivo el recuerdo de Kikyo… Inuyasha… no le trataba tan diferente… excepto por el aspecto físico…

"Es difícil de explicar por como es el pero… no es muy diferente conmigo en mucho… solamente lo es de una forma radical en una cosa… pues…"

Se sonrojo tratando de pensar en la forma correcta para explicarle a Hoyo su situación…

"Digamos que se le alborotan los hormonas cerca de mi…"

Hoyo asintió y se miro pensativo por unos momentos hasta que le vio fijamente…

"Alguna vez te a dicho que te quiere???..."

Kagome movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados…

"Has encontrado a alguien mas que el alborote las hormonas???..."

Kagome suspiro…

"No lo diría de esa forma… el… la amaba… y pienso que eso pasa porque esa chica ya no esta y yo se la recuerdo así que…"

"espera Higurashi… me estas diciendo que el amaba a otra mujer???..."

Ella simplemente asintió con tristeza…

"Entonces como estabas con el???..."

"Pues lo acompañaba a viajes que hacia algunas veces buscando sus cosas… en sus tareas y eso…"

"Y cuando veía a la mujer que el amaba???..."

"Pues no mucho… solamente cuando ella lo buscaba…"

"Cuantas veces por semana???..."

Kagome se puso a pensar… no era ni siquiera una vez por semana… habían sido tal vez dos o tres encuentros en seis meses durante sus viajes…

"Pues… como una vez cada tres meses diríamos???..."

Hoyo le vio pensativo…

"Y a ti cuanto te veía…"

Kagome simplemente suspiro…

"A diario… por eso nos peleamos tanto…"

Hoyo asintió…

"Y el te dijo que la amaba???..."

Kagome pensó… no… Inuyasha nunca le dijo "Amo a Kikyo…" no con esas palabras… ni siquiera a la misma Kikyo que ella se hubiera enterado… le decía que pensaba en ella a diario y que quería estar a su lado pero nada mas… nunca uso la palabra "amor" específicamente… suspiro y trato de pensar mas profundamente… cuando Inuyasha hablo con ella con respecto a Kikyo el le dijo que sentía que se lo debía porque ella había dado la vida por el… pero…

"El siempre me dijo que quería estar al lado de ella para cuidarla y acompañarla…"

"Y cada cuanto hacia eso??? Una vez cada tres meses???..."

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida… eso si que nunca lo había analizado… Inuyasha había pasado más tiempo con ella que con Kikyo probablemente…

"Escúchame Kagome… apuesto a que por mucho que este chico dijera eso lo que hacia era estar contigo… acompañarte a ti y cuidarte a ti… eso es lo que pienso… y tal vez se lo que pasa… cualquiera lo descifraría… el esta confundido… o lo estaba… porque estaba esta chica que era su numero uno… entonces se distanciaron…. Y todo cambio y fue muriendo lentamente… entonces para el apareciste tu y comenzó a compartir contigo… cosas buenas y malas y comenzó a amarte sin darse cuenta y a olvidar a la otra chica… pero antes de que pensara que traicionaba a la primera intento regresar con ella y alejarse de la verdad… pero ya no puede Kagome… aquella chica ya no puede ser algo tan primordial como antes… es su estereotipo… es lo que conoce… lo seguro… y lo que tiene miedo de cambiar por algo nuevo y si se trata de ti alguien mucho mejor…"

Kagome simplemente vio al chico sorprendida… y si eso era realmente lo que había sucedido??? Y si Inuyasha realmente ya no amaba a Kikyo aun cuando ella aun no había muerto???... entonces vio a Hoyo que le veía de una forma tierna y que ponía sus manos en sus hombros acercándose un poco a ella…

"Escúchame Higurashi… cuando te enamoras de alguien te es muy difícil dejarle atrás… y puedes luchar por cambiarle… si lo logras serás feliz pero sino siempre te sentirás perdido… es difícil olvidarte de alguien que estaba muy dentro de ti y no deseas que se vaya… y entonces encontrar a alguien nuevo es duro… sobre todo sin confundirte o buscar que esta nueva persona sea como la anterior… pero al final llegas a lograrlo y a apreciar y a querer a la nueva persona Kagome… si yo lo logre… el también podrá hacerlo… habla con el y dile lo que sientes y lo que piensas… descubrirás que el te corresponde… si no lo hace al 100% puedes venir y golpearme después de hablar con el…"

Kagome sonrió y abrazo al chico… realmente Hoyo le hablaba desde el punto de vista de un chico cierto???… suspiro y se separo de el…

"Además… si le alborotas las hormonas es porque definitivamente no le eres indiferente Higurashi… cuídate y ten mucha suerte…"

Kagome asintió y le dio las gracias al chico… para cuando se dio cuenta la clase había terminado hacia unos momentos y todos estaban yéndose… corrió a su salón y tomo sus cosas viendo que sus amigas ya se habían ido… suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida…

------

Inuyasha estaba sentado y sin mover un musculo en las ramas del Go-Shimboku… aun tenia grabada en su mente la mayoría de esas imágenes aterradoras y las frases y las palabras de la Sra. Higurashi mientras hojeaba el libro en su compañía… dijo que continuara leyéndolo acompañado de Kagome… eso seria una locura… definitivamente eso y nada mas… una locura…

Suspiro y trato de calmarse y de pensar en algo que no fuera Kagome… pero no resulto… intento pensar en ramen… y ahí estaba ella como su proveedora… intento pensar en batallas… y ahí estaba ellas para ser salvada por el… intento pensar hasta en Shippo… y ahí estaba ella siempre defendiéndolo y tratando de actuar como mediadora durante sus peleas con Shippo…

Se sentó de golpe y su cuerpo se tenso al sentir el suave aroma de la muchacha acercarse… busco su figura y la encontró subiendo despacio las gradas del templo… ya había decidido que se quedaba sin cena para no verla… ni a ella ni a la Sra. Higurashi… no podría volver a mirarla a la cara sin sonrojarse ni pensar en la vergüenza que se había llevado esa tarde con ella… tanto por el contenido del libro como por lo que su cuerpo demostró frente a ella…

Suspiro… y busco la luna en el cielo… aun no salía por completo… ya esperaría que pasara mas tiempo para la luna llena…

------

Kagome se sonrojo hasta la punta del pie cuando su madre le hablo de la larga conversación que tuvo con el Hanyou por la tarde… y de cómo el chico había reaccionado ante ese estúpido libro y ante su forma de tomar las cosas… ella solamente esperaba no ver a Inuyasha en su habitación al regresar… y no lo hizo… el no estaba ahí… sonrió tranquila y se cambio…

Se recostó tranquila mirando el techo de su habitación… y recordó cuando Inuyasha estuvo en ese mismo lugar con ella… movió la cabeza hacia los lados y giro su cuerpo hacia un lado terminando con su rostro hacia la pared… suspiro y comenzó a cerrar los ojos pero e vio interrumpida por un recuerdo que le helo la sangre…

**---Flash back---**

"Inuyasha… de… déjame…"

"No lo hare…"

"Porque???... porque ahora quieres alejarme de ti???... porque??? Porque me quieres apartar de tu lado cuando prometiste permanecer junto a mi???..."

"Porque esperaste tanto para acercarte a mi???... cuando decidiste que querías estar a mi lado???..."

"Pero que dices???... sobre que estas hablando???..."

Kagome miro hacia otro lado sintiéndose miserable… sus labios temblaron y su voz fue un leve susurro en el aire frio de la habitación pero fue perfectamente captado por las blancas orejas del Hanyou…

"Kikyo…"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver!!!..."

"No!!! Te equivocas todo es sobre eso… todo es sobre eso porque tu… tu…"

"Tu siempre la amaras…a ella… y nunca a mi…"

Y Nada… ninguna respuesta… ni de negación o aprobación… simplemente la beso de una forma que le había perder la cabeza y sentirse en medio del cielo trasladada a ese lugar por los cálidos labios de ese hombre…

"Ya cállate!!! No digas eso nunca mas!!!..."

Inuyasha empujo a la chica hacia la cama… se coloco sobre ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente sin permitirle responder a lo que el había dicho… egoísta e impulsivo como ella misma podría predecir…

**---Fin flash back---**

'Oh Kami… el nunca dijo que amaba a Kikyo… lo dijo Hakudoshi… lo dije yo pero el…'

**---Flash back---**

"Kagome… que me pasa???..."

"No lo se tu nunca actuaste así y…"

"No me refiero a eso sino a esto…"

Kagome tuvo la precaución de voltear a ver su rostro y no ningún otro lugar a pesar de despertar su curiosidad…

"Esto…"

Inuyasha bajo su mirada queriendo que la jovencita hiciera lo mismo pero ella no lo hizo…

"Porque sucede???..."

Kagome se sonrojo aun mas pero no quito su vista del rostro del Hanyou porque sabia hacia donde iría si lo hacia…

"No sabes porque sucede???... eres tan inocente Inuyasha???..."

"Feh!!!... no te burles a mi nadie me hablo sobre esto!!!..."

"Esta bien… pues es por…"

"Porque ahora??? Porque cuando estoy contigo??? Porque nunca me paso antes???..."

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y cerro sus ojos para voltear a ver hacia otro lugar y luego abrirlos… no podía creer que ella fuera la única que lograra esa reacción en el cuerpo del Hanyou… acaso… no… no era posible… Inuyasha solamente pensaba que ella era Kikyo… sus ojos se volvieron triste y suspiro…

"Pues eso sucede cuando deseas a alguien…"

"Es lo mismo que cuando tu hueles similar a mi cuando esto sucede???..."

Kagome simplemente asintió no quería admitir con sus propias palabras que era excitada por el Hanyou…

**---Fin flash back---**

'Entonces el…'

Kagome se sentó de golpe en la cama tratando de sentir la presencia del Hanyou… pero no pudo obtenerla… lo mas seguro es de que hubiera huido a Sengoku-Jidai espantado por ese libro… suspiro… esperaba poder hablar con el… poder preguntarle… lo que en verdad pasaba… y lo que sentía… seria una larga conversación… con una larga espera…

------

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el Go-Shimboku sintiendo el frio aire del Sengoku-Jidai… era bastante diferente a la época de Kagome… suspiro… siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y nunca salía de ahí… ni con Kikyo le habían ocurrido ese tipo de cosas ni le habían invadido todas esas sensaciones…

Suspiro tratando de no recordar nada referente a ese estúpido libro… ni al rostro amigable de la Sra. Higurashi mientras le explicaba cosas extra… movió la cabeza hacia los lados con bastante rapidez tratando de alejar todas esas ideas que no eran buenas para alguien como el… le daría tiempo a su mente y a sus instintos para calmarse… tal vez con una semana estaría bien… suspiro y miro hacia las estrellas… una semana sin Kagome… solo… sin escuchar su voz ni ver sus sonrisas… suspiro… estaba perdido… necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y decirle todo a la muchacha de una buena vez…

_**Viernes 14 de diciembre de 2007**_

**Jijijiji aquí toy!!! xD… espero que les guste… les traigo cap doble de nuevo xD… es que había escrito otro cap pero que no me gustaba… me gusto mas la conversación con Hoyo que la de Kagome y sus amigas xD… weno weno espero que les guste y pos actualizar pronto para ver como ya va terminando este fic xD… asi voy a ir avanzando poco a poco xD… jijijiji… weno weno hoy e medio revisado los caps para serles sincera xD… nunca me tomo tanto tiempo para corregir errores xd… es que terminar un cap me emociona y solo lo subo xD… jijijiji weno weno gomen por eso espero que les guste y que no tenga tantos errores… y pos ya se puso aburrido un poquito pero los próximos caps si tiene que ser interesantes xD… sayito!!! Y gracias por leer xD…**

06.12.09

Jijijijiji aquí vamos hacia el ultimo cap xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Kagome estaba finalmente en su habitación dejando a un lado el libro de matemática… por fin… termino todas sus tareas y era sábado por la noche… Inuyasha se había ausentado por dos semanas enteras… y ella no había sabido nada de el o de alguna de sus apariciones sorpresas mas… se imaginaba que el pobre Hanyou no dejaba de estar trastornado por ese libro… y quien no… suspiro y lo vio… como su ultima tarea tenia que escribir un ensayo…

Tomo su lapicero y una pagina abriendo el libro en el ultimo capitulo tragando lentamente… era la parte final y desastrosa donde el la dejaba a ella porque se aburrió de jugar con ella… suspiro… no sabia como escribir si sabia que se sentía así de una forma u otra… Inuyasha se había sobrepasado con ella y lo sabia pero le gustaba y era lo que la hacia sentir culpable…

La historia del libro no era muy diferente a la suya… esta chica siempre admiro al chico mas popular de la escuela… que tenia una novia por la que estaba loco pero ella lo dejo al irse del país y se mantuvieron en comunicación pero poco a poto todo termino… y entonces ahí entraba nuestra aventurera sakura… que se encontraba con el por accidente… el chico le vio y dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso normal…

Entonces apareció uno de sus amigos proponiéndole un reto frente a todos los demás… que se tirara a la chica mas desgraciada e inocente de toda la clase… y el acepto el reto… y pues la pobre sakura se sentía la mas afortunada del mundo viviendo una mentira cuando el solamente se divertía… comenzaron despacio… besos y abrazos… pero después fueron mas haya… y al final termino ganando la apuesta… pero estaba confundido… porque le agradaba esa chica y le gustaba lo que había descubierto debajo de las gafas y el atuendo descuidado de la chica…

Kagome creyó que el chico iba a quedarse con ella… que iba a confesarle que la amaba… pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se salieran de sus ojos cuando el chico finalmente le dijo que todo fue un juego y que nunca sintió nada por ella… sakura se intenta suicidar pero falla… y estando en el hospital se encuentra con una chica desconsolada que estaba llorado porque había salido embarazada y su novio la había abandonado y entonces tuvo que abortar pero las cosas se complicaron y estuvo a punto de morir…

Entonces sakura tomaba una decisión y se propuso contarle su caso a la chica… ella le dijo que era bueno que hablara a las personas sobre como las cosas podrían verse de una forma maravillosa cuando realmente no lo eran así que decidió escribir un libro… y ahí termino la historia… Kagome simplemente suspiro… y lo dejo a un lado sobre su libro…

Vio el papel en blanco frente a ella y golpeo suavemente su escritorio con su lapicero… esto si que iba a ser difícil… como iba a poder escribir algo cuando sentía que en el libro simplemente faltaba que la antigua novia regresara y el chico la dejara mas específicamente por ella… entonces debería de cambiar el nombre a Kagome Higurashi seguramente… y ella no quería terminar así…

Ella no quería jugar el papel de sakura pero… que podía hacer??? Como podía saber si Inuyasha no iba a mentirle… que si el le decía que la amaba directamente???… que si el realmente le decía todo aquello que ese chico le dijo a sakura para conquistarla y luego se marchaba… como podría ella soportar eso de Inuyasha??? Es mas… era Inuyasha capaz de hacerle eso???...

Suspiro y decidió mejor escribir su ensayo…y lo que escribió fue una gran lista de todos sus rencores escondidos por Inuyasha profundamente… termino contando prácticamente su caso y diciendo que el era un cretino y que no merecía nada… que debería de estar en el lugar de sakura en ese hospital… o que hubiera sido una mejor noticia que la final un auto lo atropellara y nunca pudiera contarle la verdad a sakura para que ella nunca terminara en ese hospital y nunca decidiera escribir un libro y este nunca terminar en sus manos…

Si porque a la chica no le había bastado con contar su historia en fragmentos… ella había descrito muy gráficamente todo el avance de su relación con el chico y había puesto artículos y dibujos explicando cada paso… y lo que se creía sobre ellos en la sociedad… los que significaba para una mujer y lo que significaba para un hombre… generalmente cosas opuestas o muy distintas…

Suspiro y dejo el lapicero a un lado al ver que había completado las cinco paginas que le habían pedido como mínimo… pero lo hizo… y era verdad lo que la profesora les había dicho sobre el abundante material para inspirarse y escribir… dejo las hojas junto a todas sus tareas y miro por la ventana… estaba oscuro… pero la luna alumbraba bastante… seguramente ya se acercaban a la luna llena y por eso estaba así la noche…

Apago la luz de su habitación y se fue a dormir… ya al día siguiente podría descansar la mitad del día y marcharse en la tarde al Sengoku-Jidai a ver al Hanyou nuevamente… ya no quería hablar claramente con el… era verdad que estaba muy decidida a hacerlo cuando termino de hablar con Hoyo… pero después de leer ese libro… después de ver toda la identidad negra y falsa del estúpido Touya no quería que eso sucediera… no que le sucediera a ella… después de leer lo que había parecido el diario de una chica infinitamente enamorada como ella que estaba descubriendo lo hermoso que era lo que ella pensaba era amor junto a su supuesto amado… no… ella no quería definitivamente una conversación que mencionase esa palabra…

------

Inuyasha estaba mirando hacia el pozo de nuevo… se la paso toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo y aun no se decidía en ir o no ir en busca de Kagome… sabia que si iba tendría que decirle lo que sentía porque ya no lo soportaba… pero si lo hacia recordaría todo sobre ese libro… sobre lo que la chica pensaba y deseaba del otro chico y como deseaba que el diera el primer paso… sabiendo como darlo… sabia que después de su confesión vendrían los hechos… los actos… y como podría demostrarle que la amaba???...

Fácil… el libro lo decía "haciéndole el amor" si… una frase y una forma de decirlo muy disfrazada y alejada de lo que sus instintos le decían… para el era algo muy intimo… si… pero era mas un acto de reclamo… de posesión… de pertenencia… mas para decirle al mundo que Kagome era suya y nadie podía tocarla… mas como una posesión y como reproducción que como una expresión de sentimientos… mas como algo que su cuerpo necesitaba… pero…

Pero el también lo había visto de esa forma tiempo atrás… era verdad que la deseaba… era verdad que siempre lo había querido… pero no como había visto a los Youkai en el bosque… en medio de algo completamente ajeno a cualquier sentimiento… algo que no tenia mas significado que la satisfacción física… el esperaba algo mas haya… y ese libro lo decía… y el mismo lo sintió al acariciar a Kagome… en sus besos… en la forma en la que ella correspondía y le abrazaba le decía que no era algo del momento… que no era algo salido de la nada sino de su corazón…

Pero no sabia como diferenciarlo… no lo sabia… ahora ya tenia una explicación para su "alucinación" y sabia que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que no haya sido algo producto de su mente si Kagome ya había leído esa parte antes que el… había una posibilidad… de que hubiera sido real… pero entonces estaba su pregunta… había sido algo del momento o algo salido de su corazón???...

"_Por… que???..."_

"_Porque lo deseo…"_

Kagome dijo eso pero… pero… el no lo sintió así… el no sintió que fuera la pura verdad… si era verdad… pero podía haber algo mas detrás de esas palabras… algo mas haya y era lo que quería saber… y lo que había tratado de descifrar día con día mientras no se acercaba a la miko… pero ya había pasado todo este tiempo y no había descifrado nada… nada…

Para descifrar algo necesitaba respuestas… y solamente podía obtenerlas de la propia Kagome… pero sin estas no podía saber que hacer después y sentía que decidirlo en el momento no seria algo muy bueno… pero… al final… que tenia de malo si al amaba??? Que tenia de malo que se lo dijera no solamente con palabras… palabras que para el no valían… palabras que se las llevaba el viento… palabras que nunca podría asegurar que fueron dichas… que no dejarían marca o huella en nada…

En cambio… besos… caricias… y hasta mordidas si dejaban una marca… una huella y una seña de que existen… de que existieron… de que fue real… de que realmente sucedió y de que fue algo que les marco a ambos… y que ambos quisieron… ambos accedieron…

Inuyasha casi se cayo de la rama en la que se encontraba al sentir el aroma de Kagome… de inmediato brinco hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el pozo… el hubiera corrido… pero necesitaba formular preguntas en su mente para no cometer mas errores y dejarlo todo claro…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha caminando despacio hacia ella y se sintió un poco nerviosa pero decidió calmarse… el chico llego finalmente frente a ella mientras los arboles les rodeaban tranquilamente…

"Regresaste…"

"Si… tarde mas porque tenia muchas tareas… hasta ayer les e terminado…"

Inuyasha camino hacia ella y trato de retroceder sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza… Inuyasha tomo la pesada mochila y la coloco en el suelo al lado de sus pies…

"Yo me encargo de esto después…"

"Después???..."

Kagome se temió lo peor al ver la expresión nerviosa pero a la vez determinante del Hanyou…

"Primero tengo que hablar contigo…"

"No te preocupes todo esta bien…"

Trato de avanzar pero Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros…

"Kagome… yo se que te e confundido… que te e lastimado… quería alejarme de ti porque… porque soy un Hanyou… pero a ti nunca te importo tal cosa… tu siempre estuviste conmigo y yo no creo haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas mas…"

Kagome vio la mirada limpia de Inuyasha… le estaba viendo directamente a los ojos y sin vacilar… estaba hablando un poco nervioso pero no vacilo en ningún momento…

"Pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero enmendar ese error… Kagome… yo no soy bueno con las palabras… pero se que necesitas saberlo… yo… yo…"

"Nooooooooooo!!!... no lo digas!!! No!!!..."

Inuyasha se asusto y soltó a la chica de inmediato… Kagome se encogió frente a el y se cubrió las orejas unos momentos antes de mirarle con dolor…

"No lo digas por favor… no me hagas esto…"

"Pero Kagome… yo…"

"Tu ya me has demostrado suficiente Inuyasha… no tienes porque explicarme nada…"

Inuyasha le vio sorprendido y se sintió mas nerviosos que antes… que ya le demostró suficiente… pero ellos aun no…

"Pero…"

"Shhhh todo esta bien así como esta… vamos a ver a los demás…"

Inuyasha detuvo a la chica dejando su cuerpo contra en de el al presionarle contra un árbol… Kagome intento decirle algo pero el le beso antes de que dijera algo… de una forma descontrolada…

"Si no quieres que te lo diga… entonces te lo demostrare…"

Kagome entonces no pudo evitar gemir y corresponderle al chico… lo abrazo y gimió ante los suaves mordiscos que estaba dándole en el cuello… deslizo sus dedos por sus espalda y los enredo en sus cabellos… entonces sintió su erección entre ellos presionándose contra su vientre y se estremeció…

_No podía creerlo… ahí estaba… su erección dentro de sus pantalones mientras metía las manos debajo de mi blusa y me presionaba contra los casilleros mientras me besaba… me estaba volviendo loca… era tan apasionado pero tan suave a la vez… tierno… no sabia como describir lo que sentía… mas cuando comenzó a levantar mi camisa…_

Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho del Hanyou para tratar de alejarlo pero no podía… no podía decir nada… sintió como sus garras rozaban suavemente sus pechos mientras los masajeaba aun con su sostén de por medio… aun con todo aquello que la hacia sentía tan bien no podía disfrutarlo… no mas…

"Inuyasha… espera…"

El no escucho… siguió perdido ahora en su oreja pasando su lengua sobre esta y jadeando haciendo que sus piernas temblaran levemente ante la deliciosa sensación… todo simplemente hacia que ansiara mas de el y de sus caricias…

"_Lo único que quería era que no parara… ya nada me importaba… porque lo amaba…" fui muy tonta al escribir eso… estoy segura de que las cosas hubieran sido demasiado diferentes si hubiera sabido realmente toda la verdad…_

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al percibir el salado y conocido aroma de las lagrimas de la muchacha… se separo un poco de ella y le miro asustado… ella simplemente le empujo lo mas lejos de ella que podía y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea de Kaede… Inuyasha se quedo pálido y helado mirando el camino por donde la muchacha se había marchado… lo había arruinado todo de nuevo… pero no podía entender porque…

------

Kagome sabia que todos se habían percatado de que no estaba tan normal como todos esperaban…y después de haberse ausentado ese tiempo sin decir nada era claro que necesitaba darle una explicación a sus amigos pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento… se sentía perdida y no encontraba ningún consuelo… por donde lo viera se sentía terriblemente mal…

Finalmente todos se durmieron y ella creyó que encontraría un poco de paz… Inuyasha no se había asomado en toda la noche y se sentía culpable por ello… solamente habían encontrado su mochila en la entrada de la cabaña por error… y habían cenado lo que Kagome les traía… y ahora estaba en ese momento solitario y vacio… tratando de dormir cuando escucho a alguien levantarse y el lugar se ilumino suavemente…

"Kagome… podemos hablar???..."

Ella no respondió simplemente se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña… se sentó tranquila en un tronco seco al lado de Sango y suspiro…

"Inuyasha me toco…"

"Te toco???..."

Kagome volteo a ver a Sango un poco cansada… y asintió…

"Pero ustedes ya saben que nosotros pues habíamos… llegado bastante lejos…"

Sango asintió mirando a su amiga ahora un poco preocupada…

"Yo tuve una tarea… leer un libro en la escuela… que hablaba sobre una chica que amaba a otro chico… y que él uso el amor que ella sentía por el para aprovecharse de ella… le mintió le dijo que la amaba y ella se entrego a el… después el le dijo que todo había sido un juego… y ella intento matarse a si misma… pero fallo… y decidió contar su historia a los demás jóvenes… para que no les sucediera lo mismo…"

"Y eso que tiene que ver contigo Kagome???..."

"Que me siento usada…"

"Como??? Porque???..."

"Porque… Inuyasha nunca a dicho que me ama o me quiere… nunca lo dijo antes… y ahora cuando yo le permití ir un poco mas haya el trata de decir que me ama y…"

Kagome guardo silencio cuando Sango la abrazo… suspiro y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran libremente…

"Kagome… no se como son las cosas en tu época… pero al único pervertido que e encontrado aquí es a Miroku… y no creo que incluso el intentaría hacerle algo así a alguien… mucho menos Inuyasha…"

Kagome vio a Sango igualmente herida… estaba confundida y quería escuchar lo que Sango le quería decir…

"Se que Inuyasha te lastimo y fue un tonto al dejarte por Kikyo… pero piensa que el se sentía atado a ella… no por amor sino como un deber para con ella… como debiéndole un favor por su muerte… debiéndole algún tipo de reciprocidad… yo misma me sentí así con Kikyo cuando salvo la vida de Miroku… Kagome… no te lo puedo asegurar porque no soy Inuyasha… pero estoy casi segura de que Inuyasha ya no sentía nada por Kikyo cuando ella murió…"

"El la beso Sango…"

"Lo se… pero fue un beso de despidida… el del adiós que no pudieron tener antes al separarse por causa de Naraku… un beso para romper definitivamente cualquier lazo o vinculo que podría seguir uniéndoles…"

Kagome simplemente vio la silueta de Sango por las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos… y si eso era verdad… y si Inuyasha realmente la amaba???... pero… como podía estar segura???...

"Vamos Kagome… debes descansar… no sabemos cuando regresaremos a buscas los Shikon No Kakera…"

Kagome asintió y entro sollozando suavemente en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede mientras Inuyasha veía a las muchachas entrar a la cabaña… podía saber que sus propios ojos derramaban lagrimas silenciosas… ahora entendía… entendía todo mejor…

_**Miércoles 2 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Se que me tarde un tiempo xD… este cap ya lo tenia escrito solamente quería esperarme para publicarlo en todo lo que comenzaba el decimo segundo capitulo xD… jijijiji para asi no tardarme demasiado en actualizar jijijiji weno weno así que ya comencé el que sigue no se si lo voy a publicar hoy o dentro de una semana pero espero que sea pronto xD… jijijiji espero que les guste y bueno creo que ya nos vamos a ir acercando al lemon xD… jijijij… gracias por leer!!! Sayito!!! Y feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo espero que este año este lleno de muchas cosas buenas para tods xD…**

**06.12.09**

Huyyyyy!!! Hace casi dos años!!! Kami-sama como pasa el tiempo!!! Weno weno no he escrito un fanfic de Inuyasha en mucho tiempo creo, el ultimo one shot que hice fue… mmmm… no se… Ventana creo xD… ahorita estoy trabajando en dos, y espero terminarles pronto xD weno weno hasta aquí me quedo por hoy, ya solo cuatro caps mas me falta, muchísisisisimas gracias por leer mi fic, y

salyluna-san

Muchas gracias por tu rewiew xD es lo que me hizo seguir con los caps ahora xD arigatoooooo

Mucha suerte en todo cuídense muchisisisisisisismoooooo!!!

Ya solo 4 días me quedan de practica en el hospital!!! Siiiiiiii!!! xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Su viaje para la lucha contra Naraku continuó… pero esta vez las cosas eran bastante diferentes a todos los viajes anteriores… Inuyasha no iba de mal humor sino más bien deprimido… Kagome no iba de buen humor con una sonrisa radiante sino que iba muy pensativa y bastante triste… Miroku no iba haciendo ninguna broma o intentos por tocar el trasero de Sango… Sango no dejaba de mirar a Inuyasha y pensar en lo que Kagome le dijo… o si Miroku seria capaz de haber hecho eso alguna vez en su vida… mientras Shippo estaba molesto porque no sabia que pasaba… Cuando estaba anocheciendo por fin sango rompió el silencio…

"Deberíamos de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche…"

"Es verdad… y no hay ningún rio cerca… o no Inuyasha?..."

"Hay uno un poco mas adelante…"

Después nadie mas hablo y solamente siguieron al Hanyou a paso lento… no tenían pistas sobre Naraku… pero aun así habían comenzado su viaje… principalmente para que Kagome no regresara a su casa de nuevo y les dejara a todos en la aldea con un Inuyasha con comportamiento extraño… y que a nadie le agradaba tanto…

Finalmente llegaron cerca del rio y buscaron como encender fuego… cuando lo lograron Kagome fue tranquilamente a tomar agua del rio con su tetera para hacer el famoso ramen como cena para todos… pero no había notado que Inuyasha estaba ahí sentado en una piedra hasta que llego… pensó en irse… pero luego analizo que seria demasiado obvio y descortés así que despacio se acurruco cerca del rio y comenzó a llenar la tetera de agua…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome llegar y pensarlo dos veces antes de llenar la tetera al percibir su presencia… se sintió un poco mal por eso… ella volteo a verle de reojo y luego siguió viendo el agua… el también evito su mirada cuando vio que ella podía notar que la estaba mirando… suspiro despacio… esto no podía durar para siempre las cosas tenían que arreglarse…

Kagome volteo a verle sabiendo que necesitaba disculparse con el por como lo había rechazado cuando el solamente estaba intentando decirle lo que sentía y ella no se lo permitió… suspiro y volteo a verle…

"Lo siento…"

"Lo siento…"

Ambos se quedaron viendo en un instante detenido… como era posible… no creían que el otro tuviera que disculparse…Inuyasha evito su mirada y se puso de pie despacio… y se acurruco su lado tomando despacio la tetera y dejándola a un lado…

"No debí…"

"No debí…"

Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron… como es que no podían hablar sin decir lo mismo que el otro… e incluso suspiraron al mismo tiempo… Inuyasha se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Kagome ella le sonrió y la tomo… Inuyasha le dio la tetera y comenzó a caminar despacio detrás de ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro…

Todos cenaron con una platica un poco mas amena y con una que otra sonrisa por parte de Kagome… sabían que al menos ese mínimo momento a solas cerca del rio les había hecho bien a ellos… cuando Shippo y Kirara ya se habían dormido los humanos y el Hanyou se habían quedado jugando cartas… esos juegos que Kagome les enseñaba podían ser un poco divertidos de vez en cuando…

"Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que se duerman…"

Miroku y Sango vieron extrañados a Inuyasha sin comprender el significado de sus palabras hasta verle tomar suavemente el brazo de Kagome y ayudarle a levantarse sonriéndole levemente… Kagome se volteo hacia ellos y les sonrió levemente… antes de comenzar a caminar al lado del Hanyou hacia el bosque… Miroku y Sango cruzaron sus miradas sin comprender muy bien…

"Houshi-sama… no cree que sea incorrecto dejarles ir?..."

Miroku le mostro una sonrisa maliciosa a la chica y se acerco a su lado abrazándole por la cintura sintiendo como Sango trataba de negarse pero no lo hacia por completo…

"Pero mi Sanguito… si así nos quedaremos a solas… acaso no quieres eso?..."

"ohhhhhhhhh Houshi-sama…"

Inuyasha se sentó tranquilo en el suelo y le indico a Kagome con una mano que se acercara a el… la chica lo hizo y le miro extrañada cuando le vio tan serio mirando la luna… Inuyasha tomo su mano sin que ella lo notara y con un rápido movimiento la sentó en su regazo… Kagome dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y finalmente se quedo completamente inmóvil sobre el regazo de Inuyasha sin saber que hacer…

"Necesitamos hablar…"

"Lo se…"

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio mirando la luna junto con Kagome... escuchando los ruidos pacíficos de la noche con tranquilidad… sintiéndose tranquilo y relajado con Kagome entre sus brazos… feliz de tener a la chica tan cerca… feliz de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y tratando de calmar la carrera de su corazón… sus nervios y todos esos sentimientos revueltos al igual que palabras en su cabeza que no lograban ninguna cohesión y que no le dejarían explicarse bien… que no le permitirían decirle lo que realmente pensaba… lo que amaba de ella…

"Recuerdas la primera luna nueva que pasamos juntos?..."

Kagome se encogió un poco en le regazo del chico e Inuyasha apretó un poco mas su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha apretando mas su espalda a su pecho haciéndole a Kagome sentir la velocidad de los latidos del corazón del Hanyou… y se sintió un poco mas relajada…

'_El también esta nervioso…'_

"Si… cuando nos atacaron las arañas…"

"Cuando tu lloraste por mi y yo te dije que olías bien…"

"si…"

"Pues… sabes que pienso que es verdad… cierto?..."

Kagome trago lentamente… esperaba que esto no les llevar a ningún lugar donde no debían de llegar… Kagome asintió e Inuyasha suspiro al sentir que la chica se tensaba un poco pero concluyo que era por la pregunta…

"Y recuerdas lo que sucedió después? Cuando regresamos con la anciana?…"

Kagome asintió recordando con dolor el suceso… Inuyasha intentaba besarla pensando en Kikyo… si… recordaba claramente esa mirada… una que jamás había vuelto a ver en sus ojos…

"Recuerdas que iba a besarte? Y tu no me dejaste..."

Kagome se giro en el regazo de Inuyasha quedando con su hombro pegado al pecho de Inuyasha mirándole interrogante y viendo su mirada brillante… tierna pero fija en la de ella como si le hablara de algo muy doloroso…

"No te deje… porque… nunca había besado a nadie… y porque no me veías a mi sino… a otra persona…"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a la muchacha confundido y hasta ofendido…

"Has dicho que no te veía a tu sino a otra perdona? A quien iba a estar viendo tonta! A ti! Obviamente a ti!... a quien mas?..."

Kagome le vio con los ojos lloroso como si no fuera algo lo suficientemente obvio para el…

"Pues a Kikyo…"

Inuyasha sintió que toda la paciencia y el recorrido suave y sencillo que había ideado para finalmente confesarse con la muchacha sin parecer falso se derrumbo… se puso de pie cargando a la muchacha y golpeo su espalda contra un árbol cercano con la luna casi a sus espaldas iluminando el rostro de la muchacha para el…

"Mierda! Mil veces mierda! eso es pura mierda porque tu sabes que no es verdad! Maldita sea! Era a ti! A TI! A KAGOME a quien yo intentaba besar… KA-GO-ME! Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos me dejaste muy claro que ese era tu nombre y no Kikyo…"

Kagome vio a Inuyasha casi asustada… _casi_… Inuyasha nunca le había hablado de esa manera… nunca lo había hecho con esa mirada tan encendida y hasta podía comenzar a ser cociente de que una pequeñas sombras moradas comenzaban a hacer acto de aparición sobre sus mejillas… pero esa apariencia mística que Inuyasha tenia para ella en ese momento con la luna detrás de el iluminando su rostro… sus ojos dorados mas brillantes que nunca antes fijos en ella sin descanso…

"Inuyasha… por yo creí…"

"Pues creíste mal!.."

Kagome iba a decir algo cuando Inuyasha reclamo sus labios con ferocidad… Kagome se sorprendió de su ataque repentino… estaba siendo bastante salvaje pero no le estaba lastimando en lo absoluto… no… Inuyasha nunca la lastimaría… y menos de esa manera… así que ya mas tranquila dejo que el Hanyou aprisionara su cuerpo contra el árbol detrás de ella haciéndole sentir pequeña y a su merced… despacio… el beso comenzó a disminuir en intensidad… tanto que termino siendo unos suaves roses entre sus labios húmedos… y finalmente Inuyasha se separo de ella y la abrazo con suavidad alejándola del árbol… enterrando su rostro en su hombro…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso a la muchacha en el cuello… luego otro en la mejilla y luego le miro de frente… y Kagome vio esa mirada de nuevo… esa mirada casi perdida en la nada… esa mirada soñadora y tierna en su Hanyou…

"Kagome… eres tu… de quien yo me enamore… no Kikyo…"

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida… su labio inferior comenzó a temblar ante la mirada de Inuyasha… su cerebro aun no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo… y antes de que tratara de responder algo Inuyasha estaba simplemente rosando sus labios con los de ella mientras aun tenia su mirada fija en al de ella… y Kagome sintió una ola de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo completamente y dejar una descarga eléctrica entre sus piernas haciéndole sentir la humedad de inmediato cuando Inuyasha comenzó a lamer sus labios sin dejar de mirarla…

Kagome sintió que iba a desmayarse del placer la imaginar a Inuyasha besándola de esa forma no precisamente en los labios pero fue sostenida por el chico frente a ella… Inuyasha la abrazo con cuidado y volvió a sentarse sobre el pasto esperando a que la chica se calmara…

"Kagome… yo siento todo eso que tu sentiste en este momento desde aquel entonces…"

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida… como pudo vivir con ello? Si ni ella… ni ella resistía el calor entre sus piernas…

"Pero entonces revivieron a Kikyo… y simplemente me confundió… y me hizo sentir mal… culpable… cuando yo perseguí a Kikyo… cuando acababa de ser resucitada… ella estuvo a punto de caer por un precipicio… y yo le sostuve… y le pedí que regresara a tu cuerpo… y ella me lo dijo… que yo le deseaba muerta… que a mi solamente me importabas tu… yo ni siquiera lo negué… y ella dijo que estaba bien… que lo haría… pero cuando yo muriera junto con ella…"

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… Inuyasha le estaba hablando de una forma que nunca lo había hecho…

"Kikyo supo todo eso desde el principio… y creo que ella misma trataba de evitar que el momento final llegara por ello… porque no se sentía bien al dejarme atrás… al entregarme a ti… y por eso no podía decirte todo esto antes Kagome… por respeto a lo que fue… por respeto al cariño que me mostro… a su compañía… y a su aceptación… no completa… pero al menos me permitió permanecer cerca de los alrededores de la aldea…"

Kagome sentía que las lagrimas se acumulaban en su rostro al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de Inuyasha… realmente nunca se hubiera podido imaginar tal desesperanza… al sentirse reconfortado simplemente porque lo dejaba permanecer cerca de la aldea… simplemente pro eso… Kagome abrazo al chico con fuerza…

"Lo lamento Inuyasha… pero es que tu siempre la escogiste a ella y…"

Inuyasha le dio un suave beso a la muchacha para que dejara de hablar y fijo su mirada en la de ella…

"Yo no podía permitir que nadie pusiera lo importante que era tu para mi… yo no podía permitir que Naraku fijara su vista en ti y no en Kikyo…"

Kagome vio a Inuyasha sorprendida… tenia mucha lógica la forma de pensar de Inuyasha… mucha realmente… pero a ella nunca se el hubiera ocurrido… además al estar con Kikyo el nunca pareció estar actuando… o al estar con ella…

"Pero es que tu siempre le trataste tan diferente… le hablabas siempre de forma dulce… nunca… nunca le gritaste…"

Inuyasha vio la mirada triste de la muchacha y la abrazo con fuerza pegando un poco mas sus cuerpo aunque no era muy posible por la posición en que se encontraban…

"Eso era así… porque yo nunca fui como verdaderamente soy con Kikyo…"

Kagome busco la mirada de Inuyasha y puso su mano en su mejilla mirando la mirada brillosa de Inuyasha…

"Kagome… Kikyo siempre me corrigió en mi forma de hablar o de actuar frente a ella… además… Kikyo era una miko respetada por todos los humanos y que yo incluso le llamara solamente por su nombre le molestaba los aldeanos… Kikyo nunca me dijo que le molestara… pero yo creo que lo hacia…"

Kagome vio a Inuyasha acercarse a ella despacio y darle otro suave beso… definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a ese suave trato de parte del Hanyou para con ella…

"Pero porque no besarme entonces?... no podías ser mi novio?... a aunque fuera a escondidas?... como ahora?..."

Inuyasha vio a Kagome sorprendido… nunca pensó en la idea… el solamente pensaba tomarla y luego pasar su vida a su lado… pero creía que no les vendría nada mal unas cuantas caricias a escondidas… además estaba comenzando a sentir que realmente les necesitaba… realmente deseaba poder abrazar y besar a Kagome… la necesitaba cerca…

"Pues entonces… quieres ser mi novia?..."

Kagome parpadeo varias veces sorprendida…

"Es una pregunta o una preposición?..."

Inuyasha le sonrió a la muchacha con suavidad…

"Una proposición…"

Kagome sonrió mas ampliamente y dio un pequeño grito de alegría al abrazar al Hanyou emocionada… nunca pudiera haberse imaginado a Inuyasha diciéndole tal cosa… no tan… modernamente… se besaron unos momentos antes de mirarse un poco sonrojados…

"De donde aprendiste eso?..."

Inuyasha se sonrojo de inmediato y Kagome supo que había comprendido…

"Mi mama me lo dijo… que… habías encontrado el libro…"

Inuyasha asintió aun sonrojado y sin valor de mirarle a la cara… así dejando pasar un momento hasta que finalmente suspiro y se puso de pie cargando a la muchacha…

"Creo que ya debemos regresar…"

Kagome le sonrió al chico sonriendo ampliamente… tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar pero Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe…

"Que sucede?..."

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado al escuchar aquello y decidió darse media vuelta abrazando a Kagome por la cintura y caminando un poco mas lejos del lugar… seguramente Miroku y Sango tardarían un poco mas en terminar…

"Creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas…"

Kagome vio al Hanyou interrogante sin comprender muy bien… hasta que el chico le sonrió y la atrajo hacia el abrazándole de frente y besándole con ternura… Kagome decidió que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto que esperaran un poco mas antes de regresar… después de todo estaba con Inuyasha… que no le había dicho "Te amo" pero la había dio que se había enamorado de ella y con eso le bastaba… sabia que ya llegaría el momento en que le escucharía decir esas palabras tan esperadas… a las que ya no les temería mas… porque Inuyasha nunca le lastimaría intencionalmente… nunca…

"Gracias…"

Inuyasha vio a la chica interrogante…

"Porque?..."

Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha mas ampliamente…

"Por hablarme de este modo… por ser como eres conmigo…"

Inuyasha le sonrió a la muchacha y le dio un pequeño beso…

"Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por dejarme ser yo… Kagome…"

La chica sonio… le fascinaba cuando el chico decía su nombre… y mas si lo hacia con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada tierna…

_**Miércoles 12 de marzo de 2008**_

**Hola! Se que me e tardado bastante… lo admito soy culpable xD… pero aquí esta este cap un poco cursi… o sea que Kazumi tiene la culpa xD… jijijijiji weno weno espero actualizar pronto y pos yo quería terminar este fic en este cap supuestamente… pero no… ya no… creo que voy a seguirle y no voy a reescribir los sentimientos mas profundos sino que alargare mas este fic a ver como me sale y que se me ocurre xD… y weno weno pos en tu fuiste mi luz 2 me e estancado porque escribí una parte en un cuaderno y pues no e tenido tiempo de digitarle pero ya viene la semana santa y voy a escribir mas xD… también e tratado de seguir secuestrada… no crean que me e olvidado de mis fics… mi reina también lo tengo a medio cap… y pues creo que por ahí llego… weno weno espero seguir inspirándome xD… y pos tener tiempo ya que esta mero difícil con la universidad… soy terrible en puntura -_- pero espero mejorar xD… weno weno me voy… sayito…**

**Modificado el viernes 11 de junio de 2010**

**Uff… este fic lo había borrado xq estaba en formato script y solo le voy cambiando le formato xD muchisisisimas gracias especiales a **

**Kyome-chan**

**Que mes escribió muchisisismos reviews MUY lindos… hontoni! Arigato gozaimazu! Así que gracias a ella me decidi a terminar de cambiar el formato de "Y ahora que?" xD conste que no le voy a cambiar nada xD**

**Kyome-chan**** muchas gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

El grupo caminaba tranquilo por el Sengoku-Jidai… Sango sonreía traviesa pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… Shippo no comprendía porque todos iban tan felices y porque Inuyasha iba caminando tomado de la mano con Kagome… eso le obligaba a caminar solo al lado de los humanos… con Kirara a su lado ya que Sango iba muy feliz al lado del monje… sin tomarse de la mano pero haciendo notar que su cercanía era mucha… volteo a ver a Kagome y vio su sonrisa radiante… miro a Inuyasha… no estaba completamente tranquilo y hasta podía ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por ir caminando tomando la mano de Kagome pero tampoco le veía completamente incomodo… no era algo que hubiera esperado… que sus amigos se acercaran tanto y lo dejaran fuera…

Justo en ese momento tres hombres que venían caminando por el camino con facha de ladrones vieron sorprendidos al grupo mas extraño que venia delante de ellos… pasaron a su lado como si nada y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente se voltearon para ver como se movía el cuerpo de Kagome y su falda les mostraba sus largas piernas…

"Wow! Si ese Hanyou puede conseguir una puta así cual no podre conseguir yo?..."

Las orejas de Inuyasha tiraron dos veces seguidas y un gruñido no pudo ser reprimido por el ante ese comentario… sabia bien que nadie mas a excepción de Shippo tenia la posibilidad de haber escuchado… volteo a ver serio a los sujetos y siguió caminando… Inuyasha siguió intranquilo hasta el momento en que decidieron detenerse a almorzar… comió feliz su ramen y después de descansar un momento esperando a los humanos se agacho un poco…

"Casi no hemos avanzado este día así que deberíamos de apresurarnos para aprovechar lo que queda del día…"

Todos asintieron y Kagome se subió a la espalda del chico así como Miroku Shippo y Sango se subieron en Kirara… el viaje continuo en silencio para el y Kagome que iba muy cómoda en su espalda… mas de lo normal… pero no así para Miroku que no dejaba de toquetear a Sango haciendo que esta le diera suaves palmaditas en las manos y sacara un risita de sus labios… Inuyasha estaba comenzando a cansarse del comportamiento del monje y la taijiya… quienes no habían tenido ni el más mínimo interés en ocultarles que no habían pasado hablando la noche anterior… Inuyasha no podía evitar tenerles un poco de envidia ya que el y Kagome no podrían nunca gozar de la libertad que ellos tenían en ese momento…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al divisar un poblado y ver el cielo color naranja… lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que llegaran a un maldito pueblo con esos malditos humanos que hablarían mal de Kagome… no pudo reprimir otro gemido… no deseaba que esas cosas comenzaran a suceder… no deseaba que Kagome se enterara de lo que la gente decía de ella… no… eso si que no… no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Kagome… tenia que guardar la calma… no creía que le dijeran nada frente a frente… siempre y cuando ella no estuviera de cariñosa con el en publico… suspiro imaginándose que tendría que encontrar algún método para que no fuera a actuar de esa manera en publico… así vio cada vez mas cerca el pueblo sin detenerse hasta que llegaron al lugar… justo en ese momento escucharon el rugido de un Youkai… Sango preparo su arma… Miroku se puso alerta… el se puso delante de Kagome para protegerla sacando a Tetsaiga y Shippo se quedo parado junto a Kirara…

"Suena como un ogro…"

Inuyasha asintió ante la afirmación de la taijiya…

"No importa que tipo de Youkai sea… no me tomara ni un minuto acabar con el…"

Tan solo termino su frase comenzó a correr en dirección de los arboles de donde provenía el sonido y un brazo alargándose como si estuviese hecho de elástico intento atacarle… le esquivo y se apoyo en el para brincar alejándose de el y preparando a Tetsaiga para el ataque… cuando vio que tenia a una niña en el puño con el que intentaba atacarle ahora… le esquivo y corto el brazo… tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y se la fue a entregar a Kagome volteándose y comenzando a correr hacia el ogro que venia saliendo de entre los inmensos árboles gruñendo y con un árbol en el brazo que le quedaba intentando golpear a Inuyasha… el Hanyou le esquivo hábilmente y al final el Kaze no Kizu de encargo de destruir el Youkai…

Para cuando se volteo ya había un grupo de aldeanos rodeando a sus amigos y como siempre gente elogiándoles… pero cuando el se acerco le vieron extrañados… Kagome les miro interrogantes y el señor que les había ofrecido su casa comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea…

"Síganme por favor…"

Toda la gente camino en silencio y ellos les siguieron… Kagome vio a Inuyasha interrogante y el simplemente le dio uno de sus fehs habituales caminando con las manos dentro de sus mangas como siempre a su lado haciendo todo lo posible para parecer un poco molesto y que la chica no fuera a hacer nada cariñoso frente a esa gente… Kagome miro a las personas dolida hasta cierto tiempo… no comprendía porque ese cambio de actitud tan radical al ver a Inuyasha si el era quien tenia todo el crédito por salvar a la niña… pasaron por toda la aldea que estaba un poco destruida… siguieron avanzando y finalmente llegaron a la casa del señor que se paro en la entrada…

"Pasen todos adelante por favor… excepto por los Youkai… y el… _Hanyou_…"

Kagome vio al hombre ofendida por el tono con que dijo la última palabra… más como que fuera un insulto que un nombre… Kagome iba a decirle algo al hombre cuando Inuyasha tomo a Shippo de su hombro… se volteo y le miro sorprendida…

"Vayan… nosotros les esperaremos aquí afuera esta noche… ustedes descansen aquí esta noche…"

Shippo volteo a ver al Hanyou…

"Pero Inuyasha! Yo me quiero quedar con Kagome…"

Inuyasha vio al niño serio y comprendió que el Hanyou no estaba para berrinches suyos… Kagome vio a Inuyasha molesta…

"Estas loco si tu te quedas afuera yo también…"

Inuyasha vio a la chica serio…

"Kagome… seguramente quieres un baño como siempre… no hay problema… solo déjanos el ramen…"

Pero no… como iba a aceptar ella eso! Se cruzo de brazos y miro desafiante al Hanyou…

"Si quieres ramen deberás de llevarme con el…"

"Señorita… debería de dejar a las bestias afuera…"

Kagome entonces se volteo molesta hacia el hombre…

"Disculpe señor pero al no dejarlos entrar el bestia es usted! Inuyasha es quien salvo a la niña y no lo deja entrar a su casa! Entonces creo que eso no es estar agradecido y mejor nos vamos!..."

"No tenias que hacer eso Kagome…"

El grupo se encontraba alrededor de una fogata en el bosque un poco alejados de la aldea ya que no podían alejarse mucho por lo peligroso que era viajar o moverse mucho durante la noche…

"Yo pienso que esta bien… Inuyasha fue quien salvo a la niña y el señor decía estar agradecido…"

Inuyasha miro a Sango… el intentando hacer que Kagome no volviera a repetir el suceso y ella alentándola… aunque no iba a negar de ninguna manera la forma en que brinco su corazón lleno de felicidad en el interior de su pecho al escuchar a Kagome defenderle de esa manera delante de ese humano arrogante… y sin importar lo que todos los de aldea pensaran… notando que incluso Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron un poco a pesar de que era un acto algo predecible conociendo bien a la muchacha testaruda…

El chico se puso de pie y Kagome le siguió comenzando a caminar lejos del grupo… Kagome vio al Hanyou irse y decidió seguirle… la chica le miro sereno con los ojos cerrados apoyado contra un árbol… esa imagen de el… con sus brazos cruzados y las orejas alerta… realmente amaba esa imagen de el… estaba bastante oscuro pero la luna les iluminaba un poco y la luz de la fogata de sus amigos servía de algo… se acerco al chico despacio… e hizo algo que siempre había querido… se paro de puntillas y unió sus labios con los suyos… Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo… nunca pudo haber imaginado que la chica haría eso… llevo entonces despacio sus brazos hasta su cuerpo y le dio un abrazo suave… Kagome ladeo aun mas su rostro y el comprendió profundizando un poco mas el beso… nunca iba a cansarse de sus besos… era simple y sencillamente algo que necesitaba… que le hacia falta…

Inuyasha se separo bruscamente del beso de la muchacha al percatarse de la presencia de alguien mas entre ellos… y para su sorpresa vio a una miko parada detrás de ellos… Kagome vio el rostro sorprendido del Hanyou y volteo a ver hacia la dirección en que sus ojos se encontraban fijos asustándose… por un momento creyó que era Kikyo… pero no… era… otra miko… y por lo que percibía su poder espiritual era muy grande…

"Buenas noches… siento interrumpirles… pero al percatarme de su presencia me pregunte el porque de su presencia…"

La chica les sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección de sus amigos… Inuyasha miro a la mujer extrañado… le parecía familiar… pero creyó que era simplemente por su apariencia de miko… caminaron después de la mujer y Miroku estaba de pie sorprendidísimo… Sango veía extrañada a la joven miko…

"Miko-sama… que hace a estas horas de la noche en un lugar como este?..."

La chica les sonrió suavemente…

"Fui llamada esta aldea para eliminar a un gran Youkai… pero me atrase mas de la cuenta en el camino y no termine de llegar a la aldea… al dejar de percibir la presencia del Youkai mas temprano decidí quedarme en las cercanías para poder regresar mañana por la mañana a mi templo…"

Inuyasha le miro dudoso…

"Oe… y no es peligroso que estés sola en la noche… afuera… no importa cuan fuerte seas…"

La chica le sonrió ampliamente…

"Gracias por preocuparte pero así es como yo trabajo…"

Kagome veía sorprendida a la miko… acaso todas las mikos en esa época eran hermosas?... miro a Inuyasha sintiendo un poco de celos por la forma en que la veía… seguramente porque le recordaba a Kikyo…

"Miko-sama… que tan lejos de aquí queda su templo?..."

La chica le sonrió…

"Se encuentra hacia el norte a tres días caminado del monte Shinzo…"

Miroku le miro sorprendido… pero no dijo nada asintiendo… la chica les sonrió nuevamente…

"Bueno… nada mas quería ver si necesitaban algo pero creo que se encuentran bien…"

La chica le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió en silencio hacia el bosque… Inuyasha le miro sospechoso y se sentó frente a Miroku y Sango separados por la fogata esperando a que la Miko se alejara lo suficiente…

"No me gusta…"

Kagome le miro sorprendida y Miroku asintió…

"El monte shinzo esta al menos a dos semanas lejos de aquí viniendo a toda velocidad a caballo…"

Inuyasha les miro extrañado viendo a Kagome y a Sango sorprenderse…

"Y?..."

Kagome miro a Inuyasha un poco nerviosa…

"El señor de la aldea dijo que hacia una semana ese Youkai había llegado aquí a la aldea y habían mandado a llamar a una miko…"

Inuyasha abrió mas los ojos sorprendido… esa miko no le gustaba en lo absoluto… era demasiado misteriosa… mas aun con eso… era imposible que hubiera llegado tan rápido al lugar…

"Kuzo… pero huele como una humana común y corriente…"

Kagome miro a Inuyasha de reojo levemente… olor… sabia lo importante que era tal cosa para el Hanyou… y la había olido… no consideraba que fuera algo difícil para el chico pero si lo hizo para asegurarse que su olor definitivamente no era como el de… Kikyo… sus ojos se tornaron tristes y no pudo evitar sentirse mal… suspiro y se puso de pie apartándose del lado del Hanyou y yendo a sentarse en su bolsa de dormir alistándose para dormir… Inuyasha volteo a ver a la chica interrogante…

'_Pero que es lo que le pasa?... acaso dije algo mal?... '_

Inuyasha volteo a ver a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta pero no la obtuvo… por lo visto Kagome estaba actuando extraño… seria porque esa chica era una miko… después de todo las únicas dos mikos que Kagome conocía eran Kaede y Kikyo… y pues Tsubaki no se vestía como una miko… así que obviamente su imagen mental de una miko la relacionaba con Kikyo… Inuyasha le miro triste sintiéndose mal… no sabia cuanto realmente la había lastimado y se sentía basura por ello… así se puso de pie y se acerco a ella despacio… le miro fijamente… tenia los ojos cerrados pero sabia que no dormía… así que para sorpresa de sus amigos se inclino sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios escuchando como los latidos del corazón de la chica aumentaban su ritmo…

"Te amo Kagome… buenas noches…"

Cuando Inuyasha se sentó cerca de la chica cerro los ojos metiendo sus manos dentro de sus mangas sintiendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos… pero sabia que si abría los ojos y les miraba no podría evitar sonrojarse así que permaneció sentado al lado de la chica en silencio… después de todo era su deber permanecer junto a Kagome… ella había permanecido siempre con el… y por lo que el comprendía ahora… el no había estado ahí para ella… se sintió aun mas triste y mejor decidió dejar de pensar en eso… después de todo tenia que mantenerse mas alerta de lo normal esa noche… ya que después de todo esa Miko no le agradaba en lo absoluto y aun así tenia aquel extraño sentimiento de familiaridad hacia ella y no podía dejar de preguntarse si acaso era por Kikyo…

'_Kikyo…'_

Inuyasha miro el cielo… había muerto… Kikyo había muerto por segunda vez y el no había podido hacer nada… pero se había jurado a si mismo que no permitiría que algo así le sucediera a Kagome… suspiro y volteo a ver a la chica… ya se había dormido… incluso sus amigos lo habían hecho… sonrió con tristeza mirando a los humanos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que el haría guardia por la presencia de la miko extraña… sus amigos… gracias a Kagome… ya que sabría que ni locos hubieran llegado si quiera a hablar con el de no ser por la hermosa miko del futuro… Kagome había traído tanto a su vida… no solamente le había dado esperanza de que alguien podría aceptare y quererle tal y como era… porque Kagome no le veía como un Hanyou… ella le veía como un chico normal… no le trataba de forma diferente… al menos no de la forma en que la demás gente lo hacia…

'_Incluso Kikyo…'_

Miro a Kagome mas fijamente… no tenia idea de que la hubiera lastimado tanto que sus celos llegaran hasta el punto de que ver a una miko le incomodara… no sabia porque Kagome se sentía tan inferior a Kikyo cuando todo era de forma contraria… Kikyo debería de sentirse inferior a ella… ya que la Kikyo que había resucitado no era ni la sombra de la Kikyo que el quiso tanto… aunque aun esa Kikyo no le acepto como un Hanyou… y Kagome lo hizo desde le primer momento en que le vio… y por eso la amaba con toda su alma…y quería demostrárselo pero… como?... Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia la mochila de la chica de nuevo… y se sonrojo al recordar a la madre de Kagome hablándole… sobre…"Eso"… fue verdaderamente vergonzoso… y sabia que no le quedaban ganas de volver a buscar leer ningunas de las cosas de Kagome… pero si no lo hacia… como? Como sabría la forma en que podría demostrarle que era la única… y que Kikyo ya no era nada para el mas que un recuerdo…

Suspiro mirando a la chica preguntándole con su mente… acaso no tenia suficiente cuando el la protegía? Acaso no le demostraba de esa forma cuanto la amaba? Acaso no significaba nada para ella? Dio otro suspiro tratando de encontrar la forma de solucionar las inseguridades del corazón de la chica… y además de eso lidiar con la extraña miko… con el hecho de que la gente hablara mal de Kagome… y encima de todo no tenían pistas sobre el paradero de Naraku… suspiro nuevamente… si que estaba metido en muchos líos… sonrió con tristeza mirando el cielo… pero así estaba bien… ya que le gustaba muchisisisisisisimo mas este tipo de vida a la que llevaba antes de Kagome… incluso durante Kikyo… solitaria… vacía… sin nadie a su lado en las noches… simplemente con los recuerdos de los cuidados de su madre… eso… solamente eso… recuerdos… pero ya no mas… ahora tenia a Kagome junto a el y no iba a perderla… de ninguna forma…

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la chica y aparto un mechón de cabello que se atravesaba por su rostro mirándole con amor…

'_Jamás dejare que alguien te aparte de mi lado Kagome… jamás…'_

Hola! No se que día termine este cap xD… hoy decidí terminar este fic xD… ya que e empezado otro en el Sengoku donde siento que hay mas material para escribir… porque bueno… ya tenia planeado que el final fuera pronto… y pues como Kikyo ya esta muerta… pues es como que se tiene menos lugares de donde inspirarse… así que haya si esta viva xD… el fic se llama "Me perteneces" así que les anuncio que en estas vacaciones lo publico… este cap lo voy a arreglar el…

_Miércoles 3 de diciembre de 2008_

Pero no lo voy a publicar porque no se que diablos le paso a mi antivirus y me toco desconectarle el internet… así que lo publicare después… este cap y el siguiente tiene a una Eiko metida un poco extraña pero solo son dos caps en los que sale así que no se preocupen… el cao 1 es el final ya… con mi primer lemon con un Inuyasha humano muajajajajaja asi que ahí viene en camino… gracias por leer!...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

El grupo venia caminando tranquilo poco después de medio día… luego de tener su comida decidieron seguir caminando en dirección al monte Shinzo… Miroku había insistido en que no les vendría mal ir por esos rumbos a parte que le daba demasiada curiosidad la miko… no porque fuera hermosa solamente… sino porque su poder parecía ser muy grande… y su presencia era misteriosa… fuerte… confusa… no se sentía tan humana… pero seguía siéndolo… así que se preguntaba que hasta que punto un Youkai podría ocultar su presencia y disfrazarla como la de un humano… el grupo seguía su camino tranquilo por el boque cuando escucharon en grito de un hombre… se miraron entre si y Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha… Kirara se transformo y llevo al monje… a la taijiya… y a Shippo en su espalda… corrieron hacia el bosque y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron… ahí estaba la misteriosa miko de nuevo… sonriendo mientras atravesaba al tercer sujeto con su katana… sonriendo de la forma en la que un Youkai lo haría al atrapar a su presa y disfrutar su victoria… sediento de mas sangre… el grupo se paro frente a ella y la mujer les vio sin inmutarse…

"Buenas tardes…"

Miroku iba a adelantarse para decir algo cuando vio que la miko se agachaba y recogía a una niña… su aspecto no era muy bueno al verla bañada en sangre humana… pero al ver las condiciones de la ropa de la chica… el monje se imagino el motivo del asesinato de los hombres… la miko sin problemas guardo su katana en la funda de su cintura y cargo a la chica en sus brazos comenzando a caminar hacia el camino nuevamente… sorprendidos vieron el carcaj y el arco en su espalda… pero de seguro no era normal que una miko llevase una katana con ella… el grupo silencioso cruzo mirada y siguió a la miko… cuando llegaron al camino la chica volteo a verles…

"Porque me siguen?..."

Miroku se adelanto y aclaro su garganta…

"Miko-sama… porque lleva una katana con usted?..."

La mujer le vio con desprecio…

"Porque odio a los hombres libidinosos como tu y no dudaría en usarla para acabarte…"

La chica les ignoro y siguió caminando con la chica temblando y murmurando cosas en sus brazos… el grupo miro a Miroku sorprendido… como… como es que la miko sabia eso? Generalmente un monje no era un pervertido ni nada por el estilo… Miroku trago lentamente y siguieron siguiendo a la chica hasta que vieron que había un rio frente a ellos… la chica bajo y se quito el Kosode que llevaba puesto… sumergió a la chica y luego le saco cubriéndole con este luego de restregarle un poco en el agua… quito su Hakama roja y la restregó un poco también quitándole la sangre de encima… finalmente se la tendió en al grama quedándose solo con la Yukata blanca que siempre llevaba debajo… se sentó en la grama y la niña se sentó a su lado abrazándose a si misma… Kagome soltó la mano de Inuyasha… el chico la había sujetado desde que se bajo de su espalda… y avanzo lentamente hacia ellas… Inuyasha trago lentamente listo para correr a su rescate en caso de que cualquier cosa sucediera y la miko le vio unos momentos… Kagome le sonrió y se sentó frente a ellas…

"Estas bien? Quieres un chocolate?..."

Kagome le ofreció un chocolate a la chica… seguramente de su edad o tal vez un año mayor… que levanto sus ojos llorosos hasta ella y asintió tomando el chocolate… le miro dudosa unos momentos y luego le dio una mordida sonriendo levemente y siguiendo comiendo el resto… la miko volteo a ver al grupo y luego fijo su mirada en Kagome…

"Porque no vistes las ropas de una miko si eres una?..."

Kagome suspiro… no sabia como explicarlo… se sentía mal por ello…

"Digamos que en la región de donde yo provengo ya había otra miko… mejor que yo… en todo aspecto…"

Inuyasha escucho dolido estas palabras y una de sus orejas dio un tirón… suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas… Kagome evito su mirada pero el coloco suavemente su mano en su mentón…

"Kagome… sabes que eso no es cierto…"

Kagome le miro con los ojos llorosos…

"Claro que lo es… y tu eras el que mas lo pensaba…"

Inuyasha suspiro y abrazo a la chica suavemente… sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la mirada fija de la miko extraña sobre ellos… se separo un poco e la chica y le dio un pequeño beso…

"Ya hablamos de esto…"

Kagome miro el piso…

"Lo se es solo que…"

Inuyasha le dio otro pequeño beso y dejo su mano sobre su mejilla…

"Pues no importa que piensen lo demás… yo pienso que tu siempre fuiste… eres… y serás mejor que ella… en todo aspecto… ne?..."

La chica le sonrió con un poco de tristeza mas reconfortada y abrazo al Hanyou con sentimiento… era verdad… el le había dicho que la amaba… y era verdad… como podría seguir sintiéndose así por algo que ya le había ido explicado…

"Wow… un Hanyou infiel… deberías de agradecer que una chica tan linda te quiera… yo de ti no me comportara de esa forma…"

Inuyasha le vio molesto…

"Eso a ti no te incumbe…"

La chica le vio molesta…

"Pues ustedes no tiene el derecho de seguirme… si fueras solamente tu y el monje los habría dejado haya atrás en el bosque…"

Inuyasha le sonrió de una forma un poco maliciosa…

"Pues si tan débil parezco lo lamento… porque no lo soy…"

La miko se encogió de hombros y Shippo se paro frente a ella… la chica vio sus ojos verdes como los de ella y le sonrió al pequeño zorrito…

"Nunca debes de ser un infiel o un pervertido como esos dos sabes…"

Shippo asintió…

"Lo se… siempre les digo que la crecer no quiero ser como ellos…"

La miko se rio suavemente y Kagome le sonrió… al parecer no era mala persona… es solo que parecía que los hombres no le agradaban mucho… tal vez uno… 'Dios no!.,..' se asusto solo de pensar en tal cosa… lo mas horrible que le podría pasar a una mujer… tembló sin querer siquiera imaginárselo… e Inuyasha le vio preocupado… le abrazo mas fuertemente…

"Kagome… que sucede?.."

La chica le abrazo también sintiéndose segura… y finalmente suspirando…

"No… nada…"

Miro a la chica aterrada y luego miro a la miko…

"Disculpe… lo… lograron?..."

La miko le miro seria negando suavemente…

"Llegue a tiempo…"

Kagome le sonrió sintiéndose mas tranquila… e Inuyasha le miro interrogante… aun no entendía muy bien cual era el problema…

"Que sucede Kagome?..."

Kagome movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

"Nada Inuyasha… la niña esta bien…"

Inuyasha decidió no preguntar mas y soltó a Kagome tomando solamente su mano… Miroku y Sango se les acercaron… Kirara se acerco a la miko y ella le sonrió a al gatita acariciándola… Sango se sorprendió… Kirara no solía ser cariñosa con casi nadie… la miko suspiro y se puso de pie… volteo a ver hacia su Hakama y avanzo hasta esta recogiéndola y poniéndosela nuevamente… luego se volteo hacia ellos y les sonrió…

"Mi nombre es Eiko Yosihida… mucho gusto…"

La chica hizo una leve referencia y todos menos Inuyasha le respondieron con otra… Kagome le sonrió ampliamente…

"Yo soy Kagome Higurashi… el es Inuyasha… el Miroku… ella Sango…"

La chica sonrió mirando a Shippo en el hombro de Miroku y luego a Kirara en el de Sango…

"El es Shippo y ella Kirara…"

La Eiko les sonrió…

"A pesar de viajar tanto no había visto nunca algo así… un monje… una Miko… una taijiya… un Hanyou y dos Youkai pequeños…"

Kagome le sonrió a la chica y voltearon a ver a la niña… Eiko se acurruco frente a ella…

"Vives cerca de aquí?..."

La niña asintió y se puso de pie tomando su mano… Eiko comenzó a caminar guiada por la niña y el grupo decidió seguirla… pasaron a través del pequeño pueblo y casi todos los aldeanos se inclinaban ante el paso de la miko… el grupo se sorprendió por el gran respeto que le tenían a la miko… y no sabían si era normal… finamente llegaron a una casa y la madre de la niña salió un poco preocupada… la chica le explico que la miko le había salvado y la señora agradecida se inclino una y otra vez… y finalmente la niña entro para luego salir con el Kosode de la miko…

"Nos honrara esta noche con su presencia Eiko-sama?..."

La chica les sonrió suavemente…

"Me temo que no… en la próxima ocasión quizás…"

La mujer asintió y la chica se despidió dejando su Kosode fuera de su Hakama… el grupo siguió tras de ella… e hicieron una fogata en el bosque… todos cenaron tranquilos… ya sintiéndose mas tranquilos alrededor de la miko… que un poco extraña también era algo graciosa… y también amable con ellos… justo cuando Shippo ya se había dormido junto con Kirara y ellos se habían quedado escuchando el relato de cómo Eiko había aprendido a usar la espada… un leve aleteo hizo que Inuyasha se pusiera de pie sujetando a Tetsaiga… y justo en ese momento un hombre de cabellos blanco… con ojos rojos y grandes alas de murciélago aterrizo justo detrás de Eiko… todos creyeron que iba a tacarla pero lo que hizo fue darle un abrazo…

"Eiko! Ya terminarte? Regresamos a casa?…"

La chica suspiro abriendo los ojos y mirando al grupo frente a ella curioso… sorprendido e incomodo…

"Takeshi… Kami! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas cuando estoy con gente?..."

El chico refunfuño un poco…

"Pero si solo son tres humanos…"

La chica suspiro…

"Le presento a mi compañero… Takeshi…"

El grupo le vio sorprendido… e Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente… compañero… eso significaba que sus hijos serian Hanyou… el Youkai les sonrió y Eiko se puso de pie…

"Que dijo el tío?..."

"Naaa lo mismo… sigue queriendo matarme…"

La chica suspiro…

"Creo que tendré que matarlo entonces…"

El grupo miro en silencio y con bastante sorpresa al chica decir ese tipo de cosas tan tranquilamente…

"Oe… entonces serás la reina… y por lo tanto seré el rey…"

La chica sintió…

"Eso es lo que el quiere… solo que con el y conmigo…"

La chica se puso de pie y miro a los demás… iba a comenzar a despedirse cuando una daga callo en el lugar donde ella estaba luego de que le esquivara… otro Youkai de cabello blanco y alas le miro serio… sacando su katana…

"Te reto sobrina mía… si ganas esta pelea… me matas… pero si yo gano… te convertirás en mi compañera y matare a ese inútil desperdicio de compañero que tienes…"

La chica suspiro… pero acepto… el grupo miro sorprendido como el gran duelo duro menos de cinco segundos… el cabello de la miko se volvió blanco y sus ojos rojos cuando avanzaba hacia el Youkai… espero a que atacara y cuando lo hizo le esquivo… se movió hacia un lado... y corto su cabeza con la katana de abajo hacia arriba en diagonal decapitándole… cuando su cabeza estaba en el aire le partió en muchas mas partes con la espada a una gran velocidad al igual el resto de su cuerpo… la chica suspiro y otros cinco Youkai salieron y pusieron una corona sobre su cabeza… el grupo permanecía atónito mirando a la Youkai que ahora les sonreía…

"Olvide mencionar que soy tanto humana como Youkai… es difícil de explicar…"

Un par de alas grandes y negras de murciélago salieron de su espalda y la chica se elevo… dándoles un ultimo vistazo…

"Te felicito Kagome… no creo que haya otra miko con un corazón tan puro como para amar incondicionalmente a un Hanyou…"

Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron y la chica se fue volando… el grupo cruzo mirada extrañado…

"Eso si que fue extraño…"

"Ya lo creo…"

"Bueno… al menos aprendimos que Kagome-sama es afortunada…"

La pareja volvió a sonrojarse y Kagome se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir… Inuyasha sonrojado también se sentó cerca de ella… Sango iba a recostarse en Kirara y Miroku en un árbol cuando la felina se levanto de golpe y rugió levemente… de inmediato todos escucharon aquella vocecita que se les hacia familia… Inuyasha se levanto a sujetar a la pulga…

"Viejo que haces por aquí? A estas horas…"

La pulga aclaro su garganta mirando al Hanyou…

"Inuyasha-sama… estoy aquí para aclararle algunas cosas… y pues… la Youkai-miko acaba de marcharse así que…"

El chico levanto una ceja mirando a la pulga Youkai… y el suspiro…

"El punto Inuyasha sama… es que… debe de…"

El anciano volteo a ver a Kagome… y luego miro a Inuyasha nuevamente…

"Es que no seria sano que tomara a Kagome-sama como su compañera en los próximos tres meses…"

Inuyasha le miro dudoso…

"Porque?..."

El anciano suspiro y supo que las miradas de todos estaban fijas en el sabiendo que Inuyasha le golpearía después de responder a su pregunta…

"Porque entrara en época de celo…"

Kagome se sonrojo más que un tomate… Miroku se sorprendió comenzando a imaginarse cosas mientras se reía malvadamente y Sango le golpeo con el Hiraikotsu… Inuyasha lanzo a la pulga contra un árbol sonrojado y volteo a ver a Kagome apenado… la chica no soporto su mirada y se metió en su bolsa de dormir fingiendo que dormir… Inuyasha se sentó en donde estaba dejándose caer al suelo… solamente Myoga encontraba una forma tan _delicada_ de decir ese tipo de cosas… Inuyasha miro el cielo… la luna casi había desaparecía… mañana por l noche seria luna nueva… y estaba comenzado a tener ideas…

**Miércoles 3 de diciembre de 2008**

Holaaaaaaaaa! Weno weno… como ya dije… revise el cap 12 y escribí este en este día… pero no se cuando revivirá mi antivirus… bueno… no creo que el cap les haya resultado interesante… de hecho me pareció loco… sin sentido… pero al menso me llevo hasta donde yo quería… el anuncio de la luna nueva y pues Myoga advirtiéndoles que le época de celo se acercaba para Inuyasha jijijijiji… quizás dejare para otro fic la época de celo de Inuyasha… en este nos quedaremos hasta la luna nueva xD… quería escribir ya el lemon… pero tengo unos apuntes en una memoria… y pues esta llena de virus por los cibers de la u… entonces ya que no tengo antivirus temporalmente ni terminarle podre… pero espero poder terminarle a tiempo xD…

Muchisisisisisisismas gracias por leer… siento que haya habido un cap mero raro… pero ya en el próximo se los compenso… jijiji que viva el lemon! E Inu y Kagome xD…

Ah… estoy haciendo videítos y los estoy subiendo a youtube xD… si alguna vez les dan ganas de darse una vuelta por mi pag… pues mi Nick es el mismo… Eiko007 xD… byebye

"If to have your love I have to change the way I am… who will you love then?..."

"Si para tener tu amor tengo que cambiar mi forma de ser…. A quien amarías entonces?..."

Eiko Yoshida

PD: Jijijiji Eiko Yoshida es como la fusión de Eiko y Kazumi… ya que Eiko es Eiko Takayama y Kazumi… Kazumi Yoshida xD… byebye…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Kagome se dirigió hacia la cabaña sintiéndose un poco nerviosa… si todo lo que Myoga dijo era verdad esos significaba que Inuyasha estaba loco por tenerla… tanto que si llegaba a la época de celo no seria nada cuidadoso al tomarla y solo la lastimaría… trago lentamente y vio la cabaña rodeada da los arboles… los demás simplemente se fueron y la dejaron a solas con el Hanyou… suspiro y sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez… como podía decirle a Inuyasha que lo amaba también y que deseaba ser su esposa!... porque una cosa eran las caricias y todo ese tipo de cosas… pero muy distinto era hablar…

'_Ahora comprendo porque siempre le costo tanto trabajo…'_

Era verdad… cuando estas un poco confundido… tu mente se llena de millones de cosas y no tenia idea de que era lo que le podría decir al chico… o si siquiera hablarían antes de… camino despacio y de la misma forma abrió la puerta de la cabaña… entro y la cerro detrás de ella sintiendo como sus mejillas ya ardían con vergüenza sintiendo los penetrantes y dorados ojos del Hanyou sobre ella…

"Kagome?... y los demás?..."

"Se… se adelantaron…"

Escucho como Inuyasha bufo y miro a la muchacha fijamente… olía era la palabra correcta… pero tratando de decirlo sin mucha ofensa la chica apestaba a nerviosismo… olía un poco a excitación… y también un poco de miedo… el chico suspiro sabiendo que la chica estaba tan nerviosa y confundida como el… pero es que Myoga simplemente no pudo ser menos especifico a la hora de explicarles…

"Feh! Tontos solamente porque no puedo viajar normalmente…"

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia el Hanyou preguntándose el porque de aquel comentario y se sorprendió al ver su cabello negro y sus ojos azules ojos en los de ella… Inuyasha noto que la chica estaba aun mas nerviosa y no le hizo tanta gracia pero aun así dejo de mirarla… Kagome frunció el ceño… justo hoy que se decidió a decirle lo que sentía el evitaba su mirada… eso si que no… camino segura hacia el y se arrodillo frente a el tomando los mechones de su cabello a los lados de su rostro para hacerlo mirarla… y para su sorpresa el no se molesto… despacio tomo sus manos lejos de su cabello mirándola de una forma fija… Kagome sintió que sus mejillas ardían mucho mas al ver su mirada tan brillante… y tuvo que evitarla mirando hacia otro lado… Inuyasha aprovecho y la abrazo suavemente…

"Kagome…"

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa… su voz era muy ronca y profunda… lo abrazo también tratando de que no viera su rostro sonrojado… y corresponder a sus acciones como debía… lo escucho respirar suavemente la lado de su oreja antes de tomarla con sus labios y pasar despacio su lengua por esta… Inuyasha sonrió al sentir que la chica se estremecía y llevo sus manos al borde de su camisa… ya no podía contenerse mas…

Kagome simplemente levanto sus brazos para que Inuyasha quitara su camisa… y le miro sonrojada al separarse de el… Inuyasha no el miro sino que tomo a Tetsaiga y la lanzo contra la pared de la cabaña… Kagome supo lo que iba a pasar para que Inuyasha quisiera estar lo mas seguro posible… para estar protegidos por el campo de Tetsaiga… y su nerviosismo así como su excitación aumentaron nuevamente…

Vio como removía despacio su Haori y deseo retirarlo ella misma pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo… Inuyasha noto que Kagome le veía insistentemente y tomo sus manos para ponerlas sobre su Kosode y que ella le abriera… Kagome lo hizo al ver la insistencia del chico e Inuyasha le arrojo sobre su haori en el piso…

Entonces se dedico a deshacerse de esa cosa tonta que le impedía ver los hermosos pechos de su Kagome… siempre le había parecido algo innecesario… ya le preguntaría a Kagome mas adelante cual era su función en si… claro a parte de estorbarle a el para ver sus pechos… Kagome gimió al sentir el suave contacto de los dedos de Inuyasha sobre sus pezones y lo abrazo…

"No seguiré… si no quieres… Kagome…"

Kagome negó con su cabeza al separarse de Inuyasha y cerro sus ojos despacio… Inuyasha compre dio lo que le pedía y la beso despacio… saboreando sus labios aun en forma humana… disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios y su suavidad… pero pronto apresuro el beso sin poder resistir mucho mas tiempo y la recostó despacio sobre su ropa…´

"Kagome… Inu Youkai se unen de por vida… y lo sabes…"

La chica asintió mirándolo fijamente…

"Esta noche no te marcare… pero mañana…"

La chica le sonrió suavemente y llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas mirándole con ternura… notando como Inuyasha se sonrojaba de inmediato…

"Inuyasha… esto es lo que siempre e querido…"

El chico trago lentamente mirando a Kagome tan decidida… como rayos podría amarlo… como?... Kagome gimió suavemente al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre su cuello al igual que su lengua traviesa al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su pecho… se encogió un poco debajo de su cuerpo y llevo una de sus manos hasta su espalda para enredarla en su cabello…

Inuyasha se alejo de su cuello y volvió a besarla solamente que esta vez sin tanta ansiedad… y se separo un poco de sus cuerpo para acariciar sus dos pechos a la vez… Kagome suspiro y cerro los ojos avergonzada… a pesar de que antes ya habían estado cerca esta vez tenia mucha pena… tal vez era porque sentía la mirada del Inuyasha sobre ella y sentía que se desmayaría si lo veía a los ojos en ese momento…

Inuyasha noto que Kagome tenia mucha pena aun… así que se sentó y la levanto despacio poniéndola de rodillas contra el… tal vez si se concentraba mas en consentir su cuerpo ella se relajaría un poco mas… Kagome abrió los ojos al ver a Inuyasha frente a ella y no pudo evitar poner enredar las manos en su cabello y tirar un poco de este al sentir como su boca tomaba con cuidado uno de sus pechos…

Kagome gimió y se arqueo cuando Inuyasha pasó su lengua delineando su areola y luego hundió su rostro entre sus pechos respirando contra su piel… creyó que iba a alejarse cuando se separo de su cuerpo un poco pero solamente fue pasa tomar su otro pecho y succionarlo con lentitud… Kagome dio un pequeño grito sorprendida… se sentía tan… dio otro pequeño gemido y miro hacia abajo a Inuyasha… solo para encontrar su mirada clavada en la suya… se sonrojo a mas no poder… esa mirada… esa mirada…

**-Flash back-**

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso a la muchacha en el cuello… luego otro en la mejilla y luego le miro de frente… y Kagome vio esa mirada de nuevo… esa mirada casi perdida en la nada… esa mirada soñadora y tierna en su Hanyou…

"Kagome… eres tu… de quien yo me enamore… no Kikyo…"

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida… su labio inferior comenzó a temblar ante la mirada de Inuyasha… su cerebro aun no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo… y antes de que tratara de responder algo Inuyasha estaba simplemente rosando sus labios con los de ella mientras aun tenia su mirada fija en al de ella… y Kagome sintió una ola de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo completamente y dejar una descarga eléctrica entre sus piernas haciéndole sentir la humedad de inmediato cuando Inuyasha comenzó a lamer sus labios sin dejar de mirarla…

**-Fin Flash back-**

Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a la chica a los ojos… es solo que no podía evitarlo… esa mirada… llena de deseo… con mucha vergüenza… nerviosismo… y lo mas importante… amor… cerro los ojos y saco su lengua pasándola despacio por sus duros pezones escuchando a la chica jadear… entonces decidió pasar a otra coso… algo… que lo mataba de curiosidad… coloco sus manos en su cintura y le levanto poniéndole de pie sin mucho esfuerzo mientras el mismo se ponía de rodillas quedando con su cara un poco mas debajo de sus pechos… besando su piel despacio… con los ojos cerrados perdido en la fantasía de tener a Kagome de esta forma… después de tanto tiempo…

Kagome llevo sus manos hasta sus brazos… mirando solamente su cabello… se sonrojo furiosamente la sentir que las manos del chico bajaban de su cintura a su espalda baja… y luego una se posaba despacio sobre su trasero mientras la otra llegaba hasta su muslo… el chico comenzó a inclinarse un poco flexionando sus rodillas bajando despacio… el chico llego hasta le abdomen de la chica y esta se movió un poco…

"Inuyasha… me haces cosquillas…"

Inuyasha siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus bragas sacando despacio su lengua y posándola sobre estas sintiendo aun en forma humana el olor de la chica al igual que su sabor por la humedad que había en estas… Kagome dio otro suave grito y tembló antes su asalto… haciendo que el le sujetara mas fuertemente para que la chica no fuera a alejarse de el… el tenia el control… ella ya lo había tenido… ahora era su turno…

"Y aquí Kagome?... te da cosquillas?..."

La chica se retorció nuevamente chillando y dejando sus manos temblorosas enredarse en su cabello…

"N… no… ahí… ahhh…"

Inuyasha sonrió… le gustaba… amaba escucharla en ese estado… quería escucharla decir su nombre de esa forma… quería escucharla gritar su nombre abrumada por el placer… por el placer que EL le causaba… bajo mas la mano que mantuvo en su trasero… comprendiendo porque Miroku disfrutaba de tal acto… llevándole hasta el borde de sus bragas moviéndole a un lago y dándole toda la libertad para probarla directamente con su lengua… claro… como un humano estaba restringido de muchas maneras… y una era que no podría saborearla de la forma en que siempre había esperado… pero el ser humano tampoco significaba que le faltaba alguno de sus cinco sentidos… de forma un poco restringida… pero les tenia todos… y pensaba usarlos para disfrutarla…

Kagome tembló y se revolvió al sentirlo comenzar a para despacio su lengua… Kami! Nunca se imagino que se pudiera sentir así… realmente nunca lo hizo… pero fue demasiado para ella… sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y sus rodillas comenzaron a advertirle que su sistema nerviosos estaba mas concentrado en sentir lo que Inuyasha le hacia que en darle la orden a sus rodillas de mantenerse firmes…

"Inuyasha… voy… a caerme…"

Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás sentándose y prácticamente cachando a la chica que quedo de rodillas apoyada en el… abrazándole y temblando… Kagome sentía que ya no podía mas… ardía por dentro… y no tenia idea de que una mujer podía mojarse así… se estremeció al sentir los jadeos e Inuyasha cerca de su oigo… si había algo que la volvía loca… era escuchar a Inuyasha jadeando… escucharlo gemir… verlo débil… por supuesto que en ese sentido… débil ante lo que sentía por ella… en todo sentido…

"Kagome… a mi también… por favor… tócame…"

Kagome se sonrojo y se alejo un poco de el… mirándolo nerviosa… sus ojos brillantes… pero también como si estuviesen nublados… el sudor en su rostro… su respiración agitada… nerviosa miro hacia abajo a su abdomen comenzando a soltar su Hakama nerviosa… decidiendo que no miraría hacia arriba… evitaría su mirada a toda costa… sonrojada tanto como los pantalones del chico le toco despacio… escuchándole jadear… acaso no recordaba? No recordaba lo que paso la ultima luna nueva que estuvieron juntos?... cerro los ojos despacio y le metió en su boca… pasando su lengua despacio sobre el sintiendo como sus caderas se movía con pequeños movimientos bruscos… sus piernas temblar seguramente por lo tensas que estaban… y sus jadeos… Kami! Quien le enseño a ese hombre a jadear así!

Inuyasha miro a la chica fijamente… quería pedirle que le hiciera nuevamente lo que le hizo la luna nueva anterior… pero no tuvo el valor… se sentía al borde del final… y se imagino como detenerla sin decirle que parara… despacio la levanto y tomándole por las caderas las dejo sobre su rostro acostándose… Kagome le seco de su boca cuando le sintió levantarla… la asusto… e iba a continuar con lo que hacia cuando sintió al chico acariciarla nuevamente con sus lengua dándose cuenta de que no tenia idea de en que momento sus bragas habían desaparecido… la chica gimió y se arqueo sobre el…

"Inuyasha… No puedo hacer esto… ahhh… si haces… eso!"

El chico permaneció en el lugar otros momentos mas… y luego se sentó… pegando a Kagome a su pecho… la chica quería preguntar que que era lo que hacia… cuando sintió algo caliente y duro… iba a pedirle que lo hiciera con cuidado cuando lo sintió empujarla hacia abajo… despacio… y para su sorpresa aquello que creía era un tortura para todas las mujeres se convirtió en lo mas maravilloso que había sentido… omitiendo el pequeño dolor que sentía cuando el chico expandía sus paredes a su paso… era… maravilloso… su cuerpo detrás del suyo… su respiración cerca de su oído… una de sus manos en su abdomen y otra apretando con suavidad su pecho izquierdo… sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando el chico termino de entrar…

'_Inuyasha esta dentro de mi… Inuyasha esta dentro de mi!...'_

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse despacio… esperando a que la chica se acostumbrara a el… había esperado que llorara… que gritara… pero no… gracias al cielo… no… no grito… no lloro… gimió… Kagome gimió…

'_Eso significa que no la lastime…'_

Una sonrisa acudió a su rostro y llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas comenzando a levantarle… para luego bajarse sobre su dureza… ambos gimieron cuando ella quedo sentada sobre sus piernas de nuevo… el movimiento se repitió una y otra vez… hasta que Inuyasha sintió que estaba llegando y Kagome se volvía mas estrecha… se levanto rápido dejándola sobre sus rodillas y manos embistiéndola con fuerza…

"Inuyasha… es… espera… detente!..."

Con mucho esfuerzo el chico lo hizo permaneciendo jadeando sobre su hombro… estaba a punto de quejarse de que no era el momento de detenerse… tomando e cuenta el dolor latente en su lugar de unión con toda la presión… todo el calor… y el cansancio…

'_Maldita debilidad humana…'_

En ese momento lo pensó… se arrepintió… Kagome se arrepintió de ser su compañera… su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza en su pecho… el creyó… Kagome avanzo siendo soltada por el chico recostándose en el haori cerrando un poco las piernas y mirándole sonrojada… Inuyasha estaba a punto de caer en shock… cuando la chica abrió sus brazos sonriéndole… Inuyasha le miro sin entender… y Kagome suspiro y se sentó llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas del chico al parecer trastornado besándolo y abrazándolo mientras volvía a recostarse llevándolo con ella… cuando se separaron Inuyasha le miro confundido… sin saber como reaccionar…

"Quiero poder… ver tu rostro… y besarte… cuando…"

La chica se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado… haciendo que Inuyasha comprendiera cuando la chica separo sus piernas dejándolas rozar los lados de sus muslos… Inuyasha suspiro sintiéndose salvado… toda la preocupación se había ido… y simplemente fue inundado por un abundante sentimiento de ternura… despacio se acomodo sobre la chica y volvió a entrar en su interior despacio… Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el… Inuyasha le dio un suave beso mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio dentro de ella… Kagome le abrazo con fuerza e Inuyasha fijo su mirada en la de ella…

"Te amo…"

Kagome iba a responder con las mimas palabras pero el chico comenzó a embestirla a la misma velocidad que antes… y lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir y aferrarse a su espalda… gimiendo… y temblando bajo su cuerpo… sintiendo que el aire difícilmente le alcanzaba… que el calor la quemaba por dentro y por fuera… hasta que comenzó a sentir que Inuyasha golpeaba un lugar que le saco un grito inesperado de los labios cuando le sintió llegar…

"Inuyasha… es… espera…"

Inuyasha alejo su rostro de su hombro para dejar que su nariz prácticamente tocara de la de ella esta vez sin dejar de jadear…

"Te… lastime?..."

Kagome negó suavemente…

"No te gusta?…"

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente pero no pudo liberarse de su mirada…

"Si… es solo que eso se sintió extraño…"

Inuyasha entonces sonrió… con que se sintió extraño…

"Entonces…"

Kagome gimió al sentirlo comenzar a moverse de nuevo…

"Hagamos que se sienta mucho mejor…"

Kagome tembló al sentir embestirle con mas fuerza alcanzando una y otra vez ese lugar… Kagome finalmente no pudo resistirlo y se aferro con ambos brazos al cuello del chico gritando su nombre y temblando sintiendo el placer inundarla… Inuyasha apretó sus ojos con fuerza gimiendo y luego también gritando el nombre de su compañera… sintiendo como si su ser se derramara en su interior… y luego todo el se derritiera sobre ella… exhausto…

'_Feh! Estúpida debilidad humana…'_

Inuyasha se giro abrazando a la chica… saliendo despacio de su interior y cubriéndole con su Kosode… Kagome respiraba suavemente con los ojos cerrados… ya con una respiración un poco mas calmada… no pudo resistirlo y la atrajo aun mas hacia el abrazándola… Kagome finalmente levanto su mirada y le dio un suave beso correspondido con ternura por el…

"Inuyasha… y ahora que?..."

El chico lo pensó unos momento y llevo le sonrió…

"Pues… matamos a Naraku… Miroku y Sango se casan… tu te concentras en mejorar tus habilidades de miko… y… no se… yo no dejo que los Youkai se acerquen a la aldea… y vivimos felices para siempre…"

Kagome se rio suavemente y le dio otro suave beso… Inuyasha le sonrió y aparto el cabello de su frente… le dio un suave beso… y la chica se giro pegando su espalda el pecho del chico para que se pudieran abrazar mejor…

"Me gusta ese plan…"

"Uhum…"

"Inuyasha…"

"mmmm?..."

"Yo me refería… a nosotros… a lo que dijo… Myoga…"

La chica que tenia los labios del chico apoyados contra su cabello porque se encontraba respirando el olor de su champú y enredando sus dedos en el… sintió como en su rostro se formo una sonrisa… pero no dijo nada… espero unos momentos y decidió preguntar de nuevo…

"Y ahora que?..."

"Descansa Kagome… porque mañana… seré un Hanyou…"

Kagome apretó sus piernas juntas instintivamente sintiendo como su corazón se acelero rápidamente…

"Inuyasha…"

El chico no respondió… y supuso que se quedo dormido… quería preguntarle que que quiso decir con eso… cuales eran sus intenciones… cual era su plan!... pero se había dormido… así que tendría que esperar… hasta que lo llevara a cabo…

FIN!

_**Lunes 8 de diciembre de 2008**_

DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU!

Gracias por toda la paciencia linda que me han tenido… sip yo se.. yo también e estado atada a muchos fics de muy buenas escritoras… esperando el siguiente cap… pero desafortunadamente nunca les han terminado… y algunos incluso les e buscado y han sido borrados… pero yo no dejare ningún fic en el aire… se los repito xD aunque me tarde 500 años en terminarles pero no dejare ninguno tirado…

Me muero por continuar secuestrada! Pero no se ni por donde empezar… necesito leerla de nuevo… y agarrar nuevamente el hilo… de hecho este fic lo termine… porque quería leer uno de mis fics… xq no tengo internet… en esta compu al menos… y pues iba a leer los sentimientos mas profundos… que siempre será mi fic consentido… y creo que con los mejores lemons xD… y la mayor cantidad de lemons xD… pero mme di cuenta de que era muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo…

Así de que iba a buscar leer otro fic… y pos iba a escoger tu fuiste mi luz uno porque es el otro que tengo terminado y es medio así… pero… ese ya lo había leído el otro día cuando me deprimí… porque el ortopeda me dijo que no puedo regresar a Tae Kwon Do nunca mas! Buah! Pero weno…

El punto es que escogí este fic… y lo volví a leer… claro no todo… mas que nada los diálogos… mucho mas fácil por este formato en el que escribía antes… xD… las partes bonitas de inu y Kagome… y pos al final seguí con el cap de Eiko que tenia… y pos hoy por suerte lo pude terminar…

Gracias a **Sakura Serioh** que hizo unos doujinshis… uhhhhhhh "amazing" deslumbrantes… maravillosos… y pos desde que comencé a escribir este fic mi intención era terminarlo con una parte de esta linda manga que hizo… que yo encontré traducida como **"Stardust Drops"** y pues… que es súper genial! Súper linda! Me encanta! Así de que el lemon es de ella… yo solo como que trate de traducir sus imágenes a algo escrito… weno weno mas o menos… y pos los diálogos… unos son textuales y otros los puse mas… mmmmm… tiernos vaya… xq como yo le tengo Inuyasha no le dice a Kagome que la quiere ni nada… así de que pos no le daría que estuviera de cariñoso ni nada xD…

Así que _aclaro_ que la idea de este lemon fue de ella… yo fui como "traductora" podemos decir… y pos… claro ay solo la final si viene mi parte con el "y ahora que" xD… xq no se porque me gusta terminar los fic con el nombre que les doy… de hecho ese es su propósito… la mayoría de veces… como en tu fuiste mi luz… y ahora que… una fiesta es mejor contigo… mmmmm no se cuales mas… pero esos son los de varios caps que tengo terminados creo… jijijijiji…

Weno weno hoy si que me inspire! Nooooo! Les voy a aburrir y no van a volver a leer mis fics! Nooooooooooo! Weno weno mentira no creo… no espero xD…

Gracias a todas las personas lindas que leyeron mi fic… espero que les haya gustado… muchisisisma gracias por sus comentarios… por su apoyo… quisiera poner el nombre de todas pero no tengo internet buah! Y no tengo guardados sus nicks… pero se quienes son! Jijijijiji…

Hasta la próxima! Les dejo un avance de "me perteneces" porque aun no toy lista pa publicarlo…

Próximamente en "Me perteneces"

Miro de reojo a Hoyo… y se sonrojo mas aun… había querido besarla… un chico había querido besarla!…

Kagome se sentía casi a punto de un colapso nervioso… 'No lo digas Hoyo… no por favor…'… - Kagome… te…-

-Esta bien Inuyasha… tomate tu tiempo… pero recuerda que Kagome-sama es muy hermosa… y no han de faltar hombres en su época que se mueran por tenerla a su lado…-

-Porque soy solamente la tonta que mira los fragmentos…?...- Inuyasha suspiro… 'Esta mujer que no entiende…' –Porque te miro diferente mujer! Porque para mi eres diferente!...-

-Recuerdas nuestro primer beso Inuyasha? También fue en el rio…- Inuyasha se sonrojo al escuchar a la miko hacer este comentario… era verdad…

-Me beso Sango! Hoyo me beso…- la chica regreso su mirada un poco nerviosa… sabiendo que sus manos podrían temblar nuevamente si estuviesen fuera del agua…

PD: Gomen por las mil palabras pero es que siempre que termino un fic me pongo nostálgica xD… 

!

Byebye

_**Termine de cambiar el formato de script a este el viernes 11 de junio de 2010**_


End file.
